Sorry
by Endhaiueo
Summary: Karena Hakyeon terlalu mencintai seorang Jung Taekwoon, maka dengan cinta pula Hakyeon akan memaafkan semua kesalahan Jung Taekwoon. - LeoN - Keo - VIXX
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX**

 **Keo VIXX**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

"chagiyaa maafkan aku...aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya"

"nee... aku memaafkanmu Chagi... berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya"

tapi meskipun kau mengulanginya, kau akan selalu mendapat maaf dariku

"terima kasih chagi...chu"

namja tampan tersebut memeluk kekasih manisnya, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam kepada namja yang sudah menemaninya hampir 3 tahun lamanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan kesalahan, dengan berselingkuh dengan namja lain bahkan ia ketahuan sedang bercinta dengan namja lain. Harusnya kekasihnya marah padanya, harusnya kekasihnya memaki atau bahkan memutuskannya, tapi apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang Cha Hakyeon kepada Jung Taekwoon?

Ia justru memaafkan Taekwoon dengan begitu ikhlas. Dengan begitu tulus.

Hei Jung, kurang baikkah kekasihmu?

*****Sorry*****

4 tahun kemudian

Matanya masih menatap lurus kedepan, pada objek di seberang jalan. Menatap dua sosok yang begitu ia kenal, dua sosok yang begitu berarti untuk dirinya. Berusaha mengusir pikiran pikiran jelek tentang mereka, namun tetap saja dadanya bergemuruh menahankan sakit.

Dirogohnya ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku, kemudian mendial nomor yang begitu ia hapal luar kepala. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga panggilan tunggu itu hilang dan digantikan suara sang kekasih.

'yoboseyo…'jawab orang diseberang sana

"wonie ah…" suaranya melembut begitu suara terdengar dari seberang ponsel. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana oyang ia telepon sedang menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya dan tangan yang satunya merangkul mesra bahu orang disebelahnya.

'wae chagi?'

Bahkan dia memanggilnya dengan sebutan chagi, sedangkan dalam rangkulannya ada namja lain.

"kau dimana? Bisa jemput aku?"

'aku sedang meeting dengan klien chagiyaa… sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku sedang sibuk…'

"ahh begitu yaa…"ucapnya dengan suara yang melemah diikuti bahunya yang ikut jatuh lemas.

'n..nee… mianhae chagi… apa kau mau aku menyuruh Ravi untuk menjemputmu?' suara diseberang sana melembut, seperti suara penyesalan, namun bias ia lihat orang tersebut sedang memandang dalam sambil tersenyum kepada namja desebelahnya.

"andwe… aku pulang dengan bus saja. Kalau begitu lanjutkan kerjamu nee… jangan lupa makan siang, dan…dan maaf sudah mengganggu waktu kerjamu"

Piip

Hakyeon, namja manis berkulit gelap itu menutup ponselnya tapi matanya tidak bisa berpaling dari kedua objek yang ia lihat sedari tadi. Orang yang sedang ia telepon tadi, orang yang berbicara di telpon tadi, orang yang berbohong padanya.

TES

Setetes cairan bening mengalir dipipinya.

Berbohong.

Kenapa kekasihnya berbohong padanya? Kenapa harus berbohong? Kenapa tidak mengatakan jika ia sedang diluar bersama namja lain yang tidak lain adalah sahabat hakyeon sendiri.

Perlahan, Hakyeon berbalik meninggalkan keduanya yang kini menikmati waktu berdua mereka, terlihat mesra.

Bukan sekali dua kali Hakyeon mendapati kekasihnya sedang berbohong. Bukan sekali dua kali ia mendapati kekasihnya dengan namja lain. Tapi kenapa kali ini begitu sakit sekali.

*****Sorry*****

Kembali terulang apayang pernah terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Kembali kekasihnya melakukan kesalahan. Hal yang sama persis seperti beberapa tahun silam, dan kembali kebohongan ia dapatkan.

Katakanlah Hakyeon terlalu lemah, karena selalu memaafkan dan selalu mengalah dalam setiap permasalahan mereka. sekalipun itu bukan dirinya yang bersalah.

Hakyeon terlalu mencintai kekasihnya, Hakyeon terlalu mencintai Jung Taekwoon, Hakyeon terlalu menyayangi namja itu melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya batas kekuatan hakyeon sudah mencapai batas akhir. Dirinya terlalu lelah, masalah yang sama terulang lagi. Terlebih jika kali ini melibatkan orang yang menjadi kelemahannya, sahabatnya.

Mungkin Hakyeon akan kembali mengalah.

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka, namja tampan berbalut kemeja putih dengan jas hitam yang sudah tanggal dari tubuhnya. Berjalan dengan tas kerja dan jas hitam ditangannya, lalu kemudian meletakkan semua itu di ranjang, memilih untuk menghampiri namja manis yang berkutat didepan laptop.

"kenapa tidak menyambutku…chuu" Jung Taekwoon memberi kecupan dipipi namja yang masih berdiam didepan laptop. Pandangannya tidak teralihkan, hanya memberi senyum sekilas lalu kemudian kembali menatap laptop miliknya.

"mian… tugasku banyak sekali. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya" ucap Hakyeon

"yayaya… kau lebih memilih tugasmu. Baiklah aku mandi dulu, kuharap setelah aku selesai mandi kau sudah selesai dengan tugasmu"

Lalu kemudian, Taekwoon berjalan kekamar mandi. Sedikit kesal mendapat jawaban dari sang kekasih yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sedikit kecewa mungkin karena diabaikan.

Hayeon hanya menatap nanar tubuh atletis itu hingga hilang dibalik pintu. Barulah hakyeon melemaskan bahunya, sungguh ia ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa kekasihnya bisa bersikap seperti itu. Apakah kekasihnya adalah seorang pembohong handal?

Drrrttt drrrtttt drrttt

Hakyeon bangkit dan berjalan menuju ponsel yang bergetar dari balik jas hitam Taekwoon. Sedikit ragu, tapi Hakyeon begitu penasaran siapa yang menghubungi kekasihnya. Mungkin penting.

Hakyeon merogoh saku jas, melihat id pemanggil.

Mr. Lee

Mungkin mr lee adalah rekan bisnis sang kekasih, Hakyeon ingin berjalan menghampiri kamar mandi dan memberitahukan jika ada telpon dari rekan bisnisnya, namun Hakyeon tertegun. Dibawah ID pemanggil terdapat nomor telepon juga, dan Hakyeon begitu mengenali nomor tersebut.

Ia letakkan kembali ponsel kekasihnya seperti semula dan bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"ponselmu bergetar sejak tadi" ucap Hakyeon ketika Taekwoon keluar dari kamar mandi. Hakyeon menunggu hingga layar pada laptop miliknya padam, lalu kemudian ia membereskan beberapa pekerjaan miliknya. Berjalan menuju ranjang untuk merebahkan tubuhnya.

Mengabaikan taekwoon yang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"siapa?" tanya Taekwoon,

"tidak tahu, aku takut jika aku mengangkatnya kau akan marah, ponsel adalah benda yang sangat privasi bukan? "

"hei.. kenapa seperti itu?"

"sudahlah… lihat saja, mungkin rekan bisnismu, siapa tahu itu penting" Hakyeon membaringkan tubuhnya, sekilas emmberikan senyuman hangat pada kekasihnya sebelum menutup matanya.

Taekwon meletakkan handuk yang ia pakai ketempat semula lalu kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan ikut berbaring disebelah sang kekasih.

"dari Mr. Lee" ucap Taekwoon dan menunjukkan ID pada ponselnya pada Hakyeon yang sekilas melihat kearahnya. Hakyeon memang menunggu bagaimana reaksi wajah kekasihnya.

"hmm… mungkin penting, dia sempat beberapa kali memanggil" bisik Hakyeon berbalik memunggungi kekasihnya.

Hakyeon ingin berteriak, ingin menangis saat itu juga. Kenapa kekasihnya bisa bersikap begitu tenang. Kenapa bisa begitu rapi ia menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

TES

Dan lagi airmata itu kembali menetes dipipi mungilnya. Dengan cepat cepat hakyeon menghapusnya dan memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam sesak didada.

Sedangkan Taekwoon tersenyum mengetikkan beberapa kata kepada orang yang ber ID Mr. Lee.

Sedikit lega ketika kekasihnya tidak mengangkat panggilan tadi.

*****Sorry*****

"keniieeee…."Hakyeon memanggil seseorang yang sudah menunggunya dicafe tempat dimana mereka berjanji

"tsk… kenapa lama sekali eoh? Aku sudah hampir satu jam menunggumu"

"mianhae…. Tugasku banyak sekali… maklum saja jobku banyak sekali…hahahha"

"yayayya…. Kali ini berapa orang lagi yang menempah tugas akhir padamu?"

"eoh? Tidak banyak hanya sekitar 8 orang… "

"HEOUUULLLL….. sepertinya kau kejatuhan bulan… baguslah"

Lee Jaehwan, atau biasa diapnggil Ken, adalah sahabat Hakyeon sejak mereka Junior High School. Selalu menempuh pendidikan ditempat yang sama, menjadikan mereka sepasang sahabat yang begitu akrab. Hakyeon begitu menyayangi Ken, apapun masalah Hakyeon baik tentang keluarga, cinta, sekolah, selalu ia ceritakan kepada Ken. Ia sudah menganggap Ken adalah bagian dari keluarganya.

"keniee… aku akan menikah"

"UHUUKKK…UHUUKKK..UHUKK…"

Hakyeon tersenyum menatap respon dari sahabatnya. Kagetkah?

"BENARKAH?" mata bulat itu kian membulat

"heuumm…" Hakyeon mengangguk imut.

"a…ee…err… chukae nee…"

Semakin tersenyum menatap salah tingkah sahabatnya.

"keniee… kau tahukan aku begitu menyayangimu"

"nee nee aku tahu"

"kau tahukan aku begitu mempercayaimu"

"eh? Mm… nee aku tahu"

"kalau begitu maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"berjanji untuk apa?"

"berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia"

"ahahahah… kau ini bicara apa heum? Kau takut jika kau menikah dengan si Jung itu maka kau tidak akan bertemu denganku lagi? Kau takut aku menjauhimu? Ahahhaha… astagaa… hilangkan pikiran konyolmu itu… kita akan tetap bersahabat sekalipun kau sudah menikah dengan si Jung itu…ahahhaha"

"nee baguslah…" Senyum tulus Hakyeon berikan kepada orang yang ia anggap sahabat terbaik dalam hidupnya.

*****Sorry******

Chu chu chu chu

"berhenti menciumku"

"wae?"

Saling betatapan dengan aura yang berbeda.

"kau tidak mengatakan akan menikah dengan Hakyeon"

"eoh?"

Jung Taekwoon membeo mendengar ucapan kekasihnya- ah bukan, tapi selingkuhannya.

"apa maksudmu?"

"bukankah kalian akan menikah?"

"hei… siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"tentu saja kekasihmu"

"tssk.. dan kau percaya?"

"dia sahabatku, tentu saja aku percaya… dan kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya… kau berbohong Jung"

"Tidak… kami bahkan tidak pernah membahas soal pernikahan. Kau tahu aku masih menikmati semua ini…"

"kalau begitu putuskan dia, dan nikahi aku"

"…"

"kau tidak bia menajwab, kalau begitu aku akan membongkar semua tentang hubungan kita…"

TRAAKKK

Taekwoon menarik tangan Ken yang ingin mengambil ponselnya dimeja, lalu melempar ponsel itu ke sofa, jauh dari mereka.

"dia tidak akan marah, dan tidak akan bisa marah. Dia akan selalu memaafkanku, dia terlalu lemah.. jadi tidak perlu khawatir….chuu"

Kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, saling beradu dalam tempo yang begitu lembut. Kedua tangan mereka saling merangkul, saling menggantung satu sama lain.

Drrttt…drrttt…drttt

"Woniee ponselmuh bergetar…eeemmmhhh"

"biarkan saja…"

"shhh… aahh…angkat dulu… mungkin dari Kekasihmu..uughh"

"tsk…"

Namja bertubuh atletis itu bangkit dari atas tubuh namja cantik yang tanpa busana, yang entah bagaimana caranya kini mereka sudah pindah keatas ranjang. Kemudian meraih ponsel yang mengganggu kegiatannya bersama si namja cantik.

"ada apa chagii…" suaranya melembut, sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya,

'kau dimana?'

"aku masih dikantor, banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan segera.. wae?"

'mian, hari ini aku tidak pulang. Umma membutuhkanku…'

"nee… tidak masalah"

'baiklah… terimakasih... saranghae'

Menekan tombol off pada ponselnya, lalu kemudian kembali menghampiri namja cantik yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"kita lanjutkan"

*****Sorry*****

Piip

Menekan tombol end pada ponselnya, matanya menatap nanar pada benda tersebut. Kekasihnya telah berubah.

Apakah 7tahun membuat sang kekasih bosan padanya? Apakah kekasihnya sudah tak lagi mencintainya? Bahkan menanyakan keadaan ummanya saja tidak dilakukan oleh namja tersebut.

TESS

Kembali air bening itu keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Hyung, Kim Uisa ingin bertemu denganmu" seorang perawat berdiri dipintu ruang rawat.

"ah… nee... aku akan menemuinya, kongie bisakah tolong jaga ummaku sebentar?" Hakyeon bangkit, lalu sedikit memperbaiki selimut ummanya sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"nee tentu saja hyung.. aku akan menjaha ahjumma" Perawat tersebut memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada salah satu keluarga pasien yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Pintu ruangan dokter spesialis itu dibuka, mempersilahkan Hakyeon untuk masuk keruangan dimana sesorang sudah menunggu.

"annyyeoong Kim uisa…" membungkuk hormat kepada namja berjas putih, yang masih terlihat sangat tampan meski usianya tak lagi muda

"annyeoong Hakyeon ah… duduklah"

Mempersilahkan namja manis tersebut duduk didepan meja kerjanya.

"jika ini menyangkut soal biaya rumah sakit, aku janji akan melunasi segera. Aku mohon lakukan yang terbaik pada ummaku. Aku akan segera melunasi semuanya. Akhir bulan ini… aku janji…"

Namja paruh baya itu menatap kasihan pada namja muda didepannya. Maksud dirinya memanggil Hakyeon kemari bukan untuk membahas hal itu.

"jangan pikirkan itu… aku percaya. Dan bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan. Angkatlah wajahmu"

Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya, matanya basah, meski air mata belum menetes dipipi mungilnya.

"aku tau ini tidak sopan, dan lari dari keprofesionalan kerjaku sebagai dokter. Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu…"

*****Sorry*****

"kenapa baru pulang?"

Taekwoon berdiri diambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang TV. begitu pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok namja yang sudah 2 hari tidak ia lihat. Seingatnya kekasihnya hanya ijin padanya tidak pulang satu hari, kenapa justru 2 hari tidak menampakkan dirinya dihadapannya.

Hakyeon bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus menampilkan ekspresi apa. Dirinya bahkan tidak kaget melihat sosok sang kekasih yang sepertinya ingin mengintrogasi dirinya.

Mencoba memberikan senyum hangat yang biasa ia berikan.

"mianhae..." lirihnya.

Taekwon bisa melihat senyuman paksa itu. Wajah kekasihnya berbeda, terlihat kumal seperti habis menangis. Taekwoon segera menghampiri Hakyeon dan membawa hakyeon dalam pelukannya.

"kau dari mana saja? kau membuatku khawatir" rasa marah dan kesal yang tadi betumpuk dalam hatinya menguap entah kemana, saat menyentuh kulit Hakyeon yang terasa sangat dingin.

"hanya mencari udara segar.."

"kenapa tidak menghubungiku?"

"bukankah kau sedang bekerja? aku tidak ingin mengganggumu..."

"..."

bohong... Bahkan Hakyeon sudah puluhan kali menghubungi ponsel Taekwoon saat terakhir kekasihnya mengatakan sedang meeting bersama rekan bisnisnya. Padahal sebelumnya Hakyeon menghubungi sekretaris sekaligus sahabat kekasihnya, Ravi justru mengatakan Taekwoon tidak masuk kerja karena ada urusan lain.

Lalu Hakyeon harus bersikap bagaimana? Menanyakan kenapa kekasihnya berbohong? meminta kejelasan? untuk apa?

"aku ingin istirahat..."

Hakyeon melepas pelukan kekasihnya, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka untuk membaringkan tubuhnya. Disetiap langkahnya, Hakyeon memeluk erat guci berisi abu yang ia sembunyikan didadanya. abu milik ummanya.

*****Sorry*****

"keniee..." suara manjanya kembali terdengar memanggil sahabatnya yang sedang menunggu di bangku taman

"tsk... kau terlambat lagi Cha Hakyeon!" Ken mendengus kesal

"mianhaee" Hakyeon memeluk sahabatnya menggoyangkan tubuh sahabatnya kekanan dan kekiri

"wae ada apa? kenapa kau ingin bertemu?"

"eoh?..." Hakyeon memasang wajah bingungnya

"bukankah 2hari yang lalu kau menghubungiku berkali kali? ah... maaf aku tidak sempat mengangkatnya, kau tahu tugasku sedang banyak..."

"hmm..." Hakyeon menampilkan senyumnya "tidak ada, lagipula sudah 2hari, aku bahkan sudah lupa...heheheh"

Yaa aku sudah lupa, karena semua sudah berakhir di 2 hari yang lalu. Batin Hakyeon.

*****Sorry*****

Sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya. Mungkin untuk Hakyeon ini sudah lama. Tapi bagi Taekwoon hanya beberapa jam saja ia tidak melakukannya. Bercinta, yaa setelah sekian lama mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan yang dulu sering mereka lakukan, kini malam ini Hakyeon meminta Taekwoon untuk melakukannya.

Meski dengan airmata, yang Taekwoon tebak adalah airmata kesakitan pada tubuh Hakyeon, namun bagi hakyeon itu adalah airmata keputusasaannya. Seluruh kesakitannya menajdi satu, ia pasrahkan seluruh hati dan tubuhnya malam ini kepada kekasihnya.

"UUUGHHH….shhh…aaahhh… chagii…. Hakyeona aahhh…."

"sshhh…. Aaahhhh… saranghae Jung Taekwoon"

"nado… nado saranghae chagi…chu"

Usai melepaskan seluruhnya kedalam tubuh sang kekasih, Taekwoon memberikan keecupan dalam pada kening Hakyeon, berharap Hakyeon dapat merasakan betapa dalam perasaannya kepada Hakyeon.

"Jung Taekwoon, mari kita putus"

Kalimat itu membuat Taekwoon membeku. Ia menatap kedalam mata Hakyeon, dan terjadi keheningan cukup lama.

"kau terlalu lelah… tidurlah" Taekwoon bangkit dari atas tubuh Hakyeon dan berbaring disebelahnya, menarik Hakyeon dalam pelukannya.

"Jung Taekwoon, ayoo kita putus"

Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya menatap Taekwoon, menatap dalam kemata bulat tersebut. Tidak lupa memeberikan senyuman hangat yang dimilikinya.

"hahahhaha… hei kau kenapa?"

Taekwoon bangkit dari tidurnya lalu memunguti pakaiannya kemudian ia pakai kembali pada tubuhnya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Hakyeon. Mencari pakaiannya yang tadi dibuka sang kekasih.

"aku ingin kita putus"

"ADA APA DENGANMU CHA HAKYEON? KAU MARAH DENGANKU? KATAKAN PADAKU ADA APA DENGANMU?"

"…"

"KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB…. APA KAU MEMILIKI NAMJA LAIN? APA KAU SELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU?"

"aniii…" Hakyeon menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sambil mengancing kemejanya, dirinya begitu tenang.

Taekwoon yang diliputi amarah luar biasa berjalan mendekati Hakyeon yang kini telah berdiri dengan pakaian lengkap. Mencengkram erat bahu kecil tersebut, bahkan kuku kuku Taekwoon terasa mencekram dikulitnya.

Hakyeon menggigit bibirnya menahankan rasa sakit,

"KATAKAN! KATAKAN ADA APA CHA HAKYEON…"

"aku hanya ingin kita putus" lirih Hakyeon

"APA KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU?"

Harusnya itu yang aku tanyakan Taekwoon ah, harusnya aku yang bertanya, apakah kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?, suara batin Hakyeon ikut berperang dalam dirinya.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM, JAWAB AKU CHA HAKYEON"

BRAAKKK

Hakyeon kembali jatuh terbaring diranjang, setelah Taekwoon menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu keranjang kembali. Lalu kemudian, kedua tangan Taekwoon mencengkram erat leher Hakyeon, membuat mata Hakyeon membulat kaget, dan terasa sesak pada lehernya. Namun ia tidak meronta, ia hanya menatap nanar kedalam mata taekwoon. Ia tau bagaiman sifat namja yang sedang mencengkram dirinya ini.

"KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU KAN? KAU MASIH MENYIMPAN DENDAM PADAKU IYAAKAAN? JAWAB AKU CHA HAKYEON"

"…"

Hakyeon hanya bisa menggeleng, sambil terus merasakan sesak pada lehernya. Nafasnya tidak lagi bisa tersalurkan. Matanya semakin melebar ketika mengetahui bahwa mungkin ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Diangkat kedua tangannya untuk memegang tangan Taekwoon yang mencengkram lehernya, mengelus dengan perlahan sambil menatap kedalam mata taekwoon.

Perlahan cengkraman itu melonggar, dan akhirnya terlepas

"uhukk…uhuukk..uhuukk…"

Hakyeon terus terbatuk, merasakan kembali nafas mengalir keparu parunya.

"apa kau masih belum memaafkanku? Apa kau masih marah pada kesalahanku yang dulu?"

"anii… bahkan jika kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi aku akan tetap memaafkanmu... jika kau berselingkuh kembali, aku akan tetap memaafkanmu. Sekalipun itu dengan sahabatku sendiri…"

DEG

DEG

"aku memaafkanmu taekwoon ah, aku mencintaimu… tapi aku ingin kita berakhir… mari sudahi semuanya. Kau bebas sekarang…"

Hakyeon bangkit menuju balik lemari. Mengambil koper yang ternyata sudah ia sediakan sebelum Taekwoon pulang.

Melihat hal itu Taekwoon panik seketika, masih lagi diliputi rasa panik karena kekasihnya tahu tentang pesselingkuhannya dengan sahabat keaksihnya sendiri, Taekwoon bangkit dan mencengkram tangan Hakyeon yang menggeret kopernya.

PLAKK

PLAAKK

Mata Hakyeon melebar, dan seketika rasa sakit luar biasa ia rasakan pada pipinya. Baru saja namja yang begitu ia cintai melayangkan tamparan keras pada pipinya. Pipi yang selalu diberi ciuman oleh namja itu, pipi yang selalu diberi usapan lembut dari kedua orang tuanya yang kini tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi, pipi itu kini diberikan tamparan pedas hingga membuat cairan merah mengalir disudut bibir merah itu.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH PERGI…." PLAK

Kembali Taekwoon, melayangkan tamparan dan menyudutkan Hakyeon ke dinding kamar, menyambar bibir berdarah itu, berniat ingin menghisap darah yang ada, sebisa mungkin Hakyeon menghindar dan berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Taekwoon.

"LEPASKAN AKU"

Untuk pertama kali Hakyeon berteriak didepan Taaekwoon, dan seketika itu pula Taekwoon sadar dari tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan.

"hakyeon…hakyeona ah.. chagi…chagii… maafkan aku… kau tidak boleh pergi… tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi… maafkan aku… pukul aku… pukul aku sepuasmu… aku mohon jangan pergi…"

"hiks…hiks…"

Hakyeon jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi pipinya yang pastinya sudah memerah.

"maafkan aku… maafkan aku… aku mohon jangan pergi… hei kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya… kita akan menikah, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan heum? Aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan… aku janji"

"kau akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanku?" Hakyeon menatap kedalam mata Taekwoon, menantang namja tersebut.

"nee… apapun itu, aku akan mengabulkannya…"

"aku ingin kita putus…"

*****Sorry*****

Berlari menuju ke mobil dimana seseorang sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Membuka pintu mobil dan memasukkan koper dan juga dirinya kedalam mobil lalu kemudian membiarkan dirinya dibawa mobil tersebut entah kemana.

Menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil, memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya, tapi hatinyalah yang paling sakit.

Hakyeon menggigit kuat bibirnya yang ia yakin terus mengeluarkan cairan merah. Ia lakukan untuk meredam rasa sakitnya, namun tidak bisa, sakit itu kembali terasa.

"jangan gigit bibirmu..." seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hakyeon sejak masuk mobil berinisiatif menyentuh bibir Hakyoen dengan tisu ditangannya.

Suara yang begitu lembut, bahkan Hakyeon sempat terbuai.

"kau melakukan hal yang tepat..."bisik namja itu dan membawa Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya

"hiks...hiks...hiks..."

Dan pecahlah tangisan Hakyeon saat itu juga. tangisan yang ia coba redam sejak tadi, kini tidak bisa lagi ia redam.

"menangislah sepuasmu... karena setelah ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi..."

Namja tampan itu mengelus dengan sayang bahu Hakyeon, mencoba memberika ketenangan yang harusnya bisa ia berikan sejak dulu.

Ia tahu bagaimana kehidupan Hakyeon, Ia tahu bagaimana semua tentang Hakyeon, karena ia begitu mengagumi seorang Cha Hakyeon. Namja yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan mungkin Tuhan memberinya kesempatan sekarang untuk bisa membahagiakan Hakyeon.

*****Sorry*****

Ravi masuk kedalam apartemen milik bosnya, ia sedikit heran karena tidak mendapati bos yang sekaligus sahabatnya di kantor. Ia menghubungi ponsel Taekwoon berkali kali namun tidak mendapat jawaban. Merasa Khawatir, Ravi mendatangi apartemen Taekwoon.

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kondisi kamar sahabatnya yang sangat berantakan dan penuh dengan barang barang berpecahan. Bantal Bantal serta boneka tidak lagi berada pada tempatnya. segala isi lemari berhamburan, barang barang antik penghias meja bahkan luluh lantah di lantai. dan dipojok ruangan ia bisa melihat siluet sesorang yang sedang duduk memeluk lututnya dalam keadaan berantakan. bahunya bergetar, ia tahu sahabatnya sedang menangis, tapi tanpa suara.

Ravi menghela nafas begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"aku sudah memeperingatkanmu hyung..." lirih Ravi

Namja itu tidak bergerak, terus menyembunyikan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya yang memluk lututnya.

Ravi sangat tahu kelemahan seorang Jung Taekwoon, tapi justru Taekwoon sendiri tidak mengetahui kelemahannya sendiri.

BRAAKKK

"TAEKWOON AAHH"

Suara teriakan dan debuman pintu bersamaan muncul dengan sosok yeoja cantik berpenampilan modis, terlihat diwajahnya menahankan amarah luar biasa.

"MANA DIA RAVI SSI?" Jung Jaejoong masuk kekamar anaknya, tidak menghiraukan kondisi kamar anaknya yang berantakan.

Ravi menunjukkan melalui pandangan matanya. Dan Jaejoong segera menghampiri orang yang dicarinya.

"DIMANA HAKYEON? DIMANA CALON MENANTUKU? KATAKAN TAEKWOON" Jaejoong duduk dihadapan anaknya dan mengguncang bahu anaknya.

"KATAKAN DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKAN HAKYEON..."

"dia pergi..."Taekwoon bergetar "dia pergi umma... dia pergi meninggalkanku... dia pergi..."

Jaejoong terdiam, berat sekali menerima kenyataan. Jaejoong hampir terjatuh ketika dirinya bangkit berdiri. Jaejoong menumpahkan airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"baguslahhh... bagusla ia pergi meninggalkanmu...hiks..." Jaaejoong ikut bergetar "kau pantas mendapatkannya... Hakyeon pantas menadapatkan namja yang lebih baik darimu. bukan namja brengsek yang suka selingkuh seperti dirimu..." Jaejoong bangkit, dan seketika tersadar apa yang terjadi dikamar anaknya.

"Hakyeon pasti akan bahagia...ya Tuhan anakku yang malang hiks..."

Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang masih terpaku dalam penyesalannya.

SREETT

Sesuatu terjatuh ketika Jaejoong hendak pergi tadi, yang tidak disadari Jaejoong, Ravi yang sedang mengamati sesuatu di meja menyadari hal itu langsung memungut benda tersebut. Kembali ia tersenyum pahit dan menyadari apa yang membuat seorang Jung jaejong begitu murka pada anak kandungnya.

Ravi berjalan mendekati Taekwoon dengan guci kecil ditangannya, guci yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Dalam hati ia bersyukur benda ini tidak ikut hancur bersama benda benda lainnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa menerima semuanya hyung..."

Ravi meletakkan dua benda yang ia ambil tadi dihadapan Taekwoon, lalu kemduian bergegas pergi meninggalkan Taekwoon.

 _ **undangan pernikahan**_

 _ **Kim Jisoo dan Cha Hakyeon**_

Serta guci berisi abu, dimana pada guci tersebut tertulis dengan jelas

 _ **Mrs. Cha**_

*****Sorry****

Katakanlah Ken tidak mempunyai wajah, atau memiliki wajah tebal. Karena sekarang dirinya hadir diacara pemberkatan pernikahan sahabatnya. Ken harusnya bersorak senang karena berhasil merebut apa yang ia inginkan sejak dulu dari sahabatnya. Harusnya ia tertawa puas karena sahabatnya tidak menikah dengan kekasihnya, harusnya ia tertawa bahagia atau kalau perlu ia datang bersama kekasihnya menghadiri pernikahan ini.

Dirinya kini berdiri didepan pintu, dimana didalam ruangan itu terdapat sahabatnya yang sedang menunggu untuk keluar dan berjalan dialtar. Ken ingin masuk, ingin bertemu dengan sahabatnya, mengatakan sesuatu yang harus ia katakan sebelum terlambat. Tapi kakinya terasa kaku, tangannya bahkan tidak bisa ia gerakkan untuk mengetok pintu. Ia hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu menunggu keajaiban.

"Hyung... sudah saatnya"

Dapat ia dengar suara seseorang dari dalam, dan langkah kaki menuju pintu. Ken semakin kaku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sini, hingga pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok namja yang begitu mempesona.

pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Ken menyadari tidak ada perubahan dari pandangan itu. Tetatp lembut selembut senyuman hangat yang selalu diberikan oleh namja itu.

"yeonii..." lirihnya

Ia tidak pantas seharusnya

"keniiee...kau datang" ucap Hakyeon seperti biasanya, dengan senyum hangatnya.

Ken ingin menghancurkan wajah itu, Ken ingin memusnahkan senyum itu. Bagaimana bisa namja ini tersenyum kepada orang yang sudah menkhianatinya. Bagaimana bisa namja ini bersikap biasa saja padanya seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"Yeoniee...aa..aaku..." lirih Ken

Hakyeon membawa Ken dalam pelukannya.

"kau sudah berjanji untuk bahagia... maka bahagialah... dan... aku berharap kalian bahagia..."

Hakyeon melepas pelukannya, lalu kemudian berjalan meninggalkan namja yang masih ia anggap sebagai sahabat.

tidak, bukan itu yang ingin Ken katakan.

tapi terlambat.

karena sahabatnya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Ken kehilangan kesempatan. dan mungkin kesempatan itu tidak akan datang kembali.

Apakah cerita mereka telah berakhir?

Dengan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh ketiganya.

Cinta begitu menyakitkan, tapi obsesilah yang membuat itu semua lebih terasa menyakitkan.

*****End*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I'm still loving you**

 **Pair : LeoN**

 **Leo – Ken**

 **Hakyeon – Jisoo**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

 _ **2 tahun kemudian**_

"kali ini siapa lagi? Apa kerjamu hanya selalu seperti ini Jung taekwoon?"

Harusnya ada kalimat selamat datang yang ia dapatkan untuk menyambut dirinya pulang kerumah. Tapi kalimat itu tidak pernah ia dapatkan lagi. Tidak pernah ia dengarkan lagi suara lembut yang selalu menyambutnya ketika pulang.

"KENAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU? KAU SUDAH MEMILIKI SEORANG ISTRI YANG SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKMU, TAPI BISA BISANYA KAU BERSELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU."

Pecah sudah. Kini suara itu berubah menjadi jeritan kesakitan. Namja cantik dengan perut yang sedikit membuncit itu jatuh terduduk karena tidak dapat menahan berat tubuh dan beban hidupnya.

Sedangkan namja yang tadi baru saja tiba dirumah dan langsung diberikan sambutan pahit hanya bisa menampilkan wajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Jung Taekwoon, masih seperti dulu. Akan terus mempermainkan wanita, akan terus mencari kesenangan dari berbagai wanita diluar. Melupakan setatusnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi seorang appa.

Lee – Jung Jaehwan, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Ken, mungkin merutuki nasibnya yang sungguh menyedihkan.

Dulu ia sangat berharap mendapatkan apapun yang dimiliki sahabatnya. Ia sangat iri kepada Hakyeon yang memiliki segalanya. Meskipun Hakyeon hanya memiliki seorang umma, tapi itu tidak membuat ia kekurangan kasih sayang, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya anak angkat dikeluarganya. Ditambah lagi kisah cinta Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang begitu dipuji banyak orang. Semua itu membuat Ken bertekad ingin merebut apa yang dimiliki sahabatnya.

Setelah berhasil, nyatanya tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Dan ia sungguh menyesal melakukan semua itu. Kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kekasihmu selingkuh dengan yeoja atau namja lain, kini ia tahu bagaimana rasanya diabaikan oleh pasanganmu sendiri, rasanya bertengkar berkali kali dengan masalah yang sama. Kini Ken mengerti dan ia bersumpah, ia mengakui kehebatan dan kesabaran hakyeon menghadapi Taekwoon patut di puji.

Bisakah ia mengembalikan semuanya kepada pemilik semula?

*****Sorry*****

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

Pagi pagi Ravi datang mengunjungi apartemen milik Taekwoon dan Ken. Hal ini sudah biasa ravi lakukan, ada sedikit rasa takut dalam benak Ravi begitu mengetahui tingkah Taekwoon yang semakin menjadi jadi. Ditambah lagi Ken sedang hamil, ia tidak mau sampai Taekwoon melakukan hal yang macam macam lagi. Karena sebelumnya Taekwoon pernah bertindak kasar pada Ken, saat itu Taekwoon masih dalam pengaruh alkohol.

Ravi begitu mengkhawatirkan kehidupan rumah tangga bosnya, tapi iapun tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Leo masih hidup dalam bayang bayang Hakyeon, membuatnya bagai mayat hidup menjalani kesehariannya.

"entahlah… ia belum keluar kamar"

Ken meneguk susu hamilnya hingga habis dan meletakkan gelas kembali dimeja dengan sedikit kasar. Emosi masih menguasai namja hamil itu.

"huft…" Ravi menghela nafas, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Ia sedikit kasihan dengan Ken, namja cantik didepannya ini sedang hamil tapi sama sekali tidak mendapat perhatian dari suaminya.

"sampai kapan kalian seperti ini terus?"

"sampai aku mati mungkin…"

"hei jangan bicara seperti itu"

"hiks…hiks…"

Ken tidak dapat membendung tangisnya, membuat Ravi beralih duduk disebelah Ken dan membawa namja cantik itu dalam pelukannya. Mengelus pelan bahu yang bergetar itu.

"aku harus bagaimana Ravi yaa? Hiks… mungkin ini karma untukku yang berkhianat dengan sahabatku sendiri…hiks"

"tenanglah… kasihan adik bayi"

Ravi terus mengelus punggung Ken, mencoba memberi ketenangan kepada namja cantik dalam pelukannya. Ravi akui jika dulu dirinya sangat membenci Ken yang menghancurkan hubungan Taekwoon dan Hakyeon. Ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana baiknya seorang Hakyeon yang berkali kali memaafkan Taekwoon tanpa syarat, ia mengetahui bagaimana Taekwoon begitu mencintai Hakyeon meskipun Taekwoon sering bermain dengan yeoja ataupun namja tapi ia tahu bagaimana arti Hakyeon untuk Taekwoon.

Ia juga sempat membenci sahabatnya, dan juga berkali kali memberi peringatan kepada Taekwoon, tapi apa daya itu semu seolah diabaikan oleh Taekwoon.

Tapi setelah melihat keadaan mereka berdua, Ravi berbalik menjadi kasihan. Semua itu berballik menimpa Ken, apa yang dirasakan Hakyeon kini bisa dirasakan Ken, tapi bedanya Hakyeon sanggup dan bisa bertahan menghadapi Jung Taekwoon.

"hiks… hiks… aku mau mati saja Ravi yaa hiks…"

"ssssttt… jangan bicara seperti itu, kau tidak kasihan didengan adik bayi heum?"

Tangan Ken semakin mencengkram erat kemeja belakang Ravi yang masih memeluknya.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Ia bahkan tidak menganggapku ada… ia tidak mengharapkan bayi ini…"

Ken menarik diri dari pelukan Ravi lalu kemudian memukuli perutnya yang membuncit.

"heii..hei…jangan seperti ii" Dengan segera Ravi memegangi tangan Ken, mencegah Ken menyakiti anaknya lebih parah.

"biar saja… biar saja bayi ini pergi… aku tidak mau…hiks…"

Ravi semakin dalam memeluk Ken, mencoba lagi memberi ketenangan kepada namja cantik yang diam diam ia kagumi.

Mereka tidak sadar jika sedari tadi sepasang mata menatap dengan datar keduanya. Masih berdiri diambang pintu kamar, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil segelas air didapur. Memilih untuk kembali masuk kekamar dan mengunci kamar kembali. Mengurung diri.

Jung Taekwoon merasa semua kisah hidupnya telah berakhir. Yang ia jalani sekarang hanya sisa sisa hidup yang ingin ia akhiri segera. Berharap Tuhan segera mencabut nyawanya. Hidupnya tidak ada artinya lagi semenjak 2 tahun yang lalu, semenjak orang separuh nafasnya pergi meninggalkannya.

Kembali ia duduk di dipinggir jendela menatap keluar. sebenarnya pandangannya kosong, pikirannya jauh melayang kepada namja yang telah ia sakiti.

 ** _'kenapa kau jahat sekali nak. umma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi sebrengsek ini. kenapa kau menyakiti Hakyeon yang begitu baik padamu'_**

 ** _'kau, jangan berlagak seolah menyesal atas kepergiannya. sebaiknya kau renungi kesalahanmu dan hiduplah dengan kebebasan yang kau inginkan sejak dulu'_**

 ** _'jangan mencari Hakyeon. kau hanya akan menyakitinya, kau hanya akan semakin memperburuk hidupnya'_**

 ** _'ya Tuhaan, Hakyeon tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Aku berharap keluarga Kim bisa membahagiakan Hakyeon ku'_**

 ** _'hakyeon telah menikah, jangan ganggu hidupnya lagi. sebaiknya kau urus istrimu'_**

Bahkan ummanya sendiri begitu membenci dirinya, begitu membenci dirinya yang telah menyianyiakan Hakyeon.

 ** _'Jung Corp bisa bangkrut jika kau menangani masalah dengan emosi'_**

 ** _'appa kecewa padamu Taekwoon ah, kau menghancurkan semuanya'_**

 ** _'kau hampir saja membuat perusahaan bangkrut'_**

 ** _'sebaiknya kau urus dirimu dulu baru kau bisa kembali kekantor'_**

Dan appanya juga sama saja, begitu kecewa dan membenci dirinya. Yaa, dia memang pantas dibenci.

****Sorry******

"huweeeeee…"

"huuuuweeeeeeee…."

"huuuueeeee…."

Tangisan 3 bayi berusia 15 bulan itu menggema diseluruh penjuru rumah. Membuat tiga babysitter kalang kabut menanganinya. Diawali dengan tangisan dari 1 box bayi yang berisi bayi laki laki, hingga akhirnya membangunkan 2 bayi laki laki yang ada di box bayi disebelahnya

"ssstt...cup cup cup cup…." Satu baby sitter mengendong lalu kemudian mengayun ayunkan baby boy tersebut, diikuti dengan baby sitter yang lainnya. Ketiga baby sitter itu begitu kompak mengayunkan ketiga bayi gembul itu. tangisan ketiga bayi itu sudah reda, namun mata mereka tidak lagi terpejam, justru menatap satu sama lain dan kembali merengek minta diturunkan.

"mmaa…." Ucap Baby yang paling gemuk dan berpipi chubby. Pipinya sedikit memerah dikarenakan tangisan tadi.

Dan akhirnya ketiga baby sitter tersebut menurunkan ketiga bayi yang baru bisa berjalan itu. Baru sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu ketiga bayi ini pintar berjalan, dan sekarang adalah masa masanya mereka ingin melincahkan kaki mereka.

"mmaa…maaaaaaaa" teriak salah satu bayi yang memiliki mata bulat seperti hamster, namun sudah terlihat raut tampannya sejak kecil.

"umma pergi sebentar babies… sebentar lagi pulang dan akan membawakan makanan kesukaan kalian" ucap salah satu baby sitter bernama Ahra menampilkan wajah ceria mengundang ketiga bayi untuk menatapnya.

Ketiga bayi itu menatap pengasuh mereka dengan mata bulatnya. Mulut mereka sedikit terbuka, benar benar membuatbgemas, Dan itu justru membuat ketiga pengasuh mereka ingin mencium gemas mereka.

"aigoooo… kenapa kalian semakin lucu sajaa…"

"mereka akan terlihat tampan ketika besar nanti"

Ketiga baby Kim selalu menjadi pujaan. Tidak hanya didalam keluarga Kim. Tetapi juga dilingkungan luar dan bahkan dimana mereka berada.

Kim Daehan, Kim Mingguk dan Kim Manse. Triplets. Mereka lahir diwaktu yang bersamaan hanya berbeda sepersekian detik. Baby yang dengan sekuat tenaga dipertahankan oleh seorang Cha Hakyeon. Bahkan ia memepertaruhkan nyawanya untuk ketiganya. Baginya ketiga bayinya adalah hidup dan matinya.

"annyeeooonnggg…"

Suara teriakan dari lantai bawah, dan suara gemuruh kaki semakin keras terdengar membuat triplets menoleh kearah pintu dengan cengiran terpampang diwajah tampan mereka. melepaskan mainan yang dipegang lalu kemudian bangkit dan berjalan perlahan menuju ke pintu.

Berlari seakan akan mereka berlomba satu sama lain.

"MMMAAAA…" Teriak mereka bersamaan dengan pintu yang dibuka.

Ketiga bayi kembar itu memeluk kaki ummanya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar ketiganya.

"aigooo… babies…"

Hakyeon tidak dapat menggendong ketiganya, bayangkan saja ketiga bayinya memiliki tubuh super gempal. Sedangkan dirinya kurus kecil. Bahkan mungkin sebentar lagi berat ketiga putranya menyamai berat dirinya.

Memberi ketiga kecupan sama rata lalu kemudian menggiring ketiganya memasuki kamar.

"apa mereka terbangun ahra ya?"

"nee… mereka baru saja terbangun, tapi mereka cukup lama tertidur tuan" jawab Ahra

"haahhh… sepertinya aku harus menemani mereka bargadang lagi" keluh Hakyeon yang kini membawa ketiga buah hatinya ke area bermain mereka yang ada dikamar.

Ketiga pengasuh baby itu tersenyum geli melihat bagaimana tuan mereka. Mereka cukup kagum kepada namja manis yang telah melahirkan triplets. Bagaimana perjuangan Hakyeon melahirkan ketiganya, dan bagaimana Hakyeon mencoba membesarkan ketiganya meski dibantu mereka. mereka hanya membantu kecil, hanya membantu ketika Hakyeon memerlukan. Untuk urusan makan, memandikan, memakaikan baju sebisa mungkin Hakyeon ikut turun tangan.

"kalian boleh istirahat.. biar aku menemani mereka bermain"

Istirahat? Bahkan setiap saat adalah istirahat bagi ketiga pengasuh itu.

"kami permisi tuan"

Ketiganya membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Mereka bersyukur memiliki majikan yang begitu baik seperti Hakyeon, majikan yang berhati mulia.

Hakyeon menatap ketiga putranya satu persatu yang sedang memainkan mainan mereka. Si sulung Daehan memainkan mobil mobilan dan menirukan suara sirine polisi. Sedangkan Mingguk bermain boneka dinosaurus dan menirukan suara erangan dino, dan si bungsu Manse memainkan mobil dan dinosaurus sekaligus. Sesekali mengganggu kedua Hyungnya.

Hakyeon terkekh geli melihat bagaimana Daehan yang berkali kali menghindar dari mobilan manse.

"hahahha… astaga.. kenapa kalian lucu sekali…" ucapnya masih terus tertawa

'igeoo…" Ucap Mingguk menyerahkan kereta apian kepada Manse, bermaksud menyuruh adiknya untuk bermain sendiri

"aigooo… Mingguk pintar nee…" Hakyeon berkomentar lagi "kalian harus jadi saudara yang akur nee… harus saling menyayangi satu sama lain…umma menyayangi kalian" bisiknya lirih menatap kembali ketiga putranya.

Pandangannya kabus, karena airmata menumpuk dimatanya, membayangkan kembali bagaimana perjuangan dirinya melahirkan ketiga anaknya. Melahirkan tanpa dampingan seorang suami, menyambut ketiga buah hatinya sendiri serta menemani mereka tumbuh besar sendiri.

Suaminya Kim Jisoo telah meninggal tepat 5 bulan pernikahan mereka, tepat ketika usia kandungannya 5 bulan. Hanya Kim aboji yang menemaninya menanti triplets.

Hakyeon sangat berterima kasih kepada keluarga Kim yang banyak membantu dirinya. Yang dengan begitu tulus menerima dirinya. Ia berhutang banyak kepada keluarga Kim.

*****Sorry*****

Beberapa perawat sibuk berlarian dirumah sakit, memanggil dokter untuk segera menangani pasien yang baru saja masuk. Pasien seorang namja cantik yang sedang mengandung dengan kakinya yang berlumuran darah.

"ku mohon cepat tolong anak dan ibunya" ucap namja yang ternyata adalah Ravi.

Ravi masih terus berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu UGD, tempat dimana Ken dimasukkan untuk ditangani.

Pukul 9 malam tadi, ketika dirinya baru saja sampai diapartemen miliknya ponselnya berbunyi. Panggilan dari Ken. Bukan hal yang aneh, kerena memang biasanya Ken selalu menelpon dirinya untuk bercerita atau sekedar butuh teman bicara. Untuk itu Ravi mengangkat telp Ken seperti biasanya.

Namun yang didengar justru suara lemah Ken yang seperti meminta pertolongan ditambah suara tangisan kesakitan dari Ken membuat Ravi tanpa pikir panjang untuk segera pergi melihat keadaan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Ken pintu kamar mandi yang sedang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir disepanjang kakinya. Ravi tidak menemui siapapun lagi didalam apartemen dan sudah bisa dipastikan jika Taekwoon tidak dirumah. Ravi segera membawa Ken ke rumah sakit dan membuang pikiran pikiran menakutkan dalam benaknya.

"bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ravi menghampiri uisa yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

"apa kau suaminya?" tanya uisa

"tidak." Ucap Ravi, "saya…saya…"

"begini…kandungannya terlalu lemah… dan sepertinya teman anda mengalami tekanan dan itu berdampak buruk pada janinnya… dan maaf kita harus mengambil tindakan, jika tidak akan membahayakan ibunya" ucapan Uisa Membuat Ravi membeku seketika.

"kami sudah mempersiapkan surat persetujuan dilakukan operasi… kami harap segera ditandan tangani agar secepatnya dilakukan tindakan"

Uisa mengambil slembar kertas yang sudah disediakan perawat yang baru saja datang menghampiri mereka. Ravi sendiri masih terdiam membeku. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Baru saja dirinya mencerna ucapan dokter yang mengatakan jika Ken harus kehilangan janinnya, kini dia harus dihadapkan pada surat persetujuan dilakukan operasi pengangkatan janin. Harusnya Taekwoon ada disini, harusnya posisi yang disini adalah Taekwoon, tapi kemana namja brengsek itu? kemana perginya namja pengecut itu?

Ravi benar benar ingin menghajar sahabat sekaligus bosnya itu. Bahkan jika diijinkan Ravi ingin membunuhnya.

"ya Tuhan, apa yang ahrus kulakukan" llirih Ravi sambil memandangi surat ditangannya.

Ia terduduk dibangku tunggu dengan pikiran yang kalut. Otak pintarnya yang biasa ia gunakan dalam rapat rapat penting kini sirna jika persoalannya tentang ini.

Seseorang mendekat kearah Ravi, yang tak lain adalah perawat yang tadi memberikan surat pernyataan tadi.

"aku mohon segera tanda tangani…" mata perawat itu memerah seperti ingin menangis.

Ravi mendongak menatap perawat tersebut. Pikirannya semakin bertambah bingung, dan seketika pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Ya Tuhan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

*****Sorry*****

Jika kalian bertanya kemana perginya seorang Jung Taekwoon, maka jawabannya tentu saja club malam. Setiap malam ia akan menghabiskan waktunya hingga pagi didalam club ini. Melakukan apapun yang bisa mengurangi umurnya. Seks? Tentu saja, bahkan tidak segan melakukan dimanapun. Alkohol? Bahkan lebih dari itu. Taekwoon yang sekarang benar benar hancur, berbeda dari Taekwoon yang dulu. Itulah mengapa Mr. Jung mengambil alih perusahaan dari tangannya dan mempercayakan kepada Ravi sementara. Taekwoon sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan, jiwanya benar benar telah hilang.

Pukul 3 pagi disinilah dirinya berada. Didalam Mobil memandangi ke dalam rumah besar dan megah. Inilah menjadi rutinitas tambahannya semenjak 1 bulan yang lalu. Fakta yang semakin menampar hidupnya. Rumah besar tempat dimana orang yang begitu ia cintai berada namun tidak bisa ia gapai.

' _ **mereka tinggal di xxxx, suaminya meninggal setelah 5 bulan mereka menikah. Dia melahirkan tiga anak kembar di Seoul Hospital. Ketiganya kini tumbuh sehat dan begitu lucu. Tuan Kim begitu menyayangi ketiga cucunya, untuk itu ia memasang beberapa pengawal dirumah dan ketika dia bepergian dengan triplets'**_

Itulah hasil yang ia dapat dari detektif yang ia sewa untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Hakyeon. Dan nyatanya Hakyeon masihlah tinggal di satu negara dengan dirinya, hanya saja keberadaannya yang begitu dituutpi publik. Tapi meskipun sudah mengetahui dimana Hakyeon tinggal, Taekwoon tidak bisa dengan begitu gampang membawa kembali dalam pelukannya. Karena kini ada 3 orang anak yang bisa saja menjadi penghalang mereka.

Masih ia pandangi jendela yang diterangi cahaya temaram. Ia bisa tebak itu adalah kamar triplets, karena tidak mungkin bayi berusia 1 tahun tidur dalam keadaal gelap gulita. Dan bisa dipastikan kamar umma mereka tidak jauh dari kamar tersebut. Untuk itulah Taekwoon memperhatikan jendela disamping jendela temaram itu.

"Cha Hakyeon" lirih Taekwoon lemah.

Ditelungkupkan kepalanya diatas kemudi. Meski masih dalam pengaruh alkohol tapi otak warasnya masih bisa ia kendalikan untuk tidak mengamuk dirumah orang, meski dia ingin.

"bisakah kita kembali seperti semula? Bisakah kau kembali padaku? Kau tahu, aku bahkan ingin mati setiap hari… tapi sepertinya Tuhan ingin menghukumku dengan cara lain"

Taekwoon menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan rumah tersebut.

Terus menyetir dengan sakit kepala yang mendera. Terus menyetir, tidak perduli dengan pengguna jalan raya yang memang tidak terlalu ramai karena waktu sudah terlalu malam. Taekwoon semakin brutal menggas mobilnya, ia tersenyum kecut dirinya mulai berhalusinasi membayangkan berada di sirkuit balapan. Membayangkan hanya dirinya yang ada dijalanan, membayangkan dirinya yang dikejar masa lalu yang begitu pahit, dikejar kejar rasa bersalah. Hingga kemudian pandangannya menggelap, dan dia bisa beranfas lega karena pada akhirnya ia tidak perlu lagi menahankan beban rasa bersalah disisa hidupnya.

Tarakhir ia hanya merasakan tubuhnya begitu ringan, seperti tidak ada beban. semua seperti sirna begitu saja, bahkan sakit dikepalanya tak ia rasakan lagi. dan akhirnya ia tersenyum merasakan itu semua. Senyum terimakasih karena Tuhan mengangkat semua bebannya bersama seluruh jiwanya.

*****Sorry*****

"hei... baby, kau terbangun?"

"mma..."

"wae baby?.. kau panas, Ya Tuhaann.. badanmu panas sekali baby..."

Hakyeon menggendong putranya, Daehan.

Ditengah malam yang hampir pagi putranya terbangun dan turun dari box bayinya yang memiliki tangga. Menghampiri kamar ummanya yang terhubung dengan kamar miliknya dan kedua saudara kembarnya. Betapa kaget Hakyeon saat memegang kening putra sulungnya. Badannya begitu panas, namun anehnya Daehan seperti tidak sedang sakit. Namun ketika Hakyeon menggendong putranya barulah Daehan melemaskan tubuhnya yang coba ia tahan dari tadi.

*****TBC*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I'm Still Loving You**

 **Pair : LeoN**

 **Keo**

 **Cast : RaKen**

 **Song Triplets**

Hakyeon panik luar biasa begitu tangannya menyentuh kening Daehan. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh daehan membawanya kedalam pelukannya. Ditambah lagi Daehan langsung melemaskan badannya didalam pelukannya. Mengecup berkali kali kening daehan, sambil menenangkan dirinya. Hakyeon sudah berlatih berkali kali untuk tenang menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh panik. Jika panik maka ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukannya.

Hakyeon bangkit, turun dari ranjang dan berjalan untuk menghampiri kedua anaknya yang lain. Sesampainya di boks bayi, Hakyeon menjulurkan tangannya kekening anaknya satu persatu. Memastikan hanya Daehan yang sakit. Karena biasanya anak kembar rentan sakit berbarengan, batin mereka kuat.

"huft.. syukurlah mereka normal" ucap Hakyeon pelan

Perhatiannya kembali kepada anak dalam pelukannya. Ia harus segera memberi pertolongan pada putra sulungnya.

Berjalan keluar dari kamar, tangannya ia gantungkan ketika akan menyentuh engsel pintu. Ini sudah larut sekali, ia tidak mungkin membangunkan Kim Abojie untuk meminta memeriksa anaknya, ia masih punya pikiran. Ayah mertuanya tadi pulang larut, dan butuh istirahat. Jadi ia tidak akan tega membangunkan beliau.

Cklek

Tap tap tap tap

Dalam kebingungannya, Hakyeon dapat mendengar sura pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki yang terburu buru. Ia sangat hapal suara itu, karena sudah hampir sering ia mendengarnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Hakyeon membuka pintu kamarnya.

"appa…" panggil Hakyeon pada namja yang sudah menenteng tasnya dan berjalan tergesa gesa menuruni tangga

"nee…" pria itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap menantunya. Sedikit kaget karena melihat Hakyeon tengah menggendong cucunya.

"ada panggilan lagi?" tanya Hakyeon

"nee.. ada kecelakaan beruntun di tengah kota. Dan salah satu korban terluka parah, appa harus segera kesana, karena Song Uisa sedang menangani pasien lain… ada apa dengan Daehan?" Mr. Kim sudah akan menaiki tangga kembali, sebelum hakyeon mencegahnya.

"tidak apa apa. Daehan hanya sedikit panas. Appa ke Rumah Sakit saja, mereka lebih membutuhkan appa" Hakyeon mencoba membuat agar sang appa tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Ia sangat tau betapa beliau sangat menyayangi cucu cucunya dan begitu protektif kepada ketiga cucunya.

"benar? Kau yakin?"

"nee… aku akan memberi plester penurun panas saja" ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum meyakinkan.

"kalau begitu, jika hingga pagi panasnya belum turun, kau hubungi appa atau segera bawa Daehan ke rumah sakit. Kau mengerti?"

"nee… aku mengerti. Ayoo appa kau harus cepat pergi"

Mr. Kim berbalik dan kembali berjalan dengan terburu buru. Tak lama terdengar bunyi suara mobil, menandakan Mr. Kim sudah dalam perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa korban kecelakaan.

"semoga saja mereka selamat"

Bisik Hakyeon, dan membawa Daehan kembali kekamar. Disetiap langkahnya ia lantunkan lulaby agar anaknya dapat tenang. Begitupun dengan dirinya yang mencoba untuk bersikap tenang ditengah kegundahan hatinya. Membaringkan daehan diranajng, lalu ia bergegas mengambil kotak P3K untuk mencari plester penurun panas. Semoga saja besok panas anaknya sudah turun.

*****Sorry*****

Suasana sirumah sakit begitu ricuh. Beberapa ambulans datang dengan membawa beberapa korban kecelakaan. Ada 3 orang koraban yang mengalami luka luka, yang jika dilihat hanya luka luka ringan dan ada juga yang terluka parah. Beruntungnya saat itu masih pukul 4 pagi, hingga jalanan sudah sunyi. Hanya beberapa orang yang mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Sebelum datangnya ambulan ambulan tersebut, tiba pertama ambulan yang membawa 1 korban yang terluka sangat parah dan darah dimana mana. orang tersebut lalu dilarikan ke UGD untuk mendapat perawatan segera. Namun harus menunggu Kim Uisa selaku dokter.

"apa yang terjadi?" Mr. Kim yang baru saja tiba langsung di tuntun untuk menuju ruang UGD, untuk menangani satu pasien yang pertama tiba tadi. Pasien yang terluka parah.

"beberapa saksi mengatakan diduga ia mengendarai mobil diluar batas, beberapa pengendara sudah memberi peringatan, tapi dia tetap melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang, bahkan ia menabrak pembatas jalan dan akhinya menabrak pengendara yang lain. Lukanya sangat parah, karena ia tertahan didalam mobil, beberapa menit baru bisa dikeluarkan" ucap perawat yang mengetahui kondisi terjadinya.

Mr. Kim menatap pasien yang terbaring dengan dipenuhi darah dikepalanya. Dengan segera ia memasang sarung tangan untuk menangani kondisi pasien tersebut.

Keadaan diluar sudah cukup tenang. Beberapa kerabat korban sudah berdatangan dan menunggu pertanggung jawaban dari sumber kecelakaan ini. Tak pelak makian dan sumpahan keluar dari mulut mereka dikarenakan anggota keluarga mereka menjadi korban.

Tak lama datang keluarga yang bisa dikatakan pelaku yang juga mengalami hal yang sama dari korban, bahkan mengalami lebih parah. Langkah kaki mereka sangat terburu buru dan kecemasan mereka berlipat ganda saat melihat lampu penanda di atas pintu ruang UGD masih menyala menandakan pasien masih belum selesai ditangani.

Langkah mereka menjadi mondar mandir dengan tangan saling bertaut sambil mulut berkomat kamit membacakan doa doa untuk anak mereka yang berada diambanag kematian.

Piip

Cklek

Lampu mati, tak lama pintu dibuka dan keluarlah seorang dokter ditemani beberapa perawat. 2 orang yang sedari tadi menunggu kabar tentang anaknya langsung menghampiri uisa.

"Keluarga Jung Taekwoon?"

"nee… kami keluarganya.., bagaimana anakku? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Jaejoong langsung menyerbu Kim Uisa dan memberondong berbagai pertanyaan.

"yeobo tenanglah" Yunho, mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang terlihat sembab karena airmata tak berhenti mengalir dipipi cantiknya.

"pasien mengalami luka luar cukup parah, beberapa pecahan kaca mengenai wajahnya. Benturan hebat juga terjadi pada kepalanya, tapi kami sudah bisa mengatasi hingga tidak terjadi pendarahan hebat. Kita hanya menunggu beberapa jam kedepan, jika pasien sudah sadar maka kita akan bisa mengecek luka dalam tubuhnya" jelas Uisa Kim

"ya Tuhaan… apa anakku baik baik saja?" Jaejoong masih terus menanyakan hal yang sama, karen belum melihat langsung kondisi anak satu satunya.

"pasien akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Dan akan terus dipantau sampai ia sadar" jelas Kim Uisa lagi

Sedikit lega karena anaknya akan dipindahkan ke ruang rawat. Itu artinya ia akan bisa melihat kondisi anak semata wayangnya. Anak yang begitu ia sayang, namun belakangan tahun ini ia abaikan karena bentuk ketidak sukaannya kepada tingkah anaknya.

Beberapa perawat mendorong tempat tidur khusus pasien, dimana seorang Jung Taekwoon sedang terlelap dengan alat bantu pernapasan di hidung dan beberapa alat terpasang didadanya. Ia dipindahkan ke ruang rawat VIP, sesuai permintaan Jaejoong.

"kenapa jadi seperti ini yeobo… hiks" Jeajoong menangis pilu melihat keadaan anaknya, dan Yunho mencoba membawa istrinya kedalam pelukannya. Memberi ketenangan agar istrinya tidak membuat keadaan lebih parah.

"tenanglah. Taekwoon anak yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa bertahan" bisik Yunho.

Ravi seperti mendengar beberapa suara mobil ambulan tiba dirumah sakit, juga mendengar sedikit keributan di luar. Karena penasaran Ravi beranjak keluar setelah memastikan Ken sudah terlelap pasca operasi yang berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat siluet orang yang begitu ia kenal masuk ke ruang rawat persis disebelah ruang rawat Ken. Ravi yakin benar siapa kedua orang itu, dua orang yang begitu ia kenal menghilang dibalik pintu. Untuk memastikan rasa penasarannya, Ravi melengkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rawat tersebut.

Dan benar saja dugaannya, kedua orang itu adalah petinggi Jung.

"ahjussi…" panggil Ravi, menggantung ucapannya saat melihat siapa yang sedang terbaring diranjang, yang sedang di perbaiki oleh perawat

"Ravi yaa… kau datang" Yunho menyapa Ravi, begitupun Jaejoong yang berballik menatap orang kepercayaan mereka.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ravi heran, pasalnya beberapa jam yang lalu ia mencoba menghubungi orang yang sedang terbaring itu, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"hiks… hiks… Leo… Leo kecelakaan Ravi yaa. Dia… dia menabrak beberapa pengendara… hiks" Jaejoong tak dapat membendung tangisnya

"Ya Tuhaan…" Ravi memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

Kenapa berbarengan seperti ini?

Inikah yang namanya karma?

Secepat itukah?

"kenapa mereka menghadapi cobaan yang sama?" ucap Ravi pelan, namun masih dapat didengar Jaejoong dan Yunho

"apa maksudmu Ravi ssi?" Tanya Yunho

"k..Ken… menantu kalian… ia ada tepat disebelah ruangan ini. Ia… ia… baru saja menjalani operasi…operasi… pengangkatan janinnya. Ia mengalami keguguran… sehingga dokter harus mengangkat janinnya…"Ravi menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah mengatakan hal seperti ini disaat yang tidak tepat "kalian kehilangan cucu kalian" tambahnya lagi

"Ya Tuhaan… hiks…hiks…hiks…"

Jaejoong tak dapat menopang tubuhnya yang tiba tiba lemas begitu saja. Sehingga membuat Yunho terpaksa membawa istirnya menuju sofa untuk ia dudukkan.

"maafkan aku baru memberitahu kalian" ucap ravi lagi

"tidak apa Ravi ssi. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu karena ulah anakku" ucap Yunho bijak, sedang Jaejoong masih terus menangis meratapi betapa pilunya kisah anak dan menantunya.

Ia memang membenci keduanya, ia sangat membenci keduanya yang telah menyakiti calon menantunya dulu. Mereka mengkhianati kepercayaan Hakyeon, menyakiti Hakyeon hingga tak bersisa. Anaknya kekasih Hakyeon, sedangkan Ken adalah sahabat Hakyeon, tapi mereka berdua tega berselingkuh dibelakang Hakyeon. Dan kini keduanya mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal mungkin, seedangkan ia sendiri tidak tau dimana keberadaan Hakyeon, baik baik sajakah dia?

*****Sorrry******

Hakyeon baru saja tertidur 2 jam yang lalu, dan kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat tertidur sebelum memastikan kondisi anaknya baik baik saja. Setelah Daehan tertidur barulah Hakyeon dapat tidur, itupun ia terbangun beberapa menit sekali untuk mengecek panas anaknya.

"deyani…" Celoteh Manse, dalam gendongan pengasuhnya. Ia menunjuk kearah ranjang dimana saudara kembarnya masih tidur dalam pelukan ummanya

"Daehan sedang sakit, tidak boleh ganggu hyung nee… kita main diluar saja. Ada samchon duluar…" bisik Yeri yang membawa Manse kembali keluar kamar.

"ummaa….."dan kali ini Mingguk yang meminta turun dari gendogan Ahra untuk menghampiri ummanya.

"jangan ganggu umma sayang. Umma sedang tidur" ucap Ahra mencoba menenangkan Mingguk yang tampaknya akan menangis.

"andee…."ucapnya dan mencoba untuk turun lagi "hueeee…hiks…."

Dan apa yang mereka takutkan terjadi. Mingguk mulai mengeluarkan tangisannya, dan itu akan menular kepada saudara kembarnya.

"hueeeee….hiks…. ummaa… deyani…" ucap Manse yang ikut menangis

Tangisan anak kembar itu membuat Hakyeon terbangun dalam keadaan panik. Namun bisa bernapas lega saat dilihatnya kedua anaknya dalam gendongan pengasuhnya. Ia sudah berpikir yang tidak tidak tadi. Pandangannya ia alihkan kepada Daehan yang tertidur disebelahnya, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Daehan.

"belum turun juga" bisik Hakyeon sedikit cemas.

"maaf membangunkan anda Tuan" ucap Ahra penuh penyesalan.

"tidak apa Ahra yaa… aah syukurlah mereka sudah rapi. Sepertinya aku akan membawa daehan ke rumah sakit. Bisakah kalian menjaga mereka berdua?" Tanya Hakyeon yang kini meraih kedua anak kembarnya diranjangnya.

"tentu tidak apa tuan, sudah kerja kami bukan?"

"lagi pula sepertinya mereka akan senang karena samchonnya pulang" ucap Yeri

"benarkah? Hyukie pulang? Ah anak itu kapan tiba?" tanya Hakyeon

"baru saja pagi ini, untuk itu kami memandikan mereka"

"hyuuunnggggiiieeee…"

Baru saja mereka membicarakannya, orang tersebut sudah muncul dari balik pintu.

"kenapa lama sekali membawa keponakanku?" tanyanya

"samchuuuuuuuuu…" teriak Mingguk dan Manse yang kini mencoba turun dari ranjang ummanya

"hati hati sayang…" ucap Hakyeon sedikit melirik Daehan yang masih tertidur pulas

"aigooo… kalian tambah gendut saja, apa kerjaan kalian makan saja heum?" Kim Sanghyuk, menggendong kedua ponakannya secara langsung. membawa keedua anak kembar itu kegendongannya.

Mingguk dan Manse memeluk kuat samchon mereka, tangan mereka pun tak luput bermain main diwajah samchon yang mereka sayangi itu.

"hihihiihii… samchuuu…"

"hyukie yaaa? Bisakah kau jaga mereka? aku akan membawa Daehan ke Rumah sakit"

"kenapa dengan Daehan hyung?" Wajah Hyuk menjadi tegang mendengar nama ponakannya satu lagi.

"panasnya belum turun, appa menyarankan untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Appa tak sempat pulang karena ada beberapa pasien yang membutuhkannya" Jelas Hakyeon dengan wajah sedihnya

"baiklah hyung… jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga keponakan nakalku ini. Segeralah bawa keponakan tampanku itu. aku tidak mau sampai kenapa kenapa dengannya"

Hyuk sama seperti Mr. Kim yang begitu menyayangi triplets. Begitu overprotective kepada ketiganya, dan selalu bertindak luar biasa jika menyangkut pangeran kecil mereka. Triplets hidup seperti pangeran dengan penjagaan ketat dari puluhan orang yang ada.

*****Sorry*****

Hakyeon mendorong stroller anaknya, dimana Daehan berbaring lesu didalamnya. Berjalan sambil mendorong stroller dikoridor rumah sakit. Sesekali membaca nama disetiap papan nama dipintu. Sudah lama sekali Hakyeon tidak kerumah sakit. Terakhir kali ia mengunjungi rumah sakit saat ketiga anaknya berusia 9 bulan, dan saat itu Manse terjatuh dari kereta dorongnya, hingga mengakibatkan kepala Manse terluka dan berdarah. Saat itu Hakyeon panik dan hanya bisa menangis sambil menggendong Manse kerumah sakit. Manse langsung mendapat perawatan, dan syukurlah tidak terjadi sesuatu yang parah dikepalanya.

Hakyeon masih hapal betul rumah sakit ini. Tempat dimana ummanya dulu dirawat hingga kemudian Tuhan lebih memilih mengambil ummanya. Dan semua merubah hidup Hakyeon, merubah cerita hidupnya hingga akhirnya ia bisa seperti sekarang ini.

Ah mengingat itu semua hanya akan membuat Hakyeon bersedih. Ia sudah berjanji akan melupakan itu semua. Dan memang benar, ia berusaha melupakan itu, melupakan tentang masa lalunya. Dan ia bersyukur berada dilingkungan keluarga yang begitu menyayangi dirinya dan anak anaknya. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan keluarga yang sudah membantunya.

Hakyeon tidak mau lagi menoleh kebelakang, baginya urusannya dulu telah selesai. Ia telah bahagia, dan ia juga yakin mereka juga akan bahagia.

"Hyuuuung…"

Ketika berpapasan dikoridor, Hongbin langsung menghampiri orang yang sudah sebulan tak ditemuinya ini.

"kongie yaa… apa kabar denganmu?" Hakyeon memeluk Hongbin menyalurkan kerinduannya.

"kau saja yang sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung ke rumah sakit membawa ketiga hamstermu itu…" cibir Hongbin yang kini menatap Daehan di stroller "apa masih panas hyung?" Tanya Hongbin

"nee… appa menyuruh ku untuk kerumah sakit"

"yaa, Kim uisa sudah menunggumu dari tadi diruangannya. Cepatlah periksa hamster tampan ini" ucap Hongbin setelah memberi kecupan kepada Daehan yang diam saja.

Daehan memang tipe yang tenang. Bahkan ketika sakit juga tidak rewel. Jika anak pada usia seperti ini cenderung rewel ketika saat, maka Daehan berbeda. Dia cenderung diam, dan lebih banyak tidur dan itulah yang membuat Hakyeon lebih takut.

"baiklah, aku akan keruangan appa" ucap Hakyeon lalu pamit pada Hongbin

"nee… annyeong Daehaniee… kalau sudah sembuh hyung akan main kerumah. Kita akan main dinosaurus bersama nee" Hongbin melambaikan tangan kearah Daehan, namun Daehan tak berniat membalas.

Hakyeon berjalan meninggalkan Hongbin yang masih beridiri ditempatnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Mereka bertiga ada ditempat yang sama, hanya dipisah dinding dinding rumah sakit. Mereka saling tiak tahu, dan bagaimana jika nantinya mereka saling menyadari keberadaan masing masing.

"huft… kenapa kisah kalian rumit sekali" ucapnya, dan memilih untuk berjalan kembali.

Ini jamnya untuk memeriksa pasien. Pasien yang sangat ia kenal dan sangaat ia sayang, namun telah membuatnya kecewa. Hongbin memasuki ruang rawat, dengan beberapa catatan dan alat untuk memeriksa pasiennya.

Disana, Hongbin melihat hyungnya, Lee Jaehawan lebih tepatnya hyung angkatnya. Sebelum dirinya lahir kedua orang tuanya mengambil anak dari panti asuhan, karena pada saat itu Mrs. Lee divonis susah memiliki keturunan karena rahimmnya yang lemah, namun setelah 3 tahun mengadopsi Ken, ummanya hamil dirinya. Keluarga Lee menganggap itu anugerah, menurut mereka Ken pembawa berkah dikeluarganya oleh karena itu mereka begitu menyayangi Ken sepenuh hati dan tidak membeda bedakan antara Ken dan Hongbin.

Tapi ketika besar, ketika Ken mengetahui jika dirinya bukanlah anak kandung keluarga Lee, membuat Ken marah pada dirinya sendiri dan mulai mencari jati dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit mengabaikan keluarga Lee. Hongbin mengetahui semuanya, mengetahui persahabatan Ken dan Hakyeon, mengetahui betapa Ken sangat iri pada Hakyeon, sampai terakhir ia menikah dengan kekasih sahabatnya sendiri. Hongbin ingin memperingati Ken, namun komunikasi mereka kian buruk, dan akhirnya Hongbin memilih diam meski didalam hatinya menyimpan kemarahan besar atas perbuatan Ken pada Hakyeon yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyungnya.

"annyeong…"

Hongbin mengucapkan salam, karena saat dirinya membuka pintu kedua orang itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ravi dan Ken tampak sedang berbincang, dimana Ravi mencoba untuk menghibur Ken dengan leluconnya, namun hanya senyum tipis yang didapat Ravi pada wajah Ken.

"Hongbin ah kau datang? Untuk memeriksa Ken?" Tanya Ravi

Hongbin memutar wajah jengah, tentu saja untuk mengecek kondisi Ken. Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan diperiksanya?

Ken hanya bisa menatap wajah dongsaengnya, sudah cukup lama dirinya tak melihat adiknya ini. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berkomunikasi. Ini salahnya, semua salahnya memilih untuk pergi dari keluarga Lee, dan memutuskan hubungan mereka. dan kini Ken menyesal amat sangat menyesal.

"sepertinya kau sudah membaik. Kau bisa…pulang hari ini juga" ucap Hongbin mencoba untuk tidak menatap Ken, menatap kemana saja asal tidak pada Ken.

"hiks… kongie yaa…"

Akhirnya tangisan Ken pecah, dan itu membuat Hongbin langsung menatap pada Ken.

"maafkan aku… hiks…hiks…"

Hongbin tidak tahan lagi menyimpan egonya, ia juga begitu menyayangi hyungnya ini. Hyung cantiknya yang selalu menjaganya ketika mereka kecil. Hyung yang akan selalu berada didepan ketika dirinya diganggu oleh anak anak sekitar rumah mereka. Hyung cantiknya yang selalu berbagi apapun padanya.

"hyuung… hiks"

Hongbin membawa Ken dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan kerinduannya selama ini. Akhirnya, akhirnya ia bisa memeluk hyungnya lagi setelah bertahun tahun hyungnya memilih untuk keluar dari rumah.

"pulanglah…" bisik Hongbin ditelinga Ken, dan itu membuat sekujur tubuh Ken tegang.

Ia tidak menyangka permintaan dongsaengnya. Masihkan adiknya ini menganggapnya sebagai hyung setelah apa yang ia perbuat?

"pulanglah…" Hongbin melepas pelukan mereka dan memegang bahu Ken membawa Ken menatap padanya. Mereka saling bertatap, menyelami satu sama lain arti tatapan mereka.

"appa dan umma selalu memintaku untuk membawamu pulang. mereka merindukanmu hyung…"

Dan nyatanya kasih itu selalu ada untuknya. Setelah semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat keluargalah yang tetap menerimanya untuk kembali.

*****Sorry*****

2 minggu berlalu

Keadaan masih tetap sama, tidak ada perubahan dari pasien yang sedang terbaring dengan alat bantu pernafasan pada hidungnya. Seluruh alat ditubuhnya tidak lagi terpasang, satu satunya yang terpasang adalah selang oksigen untuk merupakan alat satu satunya penopang hidup pasien.

Dokter mengatakan tidak ada luka dalam pada tubuhnya, tidak ada benturan hebat yang melukai organ vitalnya. Semua normal, yaa harusnya semua normal, harusnya ia sudah bangun dari 2 minggu lalu, tapi sampai sekarang ia masih memilih untuk tetap tertidur lelap.

"hiks…hiks… bagaimana ini yeoboo" Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib anaknya yang tak kunjung bangun. Sudah 2 minggu, tapi tidak ada tanda tanda anaknya akan bangun.

Bahkan sokter sudah melakukan perangsangan pada otaknya untuk membuat pasien bereaksi, tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"tenanglah…"

Hanya itu yang bisa Yunho jawab untuk istrinya. Karena memang ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia sendiri juga bingung dan memilih pasrah saja.

"dokter bilang mereka akan mencabut selang oksigennya, itu sama saja membunuhnya. Aku tidak mau… hiks… aku tidak mau.. anakku,…hiks.." kembali Jaejoong meronta dalam dekapan suaminya.

Cklek

Pintu kamar rawat terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja cantik dengan paper bag ditangannya. Paper bag yang berisi makanan untuk orang yang masih berstatus mertuanya.

"umma appa… aku membawakan makan siang. Makanlah dulu, biar aku yang menjaga Taekwoon" ucap Ken.

"terima kasih Kenie" ucap Jaejong "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"tidak pernah sebaik ini umma" ucap Ken tersenyum manis.

Hubungan Ken dan Keluraga Jung membaik, Jaejoong tidak lagi marah dan tidak lagi membenci Ken. Baginya jika tetap membenci Ken itu akan memperburuk keadaan saja. Dan sudah 2 minggu juga Ken kembali ke keluarga Lee, dan tinggal dimansion keluarga Lee, itu semua disambut baik oleh keluarga Jung.

"umma jangan khawatir, Taekwoon namja kuat. Ia akan segera sadar" ucap Ken mencoba memberikan kekuatan kepada Jaaejoong.

"yaa semoga saja…" ucap jaejoong lirih "dokter mengatakan otaknya tidak lagi merespon, seluruh otaknya seperti memilih untuk tetap diam. Hiks… dia… dia memilih untuk pergi…hiks… sepertinya dia marah…"

"dia marah pada dirinya sendiri umma… dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri… hiks" Ken yang tadinya mencoba tegar kini luluh juga.

Ia turut menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga suaminya. Tidak bisa mengerti kondisi suaminya, tidak selalu berada disisi suaminya yang membutuhkannya. Bukankah mereka sama sama kejam? Tuhan telah menghukumnya dengan mengambil anaknya, dan menyadarkannya bahwa yang selama ini ia inginkan adalah sebuah obsesi yang pada akhirnya menyakiti orang yang begitu ia sayangi.

"harus ada yang membantunya untuk bangun. Hiks…."

Setelah mengucapkan itu dipikiran ketiganya sama sama terbayang sosok namja yang sama sama mereka rindukan. Tapi dimana mereka bisa menemukan namja itu, dia sudah bahagia, haruskan mereka rusak kebahagiannya? Lagi?

*****Sorry*****

DEG

Entah mengapa hati Hakyeon tiba tiba berdetak seperti debuman batu. Dirinya sedang asik bermain dengan ketiga putranya yang semakin lincah setiap harinya. Bersyukur karena Daehan sudah sembuh sejak 10 hari yang lalu, dan kini ketiganya dapat bermain kembali. Memporak porandakan arena bermain mereka.

"deyaniii…. Igeo" Manse menjulurkan tangannya kearah Daehan. Dia memberikan sebuah topi prince kepada hyungnya itu

Daehan mendekat kearah Manse untuk mengambil mahkota raja tersebut. Lalu kemudian memakainya, dan memasang pose bak seorang raja.

"deyani wangjaa" ucap Mingguk dan diberikan tepuk meriah dari Manse

"kyaaa…. Daehani wangjaa" Hakyeon juga ikut bertepuk tangan

Ketiga pengasuh mereka juga ikut bertepuk tangan melihat tingkah triplets. Hakyeon bersyukur ketiga tumbuh sangat cepat, otak mereka juga berkembang dengan pesat. Padahal ketika ketiganya lahir amat sangat kecil, berat badan mereka kurang dari seharusnya. Oleh karena itu sebulan sebelum mereka lahir Hakyeon disuruh untuk menggugurkan salah satu dari mereka, tapi Hakyeon menolak dan memilih untuk mempertahankan ketiganya. Daehanlah yang pada saat itu posisinya dibawah, ditimpa kedua adiknya, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bertahannya Daehan untuk menopang kedua adiknya. Dari disitulah Hakyeon terkadang mengajarkan kepada ketiga anaknya untuk saling berbagi, mengasihi, dan saling menolong satu sama lain.

"umma…yepoo…hahahha" ucap Manse sambil terus tertawa

"aigooo pintar sekali menggoda umma nee… ayooo kemariii…." Hakyeon berdiri dan memasang wajah sangar dan berjalan mendekat kepada ketiganya.

Ketiga bocah itu berlari kesana kemari untuk bersembunyi. Ketiganya berlari bersembunyi dibelakang ketiga pengasuh mereka. Sambil terus terkikik geli, menegintip ummanya yang kian mendekat ke mereka.

"mma… andee…." Manse mengibaskan tangannya, saat melihat umma mereka kian mendekat.

"andee…" Mingguk yang juga ketakutan ditangkap mengibarkan bendera menyerah dan berteriak, namun berhasil lari lalu kemudian tertawa lagi.

Tsk dasar anak kecil.

"sepertinya asik sekali bermainnya…" seseorang masuk berjalan dari pintu masuk.

"bojiiieeeeeeeee…." Ketiganya berteriak senang ketika merasa penolong mereka datang.

"aigooo… hei hei hei… pelan pelan babies" Mr. Kim menjatuhkan tasnya lalu kemudian menangkup ketiga cucunya.

"mmaa…yuyooongg"

"mma… tilanosauluse….." ucap Manse fasih mengatakan jika ummanya seorang dinosaurus dan berniat memakan mereka

"aigoo… umma tyranosaurus?" ketiganya mengangguk "kalau begitu kajja kita bersembunyi…" Mr. Kim membawa ketiga cucu mereka kedalam gendongannya.

"YAAAK….apa kalian tidak kasian dengan harabojie heum? Kalian itu berat sekali, Harabojie tidak sanggup menggendong kalian"

"kau meremehkanku?" Mr. Kim memasang pose sombong, tidak terima diragukan oleh menantunya.

"tsk… buktikan saja" cibir Hakyeon

Dan benar saja, baru lima langkah beliau berjalan sambil membawa ketiga cucunya untuk menaiki tangga, tiba tiba ia mengeluh akan pinggangnya.

"AAAHKK… SSSHH… AAAHH PINGGANGKU"

Triplets terdiam, menatap harabojie mereka yang tiba tiba berteriak kesakitan. Ketiganya lalu diturunkan dengan bantuan baby sitter yang tadi sudah siap sedia.

"apa ku bilang" ucap Hakyeon

"aiissh… ternyata aku sudah cukup tuaa" ucap Mr. Kim

"tsk… sudah kubilang jangan mencoba menggendong mereka, ingat pinggangmu appa" ucap Hakyeon yang kini membantu Mr. Kim untuk duduk disofa.

"babies… kalian tidur nee. Harabojie sedang sakit."

"nngg… miyaneee..," ketiganya menunduk, mereka dan sama sama mengucapkan maaf kepada harabojie mereka. Mereka sedikit takut saat harabojie mereka berteriak tadi, mereka kira mereka akan dimarahi nanti, mengangguk pada ucapan ummanya lalu beranjak kekamar bersama ketiga pengasuhnya.

"ternyata waktu berjalan begitu cepat nee… tak terasa aku sudah tidak bisa menggendong cucuku lagi"

"bisa appa. Hanya saja kau tidak perlu menggendong ketiganya sekaligus. Kau tahu sendiri mereka itu gendut"

"sama seperti mu"

"YAAAKK… APPA…" Hakyeon seketika berteriak saat dirinya dikatakan gendut.

"hahahah…." Mr. Kim berbohong, bagaimana orang kurus kecil seperti ini dikatakan gendut. "kau gendut saat mereka ada diperutmu chagii…" lanjutnya lagi, dan Hakyeon hanya mencibir.

Hening beberapa saat. Mr. Kim menatap kearah Hakyeon, menantunya. Istri dari almarhum anaknya yang sudah tiada. Mr. Kim banyak berterima kasih kepada Hakyeon karena sudi menerima anaknya yang batas hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Dan dia sangat berterima kasih karena Hakyeon menghadirkan ketiga cucu untuknya. Cucu cucunya yang begitu menggemaskan dari hari kehari. Merekalah alasan Mr. Kim untuk semangat pulang. Namun dibalik itu semua ada satu yang masih mengganjal dalam hatinya, dan itu juga merupakan bentuk rasa bersalahnya pada seseorang. Dan kini ia berniat untuk meluruskan keganjalan itu.

"hakyeon ah…" panggil Mr. Kim

"nee" Hakyeon menoleh kearah Mr. Kim

"apa kau tidak berniat kembali kepadanya?"

DEG

"apa maksud appa?" Hakyeon membuang pandangannya kesegala arah, asal tidak menatap ke arah appa mertuanya.

"sudahlah… appa ingin istirahat" Mr. Kim bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ingin menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Hakyeon masih terdiam mencerna ucapan pria tua itu. Hakyeon merasa ucapan itu masihlah menggantung, appa mertuanya menyinggung kembali tentang masa lalunya lalu kemudian menyudahinya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"kau tahu pasien yang apa tangani 2 minggu lalu?" Mr. Kim berhenti, lalu menoleh kepada Hakyeon. Melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

Hakyeon menoleh kearah tangga dimana pria tua itu masih berdiri, Ya hakyeon maish ingat dimana pagi pagi buta appanya mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit yang mengabarkan ada tabrakan beruntun di pusat kota. Hakyeon masih menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan itu. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat menantikan ucapan selanjutnya, sedikit rasa khawatir dan takut merajai pikirannya.

"sampai sekarang dia masih belum sadar. Semuanya normal, tapi otaknya mendoktrin dia untuk tetap tidur. Dia butuh seseorang untuk membantunya kembali bangun, dan sepertinya orang itu membutuhkanmu" Mr. Kim melanjutkan langkahnya, namun pertanyaan Hakyeon kembali mengehentikan langkahnya.

"memangnya dia siapa? kenapa harus aku?" Hakyeon kini berdiri, berahrap harap cemas akan jawaban dari Mr. Kim

"jika ingin tau, besok datanglah ke Rumah Sakit, dan lihat sendiri" Mr. Kim melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih diliputi tanda tanya besar dalam benaknya.

Degupan jantungnya kian menderu hebat bercampur dengan rasa takut didalam hatinya. Mencoba mensugesti diirnya bahwa ketakutan yang ia alami tidak akan terjadi, sebisa mungkin Hakyeon memberi kepercayaan pada dirinya. Namun nihil, ketakutan itu kian menghantuinya bersama dengan rasa penasaran.

*****Sorry*****

Hakyeon mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mengikuti ucapan appa mertuanya. Pagi pagi sekali setelah ia memandikan ketiga anaknya dan menitipkannya kepada ketiga pengasuh dan juga kepada samchoon ketiga anaknya, Hakyeon bergegas ke rumah sakit.

Sekarang dirinya berjalan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, berjalan menuju ruangan yang telah disebutkan appa mertuanya. Rasa penasaran dalam dirinya mampu mengikis rasa takut dalam dirinya, sehingga ia memantapkan hati untuk melihat siapa orang yang di maksud.

Beberapa langkah lagi kaki Hakyeon sampai pada ruangan yang ia tuju, hanya saja langkah kakinya entah mengapa menjadi berat. Ia ragu, rasa takut itu kembali muncul dan kali ini dilengkapi dengan detak jantungnya memburu hebat.

Hakyeon masih berdiam diri menatap pintu ruangan, sampai seseorang dari dalam membuka pintu.

DEG

Hakyeon sempat mundur selangkah saat melihat orang itu, begitupun orang tersebut sama terkejutnya dengan Hakyeon. Padangan mereka saling bertemu, dan tidak bisa dibohongi di bola mata mereka sama sama memancarkan kerinduan mendalam.

Dan entah pandangan siapa yang mulai mengabur duluan, yang jelas kini dikedua mata mereka sama sama mulai mengabur karena air mata. Hakyeon ingin berbalik, ingin menghilang bahkan. Tapi kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Semua anggota tubuhnya seolah kompak sulit untuk di gerakkan.

"hyung…" suranya bergetar

Lee Jaehwan, masih berdiri kaku meski sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memeluk namja didepannya ini. Namja manis yang teramat sangat dirindukanknnya.

"hiks… Yeoniiiieee…" Lagi Ken berucap dengan sura serak bercampur suara tangisannya, sedang Hakyeon sama sekali tidak sanggup membalasanya. Bibirnya sulit untuk ia gerakkan sekedar menjawabpanggilan yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan itu.

"ke..keniee…."akhirnya suara itu dapat keluar dibarengi tetesan air mata dipipinya.

Ken secepat kilat merengkuh Hakyeon dalam pelukannya, takut Hakyeon pergi lagi. Takut Hakyeon akan menghilang lagi dari pandangan mereka.

"hiks…hiks… mianhae yeoni…hiks…" Ken memeluk dengan erat tubuh kurus Hakyeon sambil terus mengucapkan kata maaf.

Hakyeon memejaman matanya, ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak membenci sahabatnya, sekejam apapun perbuatan mereka pada dirinya. Bahkan sekalipun sahabatnya berkhianat dibelakangnya ia tidak akan pernah sanggup membenci jika harus hidup bersama kembali, Hakyeon tidak bisa. Kecewa memang ada, dan ia memilih untuk tidak muncul dikehidupan mereka, dan membiarkan dirinya dan juga sahabatnya untuk sama sama bahagia dengan kehidupan masing masing.

"jadi, kau sedang apa disini Kenie? Siapa yang sakit?" Setelah 15 menit menghabiskan waktu dengan tangisan dan juga menyalurkan kerinduan diselingi dengan saling memaafkan, Hakyeon memulai percakapan mereka.

Ken menghapus sisa air mata yang masih ada disudut matanya.

"kebetulan sekali kau datang hyung… mungkin ini waktu yang tepat, dan sepertinya Tuhan menjawab doa kami"

Hakyeon mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung dengan ucapan hakyeon.

"maksudmu?"

Ken justru bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tangan hakyeon untuk menuntunnya masuk kedalam kamar rawat.

"ikut aku" ucapnya

Hakyeon hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Hakyeon. Ia mengikuti saja langkah Ken masuk kedalam. Begitu pintu dibuka, hidungnya langsung mencium aroma obat obatan. Hakyeon bisa lihat beberapa orang didalam yang sangat dikenalnya menatap kaget kearah dirinya. Ekspresi yang sama seperti Ken saat mereka bertemu tadi.

Hakyeon hanya bisa memberikan senyunya, dan otaknya masih berpikir keras untuk menyatukan menyatukan ucapan ucapan yang ia anggap sebagai kode tadi.

Dan akhirnya rasa penasaran itu terjawab kala matanya memandang kearah sosok yang terbaring diranjang dengan selang oksigen yang terpasang dihidungnya. Meski tengah berbaring tapi Hakyeon amat sangat tau siapa itu. Hakyeon amat sangat hapal cara tidur orang itu.

Berusaha mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan ketegaran dalam dirinya. Seluruh sendinya lemas seketika, jadi inikah yang dimaksud ayah mertuanya?

"Leo yaa…" Bisiknya lirih bersama setetes air mata mengalir dipipi mulusnya.

" _ **kau tahu pasien yang appa tangani 2 minggu lalu?"**_

" _ **sampai sekarang dia masih belum sadar. Semuanya normal, tapi otaknya mendoktrin dia untuk tetap tertidur. Dia butuh seseorang untuk membantunya kembali bangun, dan sepertinya orang itu membutuhkanmu"**_

 *******TBC*******


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, again**

 **Pair : LeoN**

 **Keo**

 **RaKen**

 **Cast : All Member Of VIXX**

 **Triplets**

Sudah sebulan Hakyeon begitu rutin mengunjungi rumah sakit dan akan selalu duduk dibangku yang disediakan khusus agar selalu berada didekat namja yang sedang terbaring itu. Sudah sebulan pula Hakyeon selalu mencari alasan untuk ketiga putranya agar ketiga putranya tidak menangis untik ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit. Tidak mungkin Hakyeon membawa ketiga putranya ke Rumah Sakit.

Mengetahui bahwa orang yang dimaksud adalah mantan kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya suami dari sahabatnya, awalnya membuat Hakyeon begitu terpukul. Dia menolak untuk dijadikan sebagai obat untuk namja itu, ditambah lagi Ken sendiri yang memintanya. Hati Hakyeon hancur sebenarnya saat mengetahui Ken dan Leo telah menikah. Lalu kini seolah mereka menjadikan dirinya sebagai obat untuk membangunkan Leo. Kenapa tidak Ken saja? Bukankah Ken adalah istrinya?

" _ **kehidupan kami tidak baik hyung. dia beberapa kali menangisimu dan selalu mengucapkan kata maaf sambil memeluk abu ibumu"**_

" _ **umma mohon Hakyeon aah… dia hanya akan mendengar ucapanmu… dia hanya mendengar perkataanmu. Kaulah yang diinginkannya"**_

Itulah beberapa permohonan dari Ken dan juga Mrs. Jung yang diucapkan sambil memohon padanya, dan Hakyeon sangat tidak bisa melihat seseorang memohon padanya. Dan sejak itulah Hakyeon setuju untuk membantu.

Dan sekarang Hakyeon baru saja tiba di dirumah sakit dan langsung menuju tempat biasa ia duduk untuk kembali bercerita kepada mantan kekasihnya ini.

" _ **bicaralah terus kepadanya. Sekalipun otaknya tidak merespon, tapi semua ucapanmu akan didengar olehnya"**_

Itulah yang diucapkan oleh Kim Uisa yang tidak lain adalah appa mertua Hakyeon. Beliau juga mendukung Hakyeon dan segala usahanya.

Hakyeon tanpa ragu kini menggenggam tangan Leo, mengelus elus perlahan tangan tersebut. Sambil memperhatikan mata yang terpejam itu. Hal yang dulu sangat disukai Leo adalah berbaring di paha Hakyeon, lalu Hakyeon akan mengelus dengan perlahan rambutnya.

"annyeong Leo yaa… kau bisa merasakan kehadiranku lagi?"

Hakyeon mulai mengajak bercerita.

"aku datang lagi. Ku harap kau tidak bosan nee…"

Sesekali tangannya yang satu lagi membenarkan selimut didada Leo.

"bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk hidup lebih baik? Kau sudah berjanji diakhir kita bertemu. Lalu kenapa kau berdusta heum? Ah… yaa… aku ingat sekarang, kau itu kan seorang pembohong. Kau selalu membohongiku, selalu mengkhianatiku, dan selalu menyakitiku. Wae Leo yaa?"

Inilah yang terjadi setiap kali Hakyeon bercerita dengan namja tidur ini. Dia akan terbawa suasana, dan pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang menangis.

Hakyeon menghapus air matanya dengan satu tangannya. Air mata itu keluar begitu saja, dan sebisa mungkin Hakyeon menahan isakannya.

"kau tahu… sesering apapun kau membohongiku, sesering apapun kau menkhianatiku, aku akan selalu memaafkanmu. Kau tau kenapa?... karena… karena aku mencintaimu. Itu saja. Karena aku yakin cinta yang selalu ada akan mengalahkan cinta sesaat"

Hakyeon memejamkan matanya, memori memori ketika dirinya mendapati kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan namja dan yeoja berkelibat dikepalanya. Hakyeon memang tidak mengeluarkan amarahnya, Hakyeon lebih memilih memaafkan, karena ia tahu Leo mencintainya.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu… jadi bangunlah. Mari kita hidup kembali, perbaiki hati kembali. Bersama…. Bersama pasangan masing masing…"

TES

Hakyeon mengucapkan itu dengan begitu pahit. Membayangkan setelah ini mungkin Leo akan hidup kembali dengan istrinya. Dan dia?

Hei, tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Dirinya memiliki triplets, harta berharga yang tidak mau ia tukar dengan apapun.

*****Sorry*****

Ken duduk seorang diri dibangku taman rumah sakit. Dia baru saja akan masuk ke kamar rawat Leo, tapi begitu melihat Hakyeon sudah duduk disana membuat dirinya mengurungkan niatnya masuk. Namun Ken masih bida mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Hakyeon. Rasa bersalah itu muncul kembali, membuatnya kembali terisak dibangku taman seorang diri. Sampai kapanpun ia akan tetap bersalah karena merusak hubungan keduanya. Lalu apa yang harus Ken lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan itu?

Tapi setidaknya Ken bisa bernafas lega, karena dirinya akan melepas Leo untuk kembali kepada Hakyeon. Bukankah Kim Jisoo telah tiada? Pintu untuk mereka kembali telah terbuka lebar.

"sudah ku bilang untuk tidak menangis lagi"

Seseorang menjulurkan sapu tangannya dari arah belakang, membuat Ken berbalik untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara itu.

"tsk… kau tambah jelek asal kau tahu" tambahnya lagi setelah Ken menerima sapu tangan miliknya.

"Ravi yaa… hiks…"

Ken menjatuhkan dirinya kepelukan Ravi yang kini sudah duduk disebelahnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ken yang akan menjadi begitu lemah didepan Ravi. Akan selalu menyandarkan tubuhnya ketika ia bersedih di dada Ravi.

"kenapa lagi heum?"

Dan Ravi tidak keberatan dengan itu semua. Dirinya sudah terbiasa menjadi sandaran namja cantik ini. Justru sebaliknya dirinya begitu senang dengan sikap manja Ken.

"hiks… aku.. aku menangis karena bahagia…. Hiks.."

Ravi mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"bahagia kenapa heum? Kau bahagia tapi menangis"

"ntahlah… aku hanya bahagia saja… ada hakyeon hyung… " Ucap Ken

Ken melepakan pelukannya, menghapus airmatanya dengan sapu tangan milik ravi tadi, lalu menampilkan senyumnya pada Ravi.

"Ravi yaa… kenapa kau baik sekali padaku"

"…"

Ravi hampir saja salah tingkah, namun ia berhasil mengkondisikan dirinya.

"wae? Kau tidak mau aku baik padamu?"

"tsk… bukan begitu. Errr… aku hanya takut saja jika kekasihmu akan marah nantinya" ucap Ken

"ahahahha….. kau menyindirku?"

"eoh? Apa maksudmu?"

"ah sudahlah… nanti suatu saat aku akan mengenalkan kekasihku padamu. Mudah mudahan saja dia mau menerimaku"

"dia tidak boleh menolak pria baik sepertimu. Jika ia menolak katakan padaku, aku akan menegurnya. Arra?" Ken memasang wajah serius seperti memberi ultimatum kepada Ravi.

"ahahahhaha… baiklah baiklah…"

Dan Ravi hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan namja cantik didepannya ini. 'bagaimana jika ternyata kau yang menolak Kenie' batin ravi.

*****Sorry*****

"apa masih belum ada tanda perubahan?"

Jaejoong yang baru datang menghampiri Hakyeon, yang amsih setia menggenggam tangan Leo yang tertidur.

"belum ahjumma…" geleng Hakyeon "kurasa percuma saja… Leo tidak lagi mendengarku, atau mungkin ia melupakanku.."

"jangan berbicara seperti itu chagi… kaulah yang dibutuhkannya. Jangan putus asa heum… umma yakin sebentar lagi dia akan bangun" ucap Jaejoong

Hakyeon mengangguk lemah. Dirinya juga sudah lelah, tapi kakinya tidak pernah lelah untuk tetap terus datang kemari. Tangannya tidak pernah lelah untuk terus menggenggam tangan Leo, hal yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

"chagi yaa… ceritakan tentang keluargamu…"

Jaejoong mengajak Hakyeon untuk duduk disofa. Ia tahu, namja kesayangannya ini pasti lelah duduk berjam jam menemani putranya. Jadi ia mengajak Hakyeon untuk menyandarkan bahunya sejenak.

"sudah lama umma ingin menanyakan kehidupan keluargamu…"

Hakyeon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil membayangkan kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"yaa seperti yang pernah aku ceritakan. Suamiku meninggal ketika usia pernikahan kami 5 bulan dan saat itu aku sedang mengandung"

Jaejoong kembali lemas ketika kembali mengingat jika namja yang pernah ia klaim sebagai calon menantunya ini telah memiliki anak. Ia angat berharap jika Hakyeon akan melahirkan cucunya, keturunan Jung.

"maksud umma… apa kau bahagia?"

"nee… aku sangat bahagia ahju.."

"bisakah kau memanggilku umma? seperti dulu? Sangat terasa asing saat kau memanggil ku ahjumma"

"nee baiklah umma…aku bahagia sekali… aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya mengandung. Dan apa umma tahu anakku itu kembar. Bisa umma bayangkan betapa besarnya perutku ketika mereka ada didalam perutku?"

Jaejoong memandang Hakyeon dengan amta berbinar binar. Membayangkan ketiga anak kembar berlari lari.

"jinjaa? Triplets? Agoooo…. Apa mereka cantik sepertimu?"

"aiisshhh… mereka bertiga namja umma… mereka sangat tampan….hiihihihih"

"pasti mereka tampan nee… seperti… appa mereka" Ucapan Jaejoong melemah diujung kalimatnya.

"Tidak, mereka tampan seperti ummanya. Hahahahaha... Apa umma mau melihat mereka?"

Sebenarnya Jaejoong angat ingin mengatakan iya. Tapi ada sedikit rasa sakit saat mengingat triplets bukanlah cucunya.

"kapan kapan bawalah mereka kemari"

"aku tidak yakin umma, karena mereka itu sangat susah sekali diam… hahaahah" hakyeon begitu semangat menceritakan tentang anaknya.

"sepertinya kau bahagia chagi…umma harap nanti setelah ini kau akan melahirkan cucu untuk keluarga Jung" ucap Jaejoong

"hah?"

*****Sorry*****

"deyaniii andeee….minggukie andeee…"

Manse mengibaskan tangannya dari bawah saat melihat kedua saudaranya sedang memanjat seluncuran diarena bermain mereka. pasalnya sekarang Daehan dan Mingguk mendorong seluncuran ke dinding dekat saklar lampu. Lalu mereka menaiki seluncuran untuk menekan saklar lampu tersebut.

"deyaniiiii…ande…. Mingguki apeun…." Manse terus berteriak , dan mengatakan jika kedua saudaranya nakal

Entah dimana ketiga pengasuh mereka, 5 menit yang lalu mereka ke dapur untuk membuatkan susu untuk triplet, namun belum kembali juga.

'ande andee andeeeeee….."

Manse berteriak kencang begitu lampi mati. Manse memang sangat takut akan gelap meskipun disiang hari. Persis seperti sang umma yang begitu takut akan gelap.

"astaga…. Manseyaa…" Yeri datang duluan dan langsung menekan saklar kembali dan seketika terang kembali. Yeri langusng menghampiri Manse yang terduduk dibawah sambil menangis.

"huweeeeeee…deyani…mingguki napeeuunn…..huwaaaaaaaaa"

Sedang kedua pelaku itu maish berdiri kaku di atas seluncuran menatap adik mereka yang menagis hebat.

"Daehani Mingguki turun" perintah Yeri

Keduanyapun menuruti ucapan pengasuhnya. Satu persatu turun dari seluncuran dan berdiri didepan Yeri.

Yeri yang masih menengkan Manse mencoba mengabaikan keduanya.

"sssttt… sudah Manse yaa…. Jangan mengis lagi. Noona disini…" ucapnya.

Dan Manse mulai tenang.

"Daehani Mingguki tidak boleh berbuat seperti itu lagi arra?"

Keduanya mengangguk polos.

"kalian menyakiti saudara kemba r kalian. Bagaimana jika nanti Manse sesak nafas karena takut? Kalian mau tidak dikasih jatah buah stramberry sebagai penutup makan?"

"andeeeee" keduanya menggeleng begitu mendengar kata strawberry

"kalau begitu minta maaf dan peluk adik kalian" perintah Yeri, lalu keduanya memeluk Manse sambil mengucapkan 'mianhae'.

"poppo" ucap Yeri lagi

Dan ketiga nya saling memberi ciuman sebagai permintaan maaf.

Hakyeon sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu memperhatikan bagaimana anaknya saling meminta maaf dan memberikan kasih sayang mereka. tidak lupa ia mengucapkan kepada pengasuh anaknya karena turut membantu menerapkan disiplin kepada anaknya. Jika salah harus minta maaf, itulah yang diterapkan Hakyeon kepada ketiga anaknya.

"aigooo… anak umma pintar nee…kajja peluk umma" Hakyeon merentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut ketiga anaknya yang berhambur kepelukannya.

"aaahhh… umma menyayangi kalian.. tetaplah seperti ini babies" bisiknya dalam hati.

Setitik air mata mengalir dipipi Hakyeon, air mata kebanggaan eorang ibu yang berhasil melahirkan ketiga putra yang begitu pintar dan lucu. Harusnya bukan hanya ia yang bangga, tapi juga appa mereka. Ya dan Hakyeon sangat yakin jika appa dari triplets akan sangat bangga pada mereka dan harusnya dia bisa melihat triplet sekarang.

*****Sorry*****

' _appa… thalangheyooo…'_

' _appa thalanghae…'_

' _appa nomugomawooo…'_

' _appa juga mencintai kalian nak…'_

 _Keeempat orang itu saling berpelukan menyalurkan kerinduan, sedangkan Hakyeon cuma bisa berdiri dibelakang namja yang sedang berjongkok memeluk ketiga putranya. Hakyeon bahagia sekali, akhirnya triplets bisa merasakan pelukan hangat seorang appa._

' _appa omma thalanghae….' Ucap si kecil manse_

' _appa harus pergi nak…'_

' _eoh?'_

 _Hakyeon ikut menegang, ketiga putranya memasang wajah polos serta bingung atas ucapan yang mereka dengar dari appa mereka._

' _oedi?' Manse bertanya dengan wajah polosnya, membaut sang appa sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan buah hatinya._

' _appa harus pergi nak.. kalian harus menjaga omma dengan baik heum. Jangan buat omma menangis. Atau kalian tidak akan diberi strawberry lagi'_

' _aniii….' Mingguk menggeleng kuat 'belly nomu cohaae…' ucap Mingguk lagi_

' _kalau begitu jangan buat omma menangis. Kalian harus dengar apapun kata omma. Arra?'_

' _nee…' ketiganya mengangguk imut_

 _Namja itu kemudian bangkit untuk bersiap siap pergi, tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Disana Hakyeon sudah menggigit bibirnya yang sebenarnya ingin menjerit agar namja itu tidak pergi meninggalkannya._

' _kajimaa…' bisiknya_

' _appa pergi dulu… annyeeooong'_

 _Namja itu melambai pada ketiga putranya, lalu kemudian berjalan menjauh dari hadapan mereka. sama sekali tidak melihat kebelakang, dimana Hakyeon berharap namja itu dapat melihat kebelakang sebentar, melihat jika dia sedang berdiri menanti kehadirannya._

' _kajimaaa…' suara itu baru bisa keluar ketika namja itu udah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. 'hiks… kajima … aku mohon kajimaa….' Hakyeon ajtuh terduduk sambil menangis_

 _Triplets yang mendengar suara dentuman langung menoleh kebelakang, dan langsung menghampiri umma mereka yang menangis._

' _omma… uljima…" daehan, menghapus air mata Hakyeon dengan kedua tangannya._

' _ommaa… ujimayooo… appa omma thalanghae' Manse, si kecil yang begitu sensitif. Melihat ummanya menangi membuat dia ikut menangi juga._

 _Lalu ketiganya memeluk Hakyeon dengan begitu erat, sambil membisikkan kata 'uljima'._

"KAJIMAAAAA…..HAH..HAHH..HAH…."

Dirinya terbangun dengan sura yang serak dan keringat yang membnajiri seluruh tubuhnya. Mimpi, Hakyeon bermimpi tentang namja yang meninggalkannya dan ketiga putranya. Mimpi itu serasa nyata bagi Hakyeon, hingga terbawa pada dirinya yang benar benar menjerit tidak mau namja itu pergi.

"hiks… hiks… kajimaa… hiks…" bahkan dirinya ikut terisak kini.

"ommaaaaaa….."

Brukk

Triplets satang dengan berlari menghampiri Hakyeon di ranjang. Namun ketiganya begitu kesusahan naik ke atas ranjang Hakyeon yang cukup tinggi. Tubuh gempal mereka berkali kali gagal.

"samchuuuuu…." Teriak Mingguk, tak lama muncul samchon mereka dari pintu.

"tsk… sudah samchon bilang jangan berlari dan tunggu samchon… kalian ini"

Hyuk mendatangi ketiga ponakannya dan membantu mereka menaiki ranjang Hakyeon. Mereka langsung memeluk Hakyeon.

"hiks…hiks…" Hakyeon tadinya sudah menghapus dengan cepat air matanya, namun kembali keluar ketika ketiga putranya berhambur memeluknya.

"omma… uljima…" ucap Manse

"hiks… nee.. umma sudah tidak menangis" hakyeon menghapus air matanya "naahh lihat umma sudah tidak menangis…"

"hehehehhe… umma thalangheyoo" ucap Daehan diikuti yang lain

"umma juga menyayangi kalian," Hakyeon memeluk ketiga buah hatinya.

Hyuk masih berdiri menatap keempatnya. Menatap interaksi keempat namja didepannya. Sedikit tersentuh melihat ketiga keponakannya dapat tumbuh dengan baik dan begitu mengerti apa yang dialami umma mereka. Sedari mereka lahir tidak pernah sedikitpun merepotkan keluarga Kim, dan ibu merekapun tak pernah menganggap ketiganya adalah beban.

Keluarga Kim menganggap triplets adalah suatu keberkahan, oleh karena itu triplets begitu disayangi keluarga Kim, dan sebisa mungkin membuat Triplet mersayakan kasih sayang seutuhnya meski tanpa kasih sayang seorang appa.

Triplets sedang bermain dengan ketiga pengasuhnya ditaman belakang rumah. Disana ada kebun khusus yang memang dibuat untuk triplets mengenal lingkungan alam. Triplets begitu aktif , sehingga disekeliling taman ditananmi rumput yang begitu tebal agar ketika triplets jatuh mereka tidak terluka.

Hakyeon duduk diteras rumah dengan segelas coklat panas dalam genggamannya. Menyaksikan ketiga bauah hatinya yang begitu lincah berlarian kesana kemari. Hatinya tersenyum hangat melihat tawa ketiga putranya. Namun dibalik senyuman yang ia munculkan sedikit tersirat rasa ketakutan dalam pikirannya. Sedikit rasa takut yang berhubungan dengan mimpinya.

"kau baik baik saja hyung?" Hyuk sedari tadi duduk di sebalh Hakyeon, memperhatikan raut wajah Hakyeon yang terkadang berubah sendu.

"eoh? gwaenchana.." jawab Hakyeon

"kau bermimpi buruk?" Tanya Hyuk "ceritakanlah… " Tawar Hyuk

"…"

"huft…"

Hanya helaan nafas yang terdengar dari salah satu mereka.

"aku takut hyukie yaa…." Lirih Hakyeon

"apa yang kau takutkan?" Hyuk membenarkan duduknya begitu Hakyeon mulai bercerita.

"…" Hakyeon terdiam

"apa menyangkut tentang mimpimu? Berhubungan dengan dia?"

Hakyeon mengangguk perlahan "aku merasa lelah, mungkin dia memang tidak mau lagi melihatku"

"sebenarnya kau melakukan ini semua untuk apa? apakah karena rasa kasihan kepadanya? Atau karena perasaanmu padanya tidak pernah berubah?"

Hakkyeon menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya bergerak gelisah, mencoba tidak menatap kepada Hyuk.

"bukan begitu..aa…aku… tentu saja aku hanya ingin membantu"

"kalau begitu kau tidak perlu takut, seandainya ia tidak bangun lagi. Kau sudah berusaha, dan jika ternyata dia lebih memilih untuk tidak bangun lagi…"

"ANDWEEEE"

Hakyeon spontan berteriak dan menatap sengit pada Hyuk. Lalu kemudian Hakyeon bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Hyuk sendiri. Hyuk mengukir smirk jelas diwajahnya, dan bisa menyimpulkan bagaimana perasaan hyungnya itu.

******Sorry*****

Kakinya melangkah begitu terburu buru dilorong rumah sakit. Mengabaikan beberapa sapaan dari orang orang yang mengenalnya. Memilih untuk lebih cepat sampai ke dalam ruangan untuk melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, namun kali ini langkah semangat yang dipacu rasa takut membuat semua terasa berbeda.

Membuka dengan sedikit tergesa pintu dihadapannya, lalu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ranjang dimana sosok yang terbaring itu masih belum menunjukkan perbedaan dari hari kehari. Masih tetap sama, ah ada yang berubah, wajah tampan yang biasanya bersih dan segar kini mulai ditumbuhi bulu bulu halus disekitar dagunya, lalu rambut itu mulai memanjang.

Hakyeon menyentuh daerah sekitar dagu Leo, dan ia merasakan begitu kasar daerah itu. dulu ia begitu senang mengelus dagu itu, dagu yang selalu bersih dari bulu bulu, rambut yang dulu selalu ia keringkan dan ia rapikan. Dan ia ingin mengulang kembali itu semua.

"lihatlah rambutmu sudah memanjang. Biasanya sebulan sekali kau memotong rambutmu. Lalu seminggu sekali kau mencukur bulu halus didagumu. Sekarang biarkan aku melakukannya. Arra?" Hakyeon tidak perduli jika nanti ia tidak mendapat persetujuan. Ia ingin membuat wajah itu terlihat tampan seperti biasanya.

Hakyeon merogoh tasnya dan mengambil alat dan krim pencukur yang tadi memang sengaja ia beli di minimarket. Lalu kemudian mengoleskan sedikit sedikit disekitar dagu Leo. Lalu kemudian mencukur perlahan bulu bulu halus disekitar wajah itu. Hakyeon tampak begitu telaten seperti orang yang sudah biasa melakukannya. Yaah memang dulu dirinyalah yang membantu Leo melakukan itu semua, jadi tidak heran jika sekrang ia begitu menikmati kegiatan yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"kau harus terlihat tampan…" Hakyeon mulai kembali berbicara "…jika kau bangun nanti jangan terkejut jika kau bertambah tampan… hahahhaha"

Tertawa sendiri pada ucapannya.

"Leo yaa… kapan kau akan bangun? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Kau harus bangun… karena aku akan mengatakannya hanya saat kau bangun. Jadi jika kau ingin mendengar maka bangunlah…" llirih Hakyeon.

Tangannya masih begitu telaten mencukur bagian dagu hingga krim didagu tersebut sudah habis dan bersih. Lalu kemudian Hakyeon membersihkan dengan kapas yang sudah diberi toner.

"Leo yaa… Jung Taekwoon…" Tangan Hakyeon berhenti didagu Leo. Memandangi wajah damai Leo yang begitu sejuk.

Hakyeon benar benar menyesapi wajah itu, meneliti bagian mana yang kurang. Tapi semua masih sama, bahkan bintik hitam diwajahnya juga masih sama sepeti tahun yang lalu.

"hiks…apa kau membenciku?"

Hakyeon mengigit bibirnya agar isakannya tidak semakin keras

"jika kau membenciku, tak apa… setidaknya kau bangun dan kau bisa mengusirku kembali…hiks"

Hakyeon menyeka airmatanya. "kau tahu… aku bermimpi sangat buruk. Hiks… aku bermimpi kalian meninggalkanku. Semua meninggalkanku. Umma meninggalkanku, suamiku juga meninggalkanku, lalu apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku? Hiks… aku mohon bangunlah…hiks…"

Cklek

Hakyeon menoleh kearah pintu, dimana pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan begitu anggun sambil tersenyum kepada Hakyeon.

"sedang apa chagi?" Tanya jaejoong yang melihat Hakyeon dengan cepat cepat menghapus air matanya.

"aniya umma…" Ucap hakyeon, namun Hakyeon tidak dapat berbohong, karena suaranya kini serak dikarenakan isakannya tadi.

"chagii… kau menangis lagi?" tanya Jaejoong yang meraih Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya.

"hiks… aku harus bagaimana umma? hiks… sepertinya semua tidak ada gunanya, semua sia sia. Dia tidak mendengarkan kata kataku lagi… dia tidak mau bangun…hiks… dia tidak mencintaiku lagi umma… dia membenciku…hiks"

"anii… jangan katakan seperti itu. percaya pada umma sayang, Leo masih mencintaimu sangat" Jeejoong mengelus punggung Hakyeon, mencoba memberi kesabaran kepadanya.

"aku…aku…hiks… aku menyerah saja.."

"sssttt…. Jangan ucapkan itu… tidak sayang… tidak tidak… kau tidak boleh menyerah, karena kau yang dibutuhkannya…"

"tapi percuma umma…hiks"

"percaya pada hatimu. Tidak lama lagi semua akan berakhir sayang. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi…"

"…"

Hening sejenak, hanya terdengar suara isakan dari Hakyeon.

"bb..baiklah… aku akan mencoba lagi…"

"nah begitu baru Jung Hakyeon"

"ummaaa~"

"hahahhaha…"

Hakyeon tersipu malu dengan rona merah dipipinya, Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jung. Itu adalah harapan Hakyeon sedari dulu, menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung, menyandang marga Jung.

"ah iyaa.. apakah Kenie sudah kemari chagi?"

"belum umma… wae?"

"tadi dia menelpon umma, katanya ada yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada kita. Sepertinya penting…"

"ahh begitu. Mungkin sebentar lagi" Ucap hakyeon, dan merapikan sedikit selimut didada Leo.

"mungkin tentang perceraian dia dengan Leo" ucap Jaejoong.

Hakyeon sedikit menegang. Sejujurnya dia merasa tidak enak kepada sahabatnya, tapi jika memang itu adalah yang terbaik untuk Ken dan Leo, dia bisa berbuat apa. kehidupan mereka tidaklah baik baik saja.

Cklek

"annyeooooonngg ummaa….yeoniii…."

Pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang namja yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Jaejoong terpokus kepada gandengan tersebut, sedangkan Hakyeon terpokus pada senyum cerah diwajah sahabatnya. Jujur saja, Hakyeon baru ini bisa melihat senyum sahabatnya kembali. Beberapa bulan ini, senyum itu hanya seperti senyum palsu. Dan hari ini Hakyeon dapat bernafas lega jika sahabatnya bisa menemukan hal yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum cerah lagi.

"ekhem… sepertinya kalian makin dekat saja. Umma menunggu kabar bahagia dari kalian" Jaejoong yang duduk disofa berpura pura membaca majalah, dan mengabaikan tatapan shock dari sepasang namja yang baru saja datang.

Ken menyadari sindiran calon mantan umma mertuanya itu, dengan spontan ia melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan Ravi, dan berganti dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"aiisshh… umaaa… jangan menggodaku…" Ken mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Ravi sweatdrop karena melihat kemanjaan namja disebelahnya.

"ahahhahahha…." Hakyeon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, ikut tertawa juga membuat Ken semakin salah tingkah.

"YAAKKK..yeoniii… kau jangan ikutan…" Ken berjalan mendekati hakyeon dengan kaki yang dihentak hentakkan.

Namun, semua seakan terhenti ketika matanya melihat sosok di ranjang tersebut. Ken berdiri kaku, lidahnya ikutan kelu.

Namja itu, Leo… dia melihat mata Leo bergerak seperti ingin membuka matanya.

"astaga…" lirihnya

Hakyeon serta Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ken memandang. Dan ketiganya ikutan menatap tidak percaya.

Hampir saja isakan bahagia keluar dari semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut, tapi mereka menunggu sampai benar benar apa yang mereka lihat adalah nyata.

Hakyeon meraih tangan Leo, menggenggam tangan itu erat sambil membisikbisikkan kata kata syukur dalam hatinya.

"Leo yaa… kau bangun" lirih Hakyeon.

Mata itu membuka sempurna, menutup kembali karena mencoba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kematanya.

Dan ketika dia sudah benar benar membuka mata, ia menatap langit langit rumah sakit, lalu kemudian menggerakkan bola matanya ke kanan dan kiri. Lalu kemudian melihat ke sekitar dengan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Ya Tuhaann… kau bangun nak… syukurlaahh" Jaejoong mendekati putranya dan mengecup kening Leo. Airmata bahagia mengalir dipipinya, betapa hari ini adalah hari yang ia tunggu.

Leo memberikan senyum kepada ummanya, ia sangat mengerti betapa ummanya menyayanginya. Ia bersyukur ummanya ada bersamanya saat ia membuka matanya.

Lalu kemudian matanya menatap orang orang selain Jaejoong. Menatap Hakyeon, dimana Hakyeon memberikan senyum terbaiknya setelah ia menghapus airmatanya. Ia tidak mau Leo melihatnya dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Namun, Hakyeon menyadari pandangan itu berbeda. Pandangan datar yang biasa ia dapatkan dulu. Jantung Hakyoen berdegup kencang, takut apa yang ia takutkan terjadi.

Lalu Leo menoleh kearah namja yang ada dibelakang Hakyeon.

Berbeda, Leo berbeda.

Ia memberikan senyuman terbaik kepada Ken, bahkan ia mengulurkan tangannya yang tadi digenggam Hakyeon namun kini ia lepas. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Ken berharap Ken menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"cha…chagi..ya.."

Meskipun terbata, tapi kalimat itu cukup jelas ditelinga mereka.

Ken yang masih berdiri kaku tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Berjalan mendekat dan menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"mianhae…" lirih Leo "sudah..membuatmu… khawatir" ucapnya

Hakyeon menggenggam erat besi penggiran ranjang. Matanya menatap lantai rumah sakit, ia tidak sanggup jika dihadapkan dengan seperti ini lagi.

"sudahlah… kau sudah bangun.. itu bagus" ucap jaejoong, mencoba mencairkan kekakuan yang terjadi, meskipun ia sedikit heran dengan kelakuan anaknya.

"chagi…." Lagi Leo memanggil Ken dengan begitu mesra. Hakyeon bahkan ingin langsung menghilang dari ruangan ini.

"dia siapa?"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jika itu pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk orang lain, mungkin hati Hakyeon tidak sesakit ini. Tapi nyatanya pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya. Hakyeon melepas genggaman tangannya pada besi dipinggir ranjang.

"aku…aku.. aku permisi, ada urusan lain. Annyeong"

Hakyeon menunduk lalu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu untuk keluar dari ruangan. Dadanya terasa sesak sekali, sangat sesak. Berbeda saat mereka berpisah dulu, sakit yang sekarang beribu ribu kali lipat dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sia sia sajakah waktunya sebulan lebih untuk selalu setia mendampingi namja itu. sia sia sajakah dirinya yang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan namja itu dibanding dengan ketiga anaknya? Harusnya Hakyeon berpikir dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan ini. Harusnya ia bisa memikirkan resiko atau hal terburuk apa yang bisa terjadi. Agar ia bisa menyiapkan hatinya untuk tidak sakit kembali.

Tapi kini terlambat, karena namja itu sudah bangun dan fakta mengejutkan adalah Leo tidak mengingatnya.

*****TBC*****


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry**

 **Pair : LeoN**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Saengil chukae hamnida**_

 _ **Saengil chukae hamnida**_

 _ **Saranghaneun Daehan Mingguk Manse**_

 _ **Saengil chukae hamnida**_

Tampak dirumah megah itu terlihat banyak sekali para tamu beserta para anak kecil yang memeriahkan acara yang sedang berlangsung. Saling bertepuk tangan menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun kepada ketiga pangeran kecil keluarga Kim.

Riuh tepuk tangan kembali diberikan ketika ketiga pangeran tampan itu saling berebut meniup lilin yang bertuliskan angka 2 di masing masing cake milik mereka.

"minggukie tiup lilinmu…."

"mante tudah tiup lilin…yeaayyy…"

2 pangeran kecil sudah berhasil meniup lilin hingga padam, namun sepertinya satu pangeran kecil kesal karena lilin miliknya tidak juga padam.

"jjjaa… ayo umma bantu" ucap Hakyeon yang kini menunduk bersama si tengah.

"fiuuuhhhh…" keduanya meniup lilin secara bersama sama dan wajah Mingguk tampak kembali ceria karena berhasil meniup lilinnya hingga padam, meski dengan bantuan umma cantiknya.

"jaa.. sekarang potong cake kalian masing masing…"

Pembawa acara memberikan pisau pemotong kue kepada ketiga pangeran yang sedang berulang tahun, dan kembali ketiganya membuat semua para tamu undangan gemas, karena tanpa hitungan ketiganya memotong kue dengan sendirinya.

Dan lucunya, Manse segera mengambil potongan kue itu dengan tangannya dan menuju ummanya untuk menyuapkan kue itu untuk ummanya.

"mma… aaa…" ucap Manse yang menyodorkan potongan kue itu tepat dimulut Hakyeon

"Nyammm…" Hakyeon terharu dan memakan kue pemberian anaknya.

Setelahnya Manse memasukkan sisa potongan kue kedalam mulutnya sendiri dan kini si kecil itu bergoyang goyang kegirangan.

"halabojieee…aaaa"

Lain dengan Manse, karena si Besar Daehan memberikan potongan kue itu kepada harabojie Kim yang sedari tadi mengabadikan momen ketiga cucunya yang lucu itu.

"aigooo… gomawoo nee cucu harabojie yang tampan" Harabojie Kim memakan kue pemperian cucunya, dan sedetik kemudian tangannya mencegah air mata yang mencoba untuk keluar dari sudut matanya.

"jjaa… Minggukie ingin memberi untuk siapa kuenya?"

Kembali Mingguk cemberut karena merasa terlambat. Mulut menggemaskan itu mengerucut sehingga membuat para tamu ingin menggigit bibir itu.

"apa tidak ada yang ingin memberikan pada samchu?"

"eoh?"

Ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara, dimana samchu yang paling mereka sayangi tengah berdiri dengan seorang namja disebelahnya.

"samchuuuuuuu…."

Ketiganya berlari kearah samchu mereka, namun langkah kedua pangeran dikalahkan dengan langkah si pangeran tengah, Mingguk karena Mingguk duluan sampai pada samchu manis mereka. Mingguk langsung saja menyodorkan kue ditangannya kedalam mulut Hyuk, dan disambut Hyuk dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

Dan ketiga pangeran tampan itu kini berdiri dihadapan para teman teman mereka untuk menerima kado dari tamu undangan. Lihatlah ketiga wajah menggemaskan itu, mata mereka tampak berbinar dan sangat tidak sabar untuk menerima kado dari semua tamu.

Hakyeon benar benar tertawa geli melihat ketiga putranya yang benar benar menggemaskan, padahal ketiganya memiliki mainan dan hampir setiap minggu mendapat hadiah dari harabojie maupun samchu mereka, tapi ya namanya anak anak akan selalu antusias dan penasaran terhadap apapun.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ketiga pangeran Kim yang ke dua tahun. Hakyeon memang sudah merencanakan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu untuk merayakan ulang tahun ketiga pangerannya. Karena ketika ulang tahun pertama triplets mereka tidak merayakan dikarenakan triplets terkena demam ringan, untuk itu ditahun kedua ini Hakyeon berjanji akan merayakannya.

Beberapa tamu hadir, kerabat dari keluarga Kim dengan membawa anak mereka masing masing, beberapa teman si kembar di Baby class tempat riplets belajar juga turut datang untuk ikut memeriahkan.

Melihat seisi rumah yang begitu ramai dipenuhi mainan, membuat anak anak antusias bermain kesana kemari dan saling berkenalan dengan anak anak kecil lainnya. Hakyeon bersyukur acara yang sudah ia rancang dapat berjalan dengan penuh keceriaan, meski dalam hati Hakyeon bersedih karena kembali anaknya akan merayakan ulang tahun tanpa seorang appa.

"hyuuuunggiieeee….."

Suara melengking menyadarkan Hakyeon dari lamunannya melihat ketiga putra tampannya tampak bermain bersama anak anak lainnya. Hakyeon menoleh dan mendapati sahabat terbaiknya datang dengan membawa tiga kotak besar ditangannya. Dahi Hakyeon mengernyit saat melihat dibelakang Ken seorang namja yang tampak kesusahan membawa dua kotak besar hadiah, yang bisa ia tebak itu kado untuk ketiga putranya.

"Kau datang Kenie…." Ucap Hakyeon berjalan menghampiri Hakyeon.

"aigoooo… mana ketiga krucil mu? Lihatlah kasihan sekali kekasihku kesusahan membawa hadiah mereka.." Ken mencebikkan bibirnya pura pura kesal

"tsk… kau tidak perlu repot repot Kenie…"

Hakyeon memberi intruksi kepada salah satu pengasuh anaknya agar membawa ketiga putranya kepadanya.

"dan…apa tadi kau bilang? Ravi?"

"heeheheheh…. Sudahlah hyung, ah itu ketiga pangeran sudah datang…" Ken mengabaikan ucapan Hakyeon dan memilih untuk menghampiri ketiga jagoan kecil keluarga Kim.

"haiii anak anak tampan…" panggil Ken

"noonaaa…." Ketiga berlari memeluk Ken

"YAAAK…sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan panggil noona" ken kembali mencibir, bibir seksinya terpout lucu pura pura marah pada triplets.

"CHUU…" Ken melotot saat menyadari bibirnya dikecup oleh salah satu pangeran tampan Kim.

"hihihihi… noona yeopo…" ucap Daehan si pelaku penciuman

"neee…yepoo cepelti umma…."tambah manse

"yaakkk.. kalian pintar sekali merayu nee… awas kalian…"

Ketiga tertawa geli karena Ken menarik ketiga namja kecil itu kedalam pelukannya dan tangannya bergeriliya di perut ketiganya sehingga membuat ketiganya tertawa geli karena perut mereka yang terasa geli karena tangan namja yang mereka panggil 'noona'.

"tsk… ketiga putraku memang jahil sekali" ucap Hakyeon

"mereka tampan sekali hyung…."Ucap Ravi yang kini berdiri disebelahnya

"eoh? Tentu saja mereka tampan sepertiku…" Ucap Hakyeon bangga.

"pppffff…." Ravi menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa kelepasan

"YAAKK…kenapa kau? Ingin menertawaiku? Aku ini tampan asal kau tahu…"

"nee… suka sukamulah hyung…" Ucap Ravi

Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, karena dia merasa kalah dengan ucapan Ravi yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

"hmm… Ravi yaa… apa…mmm.. perkataan Ken tadi… kalian?..."

"nee? perkataan kekasihku yang mana hyung?"

"eoh? Itu… kaliaan?"

"nee… kami sepasang kekasih. Ah iya, ini undangan pernikahanku dan Ken, kuharap kau bisa datang hyung. Bawalah ketiga putra tampan itu, dan bawalah pasanganmu… aku tidak mau saja kau kerepotan tanpa pasanganmu…"

"YAAAKKKK…." Kembali Hakyeon beteriak kesal karena Ravi menggodanya, tangannya menerima undangan yang disodorkan Ravi. Undangan yang terbungkus Ravi berwarna putih warna kesukaan Ken.

"kau kenapa hyung?"

Ken sudah turut hadir disamping mereka, dan kini tangan Ken bergelayut mesra ditangan Ravi.

"se… sejak kapan?" Tanya Hakyeon

"tsk… makanya kalau kau pergi jangan menghilang begitu saja. Berbulan bulan pergi tanpa pernah bertanya keadaan yang sebenarnya... Sekarang rasakan sendiri kau tertinggal banyak gosip…" Ken berbicara dengan sedikit memainkan bibir seksinya, hal itu membuat hakyeon ingin sekali mengucir bibir sahabatnya itu.

"kuharap kau hadir dipernikahan kami hyung…"

Ken menarik Ravi berjalan melewati Hakyeon yang terbengong melihat tingkah menyebalkan sahabatnya. 'apa apaan dia' batin Hakyeon.

Jika Ken dan Ravi akan menikah, lalu bagaimana dengan Leo?

"chagiyaaa…."

Masih lagi terlibat dalam lamunannya, kembali Hakyeon yang dikejutkan dengan suara panggilan yang begitu dikenalnya.

"ummaa…." Hakyeon tersenyum senang, karena umma Jung hadir dipesta anaknya.

"apa umma terlambat?" Tanya Jaejoong

"tidak umma, anak anak baru saja menyambut kedatangan Kenie" jawab Hakyeon

"lalu dimana ketiga pangeran tampan mu?"

"hehehhe… mereka sedang bermain umma, aku akan memanggilnya"

Hakyeon kembali memberi intruksi kepada salah satu pengasuh anaknya untuk kembali membawa triplets.

Ini bukan kali pertama jaejong bertemu dengan triplets, tapi sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Karena saat pertemuan pertama mereka Jaejoong begitu terpana kepada sikembar dan entah karena perasaan apa Jaejoong merasa begitu dekat dengan ketiganya. Kedekatan itu langsung tercipta saat Jaejoong memeluk sikembar. Sehingga Jaejoong berkali kali meminta kepada Hakyeon untuk bertemu dengan triplets. Dan Hampir setiap minggu Jaejoong membuat jadwal sendiri untuk bertemu pangeran kecil Kim.

Jaejoong tidak perduli sekalipun ketiga namja mungil itu bukanlah cucunya. Meskipun berat, tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa memungkiri kedekatan yang tercipta begitu saja saat dia bersama sikembar.

"monieeeee yeppoooo….." ketiganya berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang sudah berjongkok dengan tangan terbuka menyambut ketiga namja kecil yang sudah ia anggap sebagai cucunya.

"aigooo… kalian makin gendut saja sayang" Jaejong memeluk si kembar dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"apa monie membawa hadiah yang kami inginkan?" Tanya Mingguk

"tentu saja, transformer edisi terbaru lengkap dengan dinosaurus" Ucap Jaejoong memamerkan tiga kotak besar yang dibawa oleh suaminya yang sedari tadi berdiri menatap ketiga namja kecil dalam pelukan istrinya.

Masih sama seperti pertama kali saat Yunho bertemu dengan ketiga namja kecil itu, hal yang sama juga dirasakan oleh Yunho, perasaan seperti istrinya.

"Siapa yang mau hadiah?" Tanya Yunho yang ikut berjongkok bersama istrinya

"Deyani…"

"Minggukie…"

"Mante…"

Ketiganya mengangkat tangan, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong tertawa gemas melihat ketiganya.

"ucap kan apa babies?" Hakyeon mengingatkan

"gomawooo halaboji…gomawoo halmonie…" Ketiga membungkuk hormat setelah menerima hadiah dari keluarga Jung.

"terimakasih sudah mau hadir umma, appa.."

"tsk… kenapa berucap seperti itu heum? Mereka sudah ku anggap sebagai cucuku sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong, saat triplets kembali bermain dengan menenteng hadiah dari haraboji dan halmoni mereka.

******Sorry*****

Satu tanda tanya besar masih terukir dalam benak Hakyeon, tanda tanya tentang kabar 'dia'. Katakan Hakyeon munafik, karena bersikukuh untuk tidak ingin mengetahui kabar namja itu setelah 4 bulan lamanya. Pergi begitu saja, dan seolah olah menutup telingan mengenai kabar 'dia'. Dan sekarang tanda tanya itu semakin membesar, tapi rasa gengsi masih mengusai hatinya, hingga kembali menyembunyikan tanda tanya besar itu dalam pikirannya.

"apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"eoh?"

Hakyeon berjengit kaget, karena disampingnya berdiri appa mertuanya, Mr. Kim. Sedari tadi Hakyeon melihat dari jauh dimana keluarga Jung, Ken, Ravi, Hyuk dan juga Hongbin bermain main dengan triplets. Mereka semua tampak bergembira, terdengar lengkingan suara triplets yang tertawa bahagia.

Semua tamu sudah berpulangan, karena acara ulang tahun sudah selesai. Tinggallah kerabat dekat yang sedang bermain dengan si kembar tampan.

"appa…" panggil Hakyeon "sebenarnya…"

"kau ingin mengetahui keadaannya?"

Hakyeon tertegun, dan dengan samar dia mengangguk.

 _ **Flashback**_

"apa yang terjadi padamu Leo yaa? Apa kau tidak mengingat dengan Hakyeon?" Jaejoong sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya begitu deras begitu Hakyeon meninggalkan ruangan. Bisa jaejoong rasakan bagaimana perasaan Hakyeon, bagaimana perjuangan Hakyeon hingga anaknya terbangun, tapi saat anaknya terbangun justru hal yang menyakitkan yang ia dapatkan.

"dokter bagaimana ini…" Jaejoong menatap Kim Uisa yang baru hadir , karena tadi Ravi berinisiatif memanggil dokter.

"saya akan memeriksa keadaannya, silahkan tunggu diluar" ucap Kim Uisa.

Yunho, Jaejoong , Ken dan juga Ravi bergegas keluar dari ruangan, membiarkan dokter memeriksa keadaan Leo yang menurut mereka kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

Dan kini keduanya masih terdiam, dengan Leo yang masih saling bertatapan. Dan akhirnya Leo mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang dokter. Lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela, menatap jauh kesana.

"ku harap kau tidak lagi mengecewakan menantuku"

DEG

DEG

Leo menoleh kembali, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"berpura pura melupakannya setelah sebulan lebih ini ia menguras tenaganya untuk selalu menjagamu. Kalau bukan karena orang tuamu yang memohon, aku tidak akan mengijinkan menantu cantikku untuk perduli lagi padamu" jelas Kim Uisa yang begitu pedas.

"hufh…"Leo memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang.

Membayangkan kembali apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada namja cantik yang sebenarnya ingin ia peluk.

"a..aku… aku hanya… hanya tidak ingin kembali menyakitinya…" Ucap Leo lirih.

"tapi kau sudah menyakitinya… lagi…"

"yaa… aku tahu. Setidaknya, aku tidak melihatnya menangis lagi dihadapanku. Karena melihatnya menangis sama saja membuat hatiku sakit…"

"kalau begitu obati luka hatinya…"

"tidak bisa…" Leo menyela dan setitik air mengalir dipipinya yang kian menirus "setidaknya…. Tidak sekarang…karena…"

"wae? Karena apa?"

"karena…aku… sakit…"

"…"

"aku janji… setelah aku sembuh dari penyakit gilaku, aku akan kembali membawanya kesisiku. Aku akan memilikinya kembali dan tidak akan menyakitinya lagi…"janji Leo.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"hiks…hiks…"

Hakyeon tidak dapat membendung airmatanya begitu mendengar cerita dari appa mertuanya. Inilah kebodohannya yang saat itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar penjelasan yang terjadi. Dan sekarang seperti terlambat, Hakyeon begitu menyesal karena tidak berada disisi namja yang membutuhkan dukungan tersebut.

"lalu… lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang appa?"

"selama beberapa bulan ini ia menjalani therapy dengan seorang psikiater yang sudah appa sarankan. Dan sudah banyak kemajuan pada dirinya. Dan harusnya ia bisa ikut hadir disini…tapi…"

"tapi apa? apa…apa ia …. Ia tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi? Hiks.."

"bukan chagi… dia hanya takut belum bisa mengontrol emosinya jika bertemu denganmu…. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu… dan… juga triplets…."

"hiks…appa…mianhae…"

"appa yang harusnya meminta maaf chagi…kau sudah banyak berkorban…"

"anni…." Hakyeon menggeleng keras "aku yang harus berterimakasih banyak kepada appa, karena appa sudah banyak membantuku, dan …. Dan appa mengijinkan anak anakku menyandang marga Kim…"

Mr. Kim memeluk menantunya dengan sayang. Menyalurkan kasih sayang kepada namja yang sudah banyak berkorban untuk keluarganya.

"appa juga banyak mengucapkan terimkasih kepadamu… telah memberikan ketiga cucu untuk keluarga Kim. Mereka adalah cucu cucuku..dan akan tetap menjadi cucu cucuku…"

"nee… mereka adalah cucumu appa…hiks"

"Dan sekarang saatnya kau mengejar kebahagiannmu chagi…ayooo kejarlah dia, dan temani dia"

Mr. Kim melepas pelukannya, menghapus air mata dipipi menantu cantiknya lalu memberi kecupan dikening Hakyeon membuktikan betapa sayangnya ia kepada menantu cantiknya.

"hiks… tapi…tapi… aku tidak tau dia dimana appa.."

"tsk… coba sekarang kau lihat ke jendela"

Hayeon terdiam sebentar, lalu kemudian berjalan menuju jendela yang ditunjuk oleh Mr. Kim. Meski tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi Hakyeon tetap mengikuti intruksi sang appa. Dan mata Hakyeon melebar begitu ia melihat diseberang jalan, tepat didepan gerbang ada sebuah mobil yang begitu dikenali Hakyeon. Mobil itu dulu sering ia naiki, mobil yang pernah menjadi saksi kemesraan mereka berdua.

"appa…hiks…" Hakyeon menoleh ke Mr. Kim, dan disambut oleh anggukan dari pria paruh baya itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hakyeon berlari keluar secepat mungkin agar ia tidak terlambat. Berlari menuju mobil yang berada di gerbang mansion keluarga Kim. Hakyen berlari dan tidak memperdulikan panggilan ketiga putra tampannya yang dalam gendongan keluarga Jung dan Ken. Bahkan jaejoong cukup terheran melihat namja yang ia klaim sebagai calon menantunya itu berlari sambil menangis.

Namun melihat senyum dari Mr. Kim membuat mereka semua tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Hakyeon. Mereka yakin semua akan baik baik saja.

"aigoo….. bagaimana cucu cucu ku bisa sekotor ini heum? Umma kalian bisa memarahi kalian jika kalian kotor…" Mr. Kim mengalihkan perhatian semuanya dengan mencoba menggoda ketiga cucu nya.

"bojieee… umma odiga?" namun pertanyaan lucu keluar dari mulut Manse yang berada dalam gendongan Jaejoong

"umma sedang menjemput appa kalian…"

DEG

DEG

Entah jantung siapa yang berbunyi keras, yang jelas semua orang yang berada disana menoleh serius ke arah Mr. Kim dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan.

"appa?"

"appa?"

Ketiga bocah itu juga ikut memandang dengan wajah berbinar.

"appa pulang?" tanya Daehan tak kalah antusias

"nee.. appa kalian akan kembali" jawab Mr. Kim yang kini mengambil Daehan dalam gendongan Yunho.

"apa maksudmu Kim Uisa?"

Yunho menghentikan langkah Mr. Kim yang akan membawa cucunya ke arena bermain, kamudian dia menoleh menatap satu persatu orang orang yang begitu disayang oleh menantunya.

"mintalah penjelasan darinya, jangan dariku…" Jawab Mr. Kim kemudian berlalu pergi diikuti Mingguk dan Manse yang sudah turun dari gendongan Jaejoong dan Ken.

*****Sorry*****

Keduanya masih terdiam didalam mobil.

Tadi Hakyeon berlari dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil yang sudah sedari pagi berada didepan gerbang hanya untuk melihat dari jauh saja. Tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan ikut bergabung dalam pesta, memilih untuk berdiam diri didalam mobil.

Leo sempat terkejut saat melihat Hakyeon yang berlari menuju mobilnya, tangannya sudah akan menyalakan mesin kalau saja lari Hakyeon tidak begitu cepat. Terlambat, karena Hakyeon menerobos masuk kedalam mobilnya dalam keadaan menangis, dan bodohnya Leo tidak bisa berbuat apa apa, bahkan untuk sekedar menyapa saja Leo tidak sanggup. Hingga terjadilah keheningan beberapa saat.

"wae? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku woniee…"

Usai menghapus airmatanya, Hakyeon menoleh pada Leo yang sama sekali tidak berani menatapnya.

Leo meremas semua jari tangannya, keringat perlahan bermunculan di sekitar dahinya. Leo kemudian memejamkan mata dan mencoba menetralkan nafas dan mencoba mengintruksi dirinya agar bisa lebih tenang.

"kau…kau…"

"pergilah…" Leo masih memejamkan matanya, dan tidak menyangka kata kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"dan membiarkan kau hidup sendiri dengan semua kesakitanmu? Anii… tidak lagi Leo yaa…" Hakyeon menggeleng kuat, dan menghamburkan dirinya kepelukan Leo. Meski tidak mendapat balasan pelukan tapi Hakeon bisa merasakan detak jantung Leo yang masih berdetak untuknya.

"Ku mohon… jangan menyiksa dirimu lagi. Ijinkan aku menemanimu hingga kau sembuh. Dan…dan kita bisa… memperbaiki semuanya…hiks…" Hakyeon mendongak menatap wajah Leo, meski Leo tidak mau menatapnya.

"tidak bisa…"

DEG

"apa maksudmu?"

Hakyeon melepas pelukannya.

"aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi… sungguh aku ingin sembuh…"

"kalau begitu biarkan aku berada disampingmu…menemanimu dalam therapy yang kau jalani. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu…"

"kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu mudah memaafkanku? Kau tahu? Sifat pemaafmulah yang membuatku seperti ini…"

"…"

"KAU BEGITU MUDAH MEMAAFKANKU MESKI KESALAHANKU SANGAT FATAL…MESKI AKU SUDAH MENYAKITI HATIMU BERKALI KALI…TAPI KAU DENGAN MUDAH MEMAAFKANKU… ITU SEMUA MEMBUATKU MENJADI NAMJA BRENGSEK HAKYEON AH…. AKU NAMJA BRENGSEK...ARRGGHHH…"

Leo menajmbak rambutnya, dirinya mulai kehilangan ketenangan.

"HARUSNYA KAU MEMAKI KU…HARUSNYA KAU MENGHAJARKU…HARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MEMAAFKANKU…HIKS…AARRGHHHH"

Leo semakin kuat menarik rambutnya dan kini dia menangis hebat sambil sesekali memukul kepalanya.

"HENTIKAN..HIKS…hentikan Leo yaa…" hakyeon membawa Leo dalam pelukannya. Menyandarkan kepala Leo ke dadanya, mengelus dengan sayang rambut namja yang masih begitu dicintainya. Mencoba menghalangi tangan Leo yang ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"komohon hentikan…hiks…."

Dan perlahan Leo mulai mereda. Dia bisa menenangkan dirinya, mungkin karena belaian kasih dari namja yang memeluknya.

"kau tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padamu? Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa berteriak kasar padamu?...hemmm… karena aku mencintaimu, karena cintaku memaafkan semua kesalahanmu…karena cintaku yang mengobati semua rasa sakit hatiku…karena cintaku lah aku kembali padamu…"

Leo masih terdiam menyelami satu persatu kata kata Hakyeon. Dan tangisannya pecah kembali setelah bisa mencerna semua ucapan Hakyeon.

"berjanjilah… sembuh untukku… dan kita akan kembali… kembali bersama… berkumpul bersama.. bersama anak anak kita"

DEG

DEG

Leo mengangkat kepalanya dari dekapan Hakyeon,dan menatap namja manis yang kini tersenyum manis padanya. Leo ingin meminta penjelasan tentang ucapan Hakyeon barusan, tapi terlambat karena bibirnya dibungkamoleh bibir Hakyeon yang kini sudah melumat pelan bibirnya.

"aku mencintaimu…" Bisik Hakyeon dan kembali melumat bibir Leo.

Seolah lupa akan yang ingin ia tanya, Leo terbuai dalam ciuman yang diberi hakyeon, dan kini dirinya berbalik melumat bibir yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya.

Dan kini kembali mobil itu menjadi saksi percintaan mereka.

*****Sorry*****

"YAAA BABIEESSS…. PERHATIKAN LANGKAH KALIAN,…DAN JANGAN BERLARIAN ATAU UMMA KALIAN AKAN MEMARAHI KALIAN"

Jaejoong berteriak melihat ketiga cucunya berlarian dialtar tempat dimana akan menjadi saksi penyatuan 2 orang insan. 2 orang anak manusia yang akan mengikat janji suci

"monieee…. Umma odiga?" Tanya si sulung yang sangat terlihat tampan dengan jas putih serta pita berwarna pink dikerahnya.

"umma kalian sedang bersiap siap, ayoo ikut monie kalian akan menjadi pengiring umma kalian"

Jaejoong membopong ketiga cucunya untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan dimana seorang sudah menunggu untuk segera melakukan perjanjian suci.

"ummaa… aku gugup sekali…" ucap Namja cantik yang duduk dibangku tunggu khusus pengantin.

Namja cantik itu berbalut jas putih senada dengan ketiga putra tampannya. Dengan aksen warna pink di pergelangan tangan jasnya. Hakyeon tampak begitu cantik dengan lekukan pinggang yang sempurna.

"umma yepoo…" Manse berhambur kepelukan sang umma

"mante jangan memeluk umma… nanti baju umma jolok dan appa akan memalahimu…" Daehan mengingatkan adik kecilnya, dan manse langsung menarik diri dari Hakyeon

Hakyeon hanya mencebikkan bibirnya kesal mendengar ucapan anaknya. Bisa sekali calon suaminya itu memperngaruhi anaknya. Mengingat kata caon suami, membuat pipi Hakyeon menghangat, karena terhitung beberapa menit lagi dirinya akan resmi menyandang marga Jung.

"aigooo… lihatlah pipi umma kalian, sepertinya umma kalian sedang malu" Ken yang sedari tadi menemani Hakyeon turut menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"diamlah ahjumma genit… kau pikirkan saja perutmu yang membuncit itu" balas Hakyeon.

Yaa, kini Ken sedang hamil 4 bulan, tepat beberapa minggu menikah dengan Ravi , Ken langsung diberi anugrah yaitu hamil. Kehamilan yang memang sangat diinginkan keduanya. dan setelah beberapa bulan Hakyeon menemani Leo menjalani therapynya, dan setelah dinyatakan sembuh oleh psikiater yang menangani namja jung itu, Leo langsung segera melamar Hakyeon, tepatnya seminggu yang lalu. Yaah hanya berjarak seminggu saja, karena sebenarnya Leo sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka sejak dulu.

"tsk… sepertinya kau juga terlihat gendut. Apa kau hamil hyung?" Ken mencoba menggoda Hakyeon dengan memandang curiga ke perut Hakyeon.

"YAAAKKK… DIAMLAH… MANA MUNGKIN AKU HAMIL…KAMI BARU BEBERAPA KALI MELAKUKANNYA…AHHMMPPPP"

Hakyeon yang merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan aibnya sendiri. Aiishh pabbo, ucapnya.

"bweahahwahhaha… benar dugaanku, dan bersiaplah hyung, sepertinya triplets akan mendapat adik yang banyak"

"eoh? Adeul?" Mingguk yang memiliki insting yang kuat menoleh kearah umma dan noona cantiknya.

"nee… kalian akan mendapatkan adeul babies… bersiaplah"

"aiisshhh diamlah Lee jaehwan…"

"anii..margaku sudah ganti hyung. Kim Jaehwan!" ucap Ken bangga

Jaejoong tertawa geli melihat interaksi kedua sahabat ini. Satu hal yang sangat Jaejoong impikan, kedua namja manis yang begitu ai sayangi akhirnya kembai menjalin persahabatan.

"sudahlah chagi… acara akan segera dimulai. Bersiaplah… dan hilangkan kerutan diwajahmu itu, atau Leo akan memarahi umma karena membuat calon pendampingnya berkerut"

"iishh… nee… neee"

Ucap Hakyeon yang kini menampilkan senyum terbaiknya.

Semua bertepuk tangan riuh menyambut kedatangan pengantin yang dituntun oleh pria berumur, dimana didepan mereka ada ketiga pangeran kecil yang menebar bunga tak lupa ikut menebar senyum mereka kepada para tamu undangan.

Dan sepertinya perhatian tamu undangan lebih kepada ketiga bocah yang menggemaskan itu, ketimbang kepada pengantinnya. Tak apa, Hakyeon tidak kesal, justru ia bahagia karena anaknya begitu mendapat banyak perhatian.

"kuserahkan ia padamu tuan Jung, ku mohon jangan sakiti dia"

Mr. Kim yang menjadi penuntun Hakyeon menyerahkan genggaman tangan Hakyeon kepada Jung Taekwoon untuk mengucapkan janji suci mereka.

"nee appa, aku akan menjaga mereka sekuat tenagaku" Leo menyambut uluran tangan itu dan langsung menyatuka jari jari mereka untuk saling menggenggam memberikan kekuatan satu sama lain.

Dan dimulailah pengucapan janji suci yang sudah sangat lama mereka impikan. Pernikahan yang sangat mereka idamkan, pernikahan yang mereka cita citakan, dan kini bisa terlaksana. Hakyeon tidak henti hentinya beryukur karena Tuhan begitu baik padanya.

Tuhan tidaklah jahat dengan mengambil ummanya, karena nyatanya Tuhan mengganti dengan berbagai kebahagian untuknya. Keluarga Kim yang begitu menyayanginya, ketiga putranya yang begitu ia sayangi, dan kini Tuhan mengabulkan doanya dengan menikahkan dirinya dengan namja yang begitu ia cintai, Jung Taekwoon. Appa dari ketiga anaknya, appa kandung ketiga putra tampannya.

Dan Jung Taekwoon berjanji akan selalu bersukur atas kesempatan kedua yang telah diberi Tuhan padanya. Kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya dulu, kesempatan kedua untuk kembali memiliki pujaan hatinya dan ketiga putra yang tidak ia sangka adalah putra kandungnya. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa ketampanan ketiga putranya serta kekerasan kepala dan kepintaran mereka adalah turunan dari Jung.

*****Tbc*****

BELUM PUAS?

TENANG AJA, CHAP DEPAN KITA SIKSA SI JUNG GENIT ITU DENGAN BERBAGAI MACAM KEINGINAN NAMJA YANG SEDANG MENGIDAM

BWAHAHAHAHAH

*NGAKAKEVIL


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX**

 **RaKen VIXX**

 **BinHyuk VIXX**

 **Cast : All Member Of VIXX**

 **Triplets**

 _ **Flashback**_

"katakan Hakyeonie, katakan pada umma apa yang kau sembunyikan. Katakan pada umma semuanya. Benarkah …. Be..benarkah apa yang umma pikirkan?" Jaejoong duduk dengan gelisah dihadapan semuanya, gelisah menunggu penjelasan dari namja manis yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang diruangan.

"mianhae umma…aku.. aku.. aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan semuanya dari umma dan appa Jung… hiks"

Hakyeon yang duduk disamping Leo, dimana setelah beberapa jam sibuk melepas rindu dimobil akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumah untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Hakyeon masih menunduk sambil memainkan jari jarinya. Sedangkan namja disampingnya hanya dapat menatap sedih kearahnya. Padahal Jung muda itu ingin sekali menarik hakyeon kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus bahu rapuh itu. Tapi ia juga masih mencoba menenagkan diri dan mencoba memahami apa yang terjadi.

"bukan salah Hakyeon" Pria tua yang duduk di bangku Utama membuka suaranya, sedari tadi dirinya menatap kasihan pada menantunya yang sedang diintrogasi oleh keluarga Jung.

"Aku meminta Hakyeon menikah dengan Jisoo, putraku yang benar benar mencintai Hakyeon. Jisoo divonis tidak akan lama lagi hidup, dan ia ingin sekali merasakan kehidupan pernikahan dengan Hakyeon, bahkan hanya sebuah status saja tidak masalah baginya, Aku memohon dan sedikit memanfaatkan keputusasaan Hakyeon saat itu. Dan akhirnya Hakyeon menerima permohonanku…" Mr. Kim mulai bercerita bagaimana awalnya dia bisa menjadikan Hakyeon menantunya.

"…disuatu hari Hakyeon menangis dan meminta maaf kepada kami, ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung, sedangkan selama pernikahannya dengan putraku, Hakyeon tidak pernah disentuh sekalipun oleh Jisoo…"

"ya Tuhan…" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya tidak percaya mendengar cerita mr. Kim

Beberapa orang disana juga ikut tercengang

"Tapi reaksi Jisoo sungguh diluar dugaan, Jisoo sangat antusias mendengar kehamilah Hakyeon, bahkan dia ikut menjaga Hakyeon, itu membuat kami ikut menerima kehamilan Hakyeon. Hingga pada saat sebelum Jisoo meninggal, dia memohon kepada Hakyeon untuk memberikan marga Kim pada anaknya, sampai…sampai saat appa dari anaknya datang menemui mereka… sekali lagi kami minta maaf…"

"anii…anii appa…hiks.. akulah yang meminta maaf. Keluarga Kim sudah banyak membantuku, appa baik sekali, Jisoo juga sangat baik menerima keadaanku, aku bahkan sudah membayangkan akan diusir dari keluarga ini saat kalian mengetahui aibku…hiks…"

"TIDAK SAYANG" Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menahan diri akhirnya bangkit untuk duduk disebelah Hakyeon, membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Hatinya sungguh lega mendengar penjelasan dari Mr. Kim barusan.

"mereka bukan aib sayang… mereka bukan aib. Maafkan umma yang tidak mengetahui kondisimu saat itu. maafkan umma yang juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dan putra umma. dan maafkan Umma yang tidak bisa melakukan apa apa saat itu…"Jaejoong mengelus bahu Hakyeon dengan begitu sayang.

Ken juga ikut tertunduk sedih, membayangkan perasaan Hakyeon saat itu. kejadian yang menimpa Hakyeon tak lepas dari kesalahannya saat itu, dialah sumber masalah yang terjadi, dialah yang membuat kisah cinta sahabatnya menjadi sulit. Harusnya Tuhan menghukumnya lebih dari sekedar ia kehilangan bayinya.

Ravi mengetahui kekasihnya ikut merasa bersalah, tangan yang ia genggam mejadi sedikit bergetar. Dengan penuh kelembutan Ravi mencoba menyalurkan ketenangan dengan menggenggam tangan Ken dan mengelus permukaan tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Ken menoleh kearah tangannya, melihat bagaimana kekasihnya mencoba memberi ketenangan padanya. Dan tiba tiba perasaan Ken ikut tenang karena mengingat bahwa ada seeseorang disampingnya yang mencintainya dan selalu bersamanya.

"mianhae…"

"tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan sayang. Justru sekarang umma senang sekali, karena ternyata ketiga beruang kecil itu adalah cucu umma, cucu keluarga Jung… Ya Tuhan, aku memiliki cucu sekarang"

Wajah Jaejoong yang tadinya gelisah kini berubah ceria dan berbinar, dan itu semua juga tampak diwajah semua yang ada diruangan. Tapi tidak dengan wajah datar namja Jung yang sedari tadi menatap kebawah dengan pandangan kosong.

Dirinya masih sulit mencerna, dan sedikit tidak mempercayai bahwa dirinya adalah seorang appa dari 3 anak. Bukan, bukan Leo tidak senang, justru harusnya Leo bahagia karena orang yang ia anggap sebagai penghalang hubungannya dengan namja yang ia cintai justru adalah penyambung hubungannya dengan Hakyeon. Tapi kembali pada perasaan takutnya, ia masih sangat takut jika sewaktu waktu akan menyakiti Hakyeon dan yang lebih parah bagaimana jika dia ikut menyakiti ketiga malaikat kecil itu.

*****Sorry*****

"namanya Daehan. Dia lahir pertama, karena saat itu posisinya paling bawah, dan dia menampung tubuh kedua adiknya selama didalam perutku, untuk itu aku menjadikannya si sulung. Dia begitu tampan dan berwibawa sepertimu, kau harus melihat bagaimana Daehan bertingkah dewasa dengan mengalah kepada kedua adiknya, dan saat daehan terdiam, itu adalah saat dimana aku seperti melihat dirimu pada dirinya…"

Hakyeon mengajak Leo untuk melihat ketiga anak mereka yang sedang tertidur di box mereka masing masing. Leo menatap takjub duplikat dirinya yang sedang tertidur lelap di box bayinya, bukan box bayi sebenarnya, karena tempat tidur mereka cukup besar untuk dikatakan Box Bayi.

"dan si tengah namanya Mingguk, dia sangat manja dan pintar bersamaan, sepertimu kan? Dia suka makan sepertimu, kau percaya Mingguk bisa menghabiskan berpiring piring dimsum untuk makan siangnya. Makanya badannya terlihat lebih gendut dibanding hyung dan dongsaengnya. Dan dia juga suka bernyanyi, bahkan dia sering merekam suaranya sendiri di ponselku. Dia narsis sekali…"

"sepertimu…"

Leo memotong cerita Hakyeon, lalu kemudian terdiam kembali seolah menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Hakyeon tersenyum kecil, karena akhirnya Leo memberi respon. Ia pikir ia hanya bercerita sendiri saja, tapi nyatanya Leo mendengarkan dan memperhatikannya.

"nee kau benar. Dan ini si nakal Manse…" kini mereka berdua berada di sebelah Box si bungsu. Dimana Manse sedang tidur menyamping sambil memeluk guling kecilnya yang bergambar mobil.

"…Manse sangat aktif, tidak bisa diam dan selalu ingin tahu, dia seedikit usil kepada hyung hyungnya, tapi sebenarnya Manse anak yang pintar dan sangat menyayangi hyung hyungnya…kau tahu beberapa bulan yang lalu Manse sempat membuatku panik karena dia sudah memanjat pembatas pagar di balkon, untung saja Yeri melihatnya dan langsung menarik Manse, untuk itu balkon itu dipasang kaca seutuhnya, agar bisa menjaga mereka"

"…"

Hakyeon selesai bercerita, dan menoleh kesamping dimana Leo sedang menatapi satu persatu anak mereka. Leo masih terdiam dan belum memberikan reaksi, hanya saja jantung Leo benar benar berdetak cepat, bukan karena itu sedang ketakutan tapi lebih seperti kembang api yang ingin meletus dan menampakkan bunga apinya.

Leo ingin sekali memeluk ketiganya, tapi mereka sedang terlelap dan Leo tidak ingin mengganggu ketiganya apalagi membuat mereka menangis. Mengingat itu seketika terlintas dibenak Leo bagaimana jika suatu hari Leo menyakiti keempat orang yang begitu disayangnya? Bagaimana jika Leo kembali melakukan kesalahan yang sama? Membuat mereka kecewa dan kembali ditinggalkan.

Leo melangkah mundur menjauhi box triplets. Pikirannya mulai kacau balau, memori memori dimana Hakyeon menangis dan meminta berpisah padanya terlintas begitu saja.

Hakyeon yang menyadari ketidak beresan pada Leo mencoba mengikuti dan memberi pengertian.

"Leo yaa apa yang terjadi?… tenanglah. Tenangkan pikiranmu…" Hakyeon mencoba menghampiri Leo

"tidak.. jangan mendekat. Aku mohon jangan mendekat."

Leo semakin mundur sampai tubuhnya menubruk dinding. Dan saat itulah Hakyeon cepat menghampirinya. Leo jatuh terduduk dan terisak kembali.

"bagaimana jika aku menyakiti kalian? Bagaimana jika aku kembali membuatmu terluka? Bagaimana jika mereka…mereka menolakku…hiks…"

"hei tenanglah…bukankah sudah kukatakan, jika kami akan menunggumu? kami merindukanmu, kami akan selalu disampingmu … appa"

Hakyeon menatap kedalam mata Leo, memberi kepastian dan kejujuran. Mencoba meyakinkan jika memang mereka benar benar merindukan sosok Leo.

Leo membawa tubuh Hakyeon kedalam pelukannya, hatinya berangsur lega, dia percaya percaya bahwa Hakyeon kembali padanya, dan kini saatnya dirinya untuk sembuh dan kembali memperbaiki semuanya. Leo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memperbaiki semuanya, dia akan berusaha untuk sembuh.

 _ **Flashback end**_

*****Sorry*****

Ooeeekkkk….oeeekkkk…..

"aiiisshhh kau membangunkan anakku lagi hyung"

"YAAKK… AKU CUMA MENCIUMNYA SAJA"

"PELANKAN SUARAMU…KAU MEMBUAT ANAKKU TAKUT"

"SUARAMU JUGA"

"astaga… bisakah kalian tenang? Sssttt….cup cup baby…. Appa disini …."

Namja tampan bermarga Kim itu menimang nimang bayi yang baru berusia 3 hari. Bayi yang diberi nama Kim Hani itu menangis karena seseorang yang baru saja datang langsung memberondongnya dengan ciuman bertubi tubi, sedangkan bayi cantik itu baru saja terlelap karena kekenyangan meminum asi dari umma cantiknya.

Kedua namja yang berstatus umma itu masih sibuk saling menyalahkan, sedangkan appa dari si baby sibuk menenangkan bayi cantiknya.

"chagi… sepertinya dia haus lagi" Ravi memberikan bayinya pada istrinya, dan Ken sudah membuka dua kancing atas kemejanya dan memasukkan niple nya pada mulut anaknya yang baru 3 hari lalu ia lahirkan melalui operasi.

"hiks… kau tega sekali padaku" Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, dan Ken masih menatap sinis sahabatnya itu.

"jangan bertingkah menjijikkan hyung, jika disini ada si Jung itu habislah kau" ucap Ken

"YAA..HHMPPPPPTTT" Hakyeon sudah akan berteriak namun dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya karena melihat Baby Hani yang kembali terpejam.

"tsk… makanya kau punya anak lagi, kau lihat ketiga anakmu sekarang sudah besar, bahkan mereka lebih memilih untuk ikut appanya bekerja dibanding ikut denganmu"

Hakyeon semakin merengut tidak suka mendengar ucapan Ken, ingin sekali Hakyeon menyumpal bibir seksi sahabatnya itu.

"aiisshhh… itu karena mereka penasaran appa mereka sedang apa dikantor. Aku yakin mereka akan membuat keributan disana. Dan… kau pikir kami tidak mencobanya lagi? Kami selalu mencoba bahkan hampir setiap malam, tapi sepertinya Tuhan belum memberikanku ijin untuk hamil lagi…hiks…"

"sepertinya produk si Jung mulai melemah… hahahhahaha" Ken tertawa puas setelah menjahili dan membuat wajah Hakyeon merah marah.

Ravi hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya melihat obrolan kedua sahabat ini. Inilah tingkah keduanya jika sudah bertemu, saling mengejek satu sama lain, tapi meskipun begitu dalam minimal 2 hari mereka wajib bertemu. Atau sekedar saling telpon walau hanya untuk membuly saja.

"bayi kalian cantik sekali…" Hakyeon menatap Hani yang telah melepas niple ummanya. Bayi cantik itu tidur terlelap kembali.

Hidungnya mancung, dengan bibir yang tak kalah seksi dari bibir ummanya. Matanya duplikat dari appanya, dan kulit putih Hani benar benar duplikat Ken.

"tentu saja cantik, Daehan bahkan sudah mengklaim bahwa Hani adalah calon istrinya… hahahha"

"hahahha…"

Entah dapat darimana daehan kata kata itu, semua orang tercengang saat mereka semua berkunjung untuk melihat Ken yang baru saja melahirkan, dan saat Leo menggendong Daehan untuk melihat Hani, daehan langsung mengatakan 'appa… aku mau menikah dengan Hani', kontan saja semua keluarga yang ada tertawa.

Dan mengenai kehamilan kembali, Hakyeon merasa sedih karena sudah menginjak hampir 5 bulan pernikahan mereka, Hakyeon belum juga hamil kembali, padahal Hakyeon sangat berharap bisa hamil dan melahirkan seorang putri, dan jika Tuhan mempercayainya, ia berharap bisa melahirkan bayi kembar lagi.

Tapi meskipun begitu tidak menyurutkan usaha mereka untuk memiliki anak kembali, dan sekarang adalah waktu waktu Leo mendekatkan diri dengan ketiga pangeran kecil mereka. Leo sebisa mungkin menyediakan waktunya untuk keluarganya, tidak perduli selelah apapun dia, baginya keluarganya adalah segala galanya.

Piip Piip

Hakyeon merogoh ponsel ditasnya, melihat dilayar nama pemanggil. Tersenyum sekilas sebelum menggeser layar untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"yoboseyo… "

'yoboseyo istriku yang cantik… sedang apa?'

"aku sedang dirumah sakit, mengunjungi calon menantu kita. Hihihii…" Hakyeon terkekeh geli mengucapkan itu, sedangkan Ken berekspresi ingin muntah.

'aah… sampaikan salam dan cium kami untuk Baby Hani' ucap namja diseberang yang sedang mengatur ketiga beruang kecil yang super aktif.

"neee… bagaimana anak anak? Apakah sudah makan siang?" Hakyeon sedikit terpikir pada ketiga anaknya, pasalnya Leo tidak membawa satu pengasuh pun.

'kau tenang saja sayang. Mereka sudah aman dengan makan siangnya'

"jangan katakan kau memberi mereka es krim?" Hakyeon menajamkan matanya, meskipun ia yakin Leo tidak dapat melihatnya.

'errr…mereka memaksaku sayang'

"YAAAAKKK SUDAH KUDUGA! Kau tidak mendengar ucapanku, kau tau mereka baru saja sembuh dari demam ringannya, aku tidak mau mereka sakit lagi"

'kau tahu, tatapan Mingguk tidak bisa kutolak. Tenang saja kami hanya makan 3 cup saja'

" 3 Cup kau bilang? Astaga… yang benar sajah… Demi Tuhan kau punya lambung Jung, jika kalian berempat sakit bagaimana? Aku juga yang repot. Sekarang antarkan anak anak ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau tahu!"

Piip

Hakyeon menggeser layar kembali dan mematikan ponselnya. Emosinya sudah diubun ubun begitu mendenagr suami dan ketiga anaknya sedang menyantap es krim. Hakyeon memang sangat memperhatikan kesehatan keluarganya, minggu lalu ketiga anaknya terserang demam ringan karena Hakyeon berhasil memberi anti body yang kuat untuk ketiga beruang mereka, dan perlu diingatkan jika Jung Leo juga tidak bisa menyantap makanan dingin itu.

Hakyeon membayangkan dirinya akan kembali kerepotan karena ulah keempat beruangnya.

Piip Piip

Ponsel Hakyeon bergetar kembali, dan masih dari pemanggil yang sama. Dengan cepat Hakyeon menggeser layar ponselnya kembali.

"nee… apa lagi? Cepat kau antatkan mereka…"

'umma…'

Hakyeon terdiam begitu mendengar suara anaknya, bukan suara suaminya.

"ada apa sayang? Kalian sudah selesai?"

'umma…appa sedang dikamar mandi. Appa tadi muntah muntah umma…'

Daehan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Dan seketika kaki Hakyeon lemas, benar dugaannya.

*****Sorry*****

"kau memang tidak bisa mendengar kata kataku…hiks… sudah kukatakan untuk tidak menyentuh makanan dingin itu..hiks…."

Kini Hakyeon tiduran menyamping sambil menangis dan menatap suaminya yang sedang terbaring disebelahnya. Siang tadi Hakyeon langsung menyusul ke tempat dimana suami dan anaknya berada, dan segera membawa Leo ke rumah sakit, tapi saat dokter mengatakan Leo kekurangan cairan karena trus memuntahkan isi perutnya tak henti henti, Leo memilih untuk dirawat dirumah saja, dengan infus terpasang dipergelangan tangannya.

"aku baik baik saja sayang…" Leo sebenarnya jengah mendengar tangisan istrinya yang dinilai berlebihan. Dirinya baik baik saja, tapi istrinya sudah panik bukan main.

"tapi kau terus muntah muntah wonie….hiks…"

"besok juga sudah tidak lagi, tenanglah"

"tapi…hiks…"

"appa mengatakan aku tidak apa apa sayang, hanya dehidrasi saja"

"kau melupakan sarapan dan amkan siangmu, kau malah memilih makan eskrim…hiks"

"entahlah, nafsu makanku benar benar hilang beberapa hari ini…"

"tuhkan…hueee…..hiks"

Tangisan Hakyeon pecah, dan semakin membuat Leo geram. Istrinya berlebihan sekali, sebelumnya tidak pernah sekhawatir ini.

"tenanglah sayang, aku akan segera sembuh" Leo membawa tubuh istrinya dalam dekapannya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dari selang infus.

"jangan sakit…hiks… kami membutuhkan mu appa…hiks"

Leo ingin sekali tertawa melihat tingkah berlebihan istrinya, hei dia hanya sakit dehidrasi saja kenapa istrinya menganggap dirinya sakit parah dan seperti ingin mati saja. Tapi syukurlah istrinya begitu peduli dengannya.

Tak lama Leo melihat nafas istrinya sudah mulai teratur menandakan bahwa Hakyeon sudah terlelap, dan sudah waktunya juga Leo untuk terlelap.

Semakin hari tingkah Hakyeon semakin berubah, maksudnya seperti tambah cengeng dan manja. Leo berpikir mungkin karena istrinya sedikit iri dengan Ken yang sudah memiliki bayi, sedangkan mereka belum lagi dikarunia anak kembali. Beberapa kali Hakyeon kedapatan menangis saat menjenguk Hani dan menggumamkan ingin hamil kembali, dan Leo bodoh sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Leo juga sangat ingin sekali istrinya hamil kembali, ingin memiliki bayi kembali. Leo ingin sekali merasakan merawat bayi dari sejak mereka bayi, atau bahkan Leo ingin merasakan yang namanya masa masa istri mengidam seperti yang diceritakan Ravi, yaa Leo ingin sekali merasakan itu. tapi harapan tetaplah ahrapan tanpa adanya usaha, dan Leo akan terus berusaha untuk membuat istri cantiknya hamil.

*****Sorry******

Hoooeekk….hooek….hooeeek….

Hakyeon terbangun begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang muntah dikamar mandi. Hakyeon tidak melihat suaminya di ranjang, dan hanya terlihat selang infus yang sudah dilepas. Hakyeon langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk memastikan kondisi suaminya yang sudah pasti muntah muntah lagi.

"sayang, kenapa tidak membangunkanku…" Hakyeon menahan tubuh Leo yang bertumpu pada westafel , Hakyeon menghidupkan keran and membasuh mulut suaminya yang kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya yang sebenarnya tidak berisi apapun.

Leo hanya memejamkan mata, tubuhnya benar benar lemas.

"gwaenchana? Aku akan memanggil appa Kim" Hakyeon membantu Leo untuk kembali ke ranjang.

"tidak perlu sayang, aku hanya perlu istirahat saja"

"TIDAK PERLU APANYA? KAU MUNTAH MUNTAH SEJAK KEMARIN JUNG TAEKWOON, KAU BILANG TIDAK APA APA?"

Kembali Hakyeon emosi, padahal tadi malam dirinya menangis hebat melihat kondisi suaminya, tapi pagi ini Leo mendapatkan perubahan emosi istrinya.

"aku hanya perlu teh madu saja, yang hangat" ucap Leo takut takut, karena dia benar benar takut jika istrinya sudah berteriak.

"baiklah tunggu disini, dan jangan coba coba turun dari ranjang. Arra?"

Usai membantu Leo berbaring di ranjang, Hakyeon bergegas turun kebawah untuk membuatkan suaminya teh madu, meskipun dalam benaknya sedikit aneh karena suaminya jarang sekali minum teh madu pagi hari, biasanya suaminya meminta dibuatkan kopi. Mungkin efek Hakyeon marah tadi.

"apa Leo masih muntah muntah chagi?" Jaejoong menginap kdikediaman mereka, saat mengetahui anaknya sakit, karena Jaejoong pasti tau Hakyeon akan kerepotan mengurusi ketiga beruang kecil dan singa besar.

"nee umma…hiks. Aku tidak tau sebenarnya dia kenapa. Hiks…hiks…"

Hakyeon mengaduk madu yang baru saja ia campurkan dengan teh, matanya kembali memanas melihat kondisi suaminya.

"tenanglah sayang, kau bisa membuat ketiga beruang kecil menangis juga. Dengan cepat cepat hakyeon menghapus air matanya, dan menoleh ke meja makan dimana ketiga anaknya sedang bersemangat menyantap roti bakar.

"Leo juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sayang. Beberapa tahun yang lalu lebih tepatnya. Dia bahkan sampai diinfus beberapa minggu dirumah sakit karena nafsu makannya hilang sama sekali. Tapi dokter tidak menemukan sakit apapun dalam tubuhnya. Lalu kemudian dia baik dengan sendirinya…seperti orang hamil yang sedang morning sick…"

"tapi ini mungkin berbeda umma… bisa saja Leo…apa umma bilang?"

"yaa… maksud umma, Leo seperti… ah… apa…"

Keduanya bertatapan dan isi kepala mereka seperti berpikiran hal yang sama. Detak jantung Hakyeon bahkan berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

"apa kau sudah memeriksakan dirimu sayang?"

Hakyeon menggeleng, lalu kemudian dengan cepat Hakyoen membawa gelas berisi teh madu permintaan suaminya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Begitu sampai dikamar Hakyeon langsung membantu Leo untuk menegak teh buatannya, lalu kemduian Hakyeon mengambil sesuatu dari lemari dan masuk kekamar mandi untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Leo hanya memandang tingkah istrinya, tanpa berpikiran apapun, dan kembali menegak tehh yang sedikit mengurangi rasa mual yang sedari tadi ia rasakan. Leo teringat kembali, ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Persis seperti sekarang, Leo tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tidak bisa makan apapun, awalnya Leo berpikir dia keracunan makanan tapi setelah diperiksa semuanya baik baik saja, hanya saja Leo selalu muntah apabila pagi hari dan hanya akan tenang jika sudah menegak teh madu hangat.

Cklek.

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit dikamar mandi, akhirnya Hakyeon keluar dan langkah kakinya begitu cepat menghampiri Leo yang bersandar dikepala ranjang. Hakyeon langsung menubruk tubuh suaminya sambil menangis kencang.

"HIKS….HIKS…."

"sayang kau kenapa? Jangan membuatku takut. Katakan padaku ada apa?"

Leo seketika menjadi panik melihat istrinya yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi cengeng seperti ini.

"WONIEE….HIKS… MAAF…HIKS… MAAF…"

"maaf untuk apa sayang, katakan padaku" Jantung Leo ikut berdegup kencang. Terjadi sesuatukah?

Leo menarik mundur tubuh istrinya, memegang bahu istrinya yang bergetar dan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Leo menghapus air mata dipipi yang terlihat lebih berisi itu.

"maaf menyusahkanmu… hiks. Harusnya…hiks… harusnya aku yang mengalami apa yang kau alami sekarang…hiks…"

"apa maksudmu sayang?"

"hiks…." Hakyeon kembali memeluk tubuh suaminya lalu kemudian menyelipkan benda yang sedari tadi digenggamnya ke tangan Leo.

Leo mengernyitkan dahinya melihat benda yang ada ditangannya, mencoba mencerna apa maksud perkataan istrinya. Leo melihat dua garis merah di benda yang ia pegang, meski garis tersebut satunya kurang jelas, tapi bisa dipastikan itu sebuah garis.

DEG

DEG

Dua garis?

Apa itu artinya?

"sayang? Benarkah?"

Leo menarik kembali bahu istrinya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"hiks…heeuumm…" Hakyeon mengangguk lucu hingga membuat Leo tidak tahan untuk membawa istrinya berguling guling diranjang mereka.

"YA TUHAAANN….. AKHIRNYAAA…..AAAAHHH…HAHAHAHHA…CUP CUP CUP CUP CUP"

Leo menghujami wajah Hakyeon dengan ciuman bertubi tubi di seluruh wajahnya, tangannya juga ikut mengelus perut datar Hakyeon yang mungkin tidak lama lagi akan membuncit.

"terima kasih sayang… "

"harusnya… aku yang mengalami morning sick" ucap Hakyeon dengan polosnya.

Jadi apa yang Leo alami mungkin saja gejala morning sick yang biasa dialami oleh orang hamil, tapi entah mengapa justru seorang suamilah yang mengalaminya.

"tidak apa sayang, aku rela mengalami ini semua asal kau dan baby tetap sehat"

"anii… kau harus tetap sehat sayang, karena kau harus menuruti apapun keinginanku. Bukankah orang hamil akan selalu menginginkan apapun?"

"…"

Terjadi keheningan sebentar, Leo seketika mulai merasakan sedikit kengerian mengingat kembali ucapan Ravi yang hampir saja mati karena menuruti semua keinginan istrinya.

"sayaanngg…" Hakyeon mulai merengek saat Leo terdiam

"nee… tentu saja, appa akan mengabulkan apapun permintaan umma" Leo membawa istrinya dalam pelukannya kembali dan tangannya tak henti hentinya menglus perut datar Hakyeon.

"sayang bagaimana jika ini kembar lagi?"

"…"

*****Sorry*****

Setelah memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit, untuk benar benar memastikan kehamilan Hakyeon barulah mereka benar benar bergembira dengan kehamilan menantu keluarga Jung kembali. Ketiga singa kecil juga turut bergembira karena mereka akan mendapat adik kembali, mereka memang sangat senang dengan adik kecil. Beberapa kali mereka meminta Hani untuk ditinggal dirumah mereka, dan mereka harus mendapat omelan dari namja yang masih mereka panggil noona yeopo mereka.

Dan apa yang Leo alami ternyata sudah tidak dialami lagi, karena gantian Hakyeonlah yang mengalaminya. Tapi anehnya, meski sudah memasuki trismester kedua kehamilan, Hakyeon masih mengalami morning sick dan itu terjadi apabila keinginannya tidak dituruti oleh suaminya.

"woniee~…"

Leo memejamkan matanya, bersiap siap mendengarkan perkataan istrinya. Leo menajamkam pendengarannya meski ponselnya sudah dalam volme yang full.

"nee luv…" dan semenjak istrinya hamil, istrinya hanya mau dipanggil dengan sebutan luv dan baby.

'euumm… apa kau sibuk?'

'nee aku sibuk' ingin sekali Leo menjawab itu, lihat saja dimana dia sekarang? Berada diantara para beberapa pemegang saham. Dan Leo dengan sangat terpaksa mengangkat panggilan istrinya karena kalau tidak istrinya akan murka.

"tidak"

"kenapa dingin sekali? Kau berbohong? Kau sedang rapat?" suara Hakyeon mulai bergetar

"tidak luv… katakan apa yang kau inginkan saat ini, dan aku akan dengan segera mengantarnya untukmu"

"benarkah? Euumm…."

Wajah Leo sebenarnya sudah merah padam, karena beberapa orang diruangan rapat memperhatikan dirinya dan pasti mereka mendengarkan perkataannya yang jauh dari biasanya.

"bisakah kau membelikanku bando telinga kelinci seperti Hani? Barusan saja Ken mengirimkan foto Hani menggunakan bando kelinci. Kau tau? Hani cantik sekali… aku ingin sekali membeli bando itu… maukah kau membelikannya?"

OH GOD, bisakah ia membunuh Ken sekarang juga?

Bukan sekali dua kali Ken membuat istrinya begini. Hampir setiap saat istri sahabatnya itu memamerkan apa yang ia pakaikan pada anaknya, dan itu berhasil membuat mood istrinya berantakan. Perlu diingat Hakyeon sangat menginginkan anak perempuan.

"wonieee~" suara Hakyeon merengek

"nee luv. Aku akan membelikannya saat rapatku sudah selesai. Kau bisa menunggu bukan?"

"kau bilang tadi tidak sedang rapat! Kau berbohong. Tidak usah jadi saja, aku tau itu merepotkanmu. Hiks…"

Tuuut Tuut

Leo memejamkan matanya, otaknya benar benar panas menghadapi tingkah istrinya. Menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menetralkan emosinya. Jangan sampai ia kelepasan dan menghancurkan hubungannya dengan istrinya. Sebisa mungkin Leo mengalah.

"Ravi yaa… kau pimpin dan lanjutkan rapatnya. Aku ada urusan"

Leo bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke pintu setelah terlebih dahulu pamit kepada peserta rapat. Beberapa petinggi perusahaan tersenyum geli melihat direktur muda Jung, mereka memaklumi apa yang dialami oleh tuan Jung.

"Tuan Jung, kau harus sabar menghadapi istri yang sedang hamil, karena disitulah saat saat yang dirindukan seorang suami nantinya…" Ujar petinggi Park sambil tersenyum

"huft…"

Leo menampilkan senyum paksanya, lalu kemduian menghilang dibalik pintu. Ya memang benar, ia harus menikmati saat saat istrinya mengidam, karena saat saat seperti itu hanya bisa dialami beberapa bulan saja.

*****Sorry*****

"YANG BENAR SAJA UMMAA, ORANG ORANG MELIHATKU SUDAH SEPERTI ORANG GILA"

Leo menggeram ddengan wajah memerah, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dimana ketiga singa kecilnya menatap dengan tatapan polos mata mereka.

"Harusnya kau bersabar, ini demi anakmu juga." Jaejoong mencoba memberi pengertian kepada anak kesayangannya.

"ASTAGAA… SETAUKU ORANG MENGIDAM HANYA SAMPAI BULAN KE TIGA, TAPI KENAPA SUDAH MEMASUKI BULAN KEENAM DIA MASIH SAJA MENGIDAM UMMA… DAN PARAHNYA LAGI KEINGINANNYA SEMAKIN PARAH DAN ANEH"

"Pelankan suaramu, kau bisa membuat hakyeon terbangun dan mendengar perkataanmu" Jaejoong berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik

"ya Tuhaan…." Leo menggeram.

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi?

Saat jam makan siang tadi, Hakyeon mendatanginya dikantor dan mengajaknya makan siang di luar. Masih dalam batas wajar, sampai pada Ken mengirim foto Hani dengan menggunakan jepitan Hello Kitty dirambutnya, dan Hani sedang menghisap susu menggunakan botol dot bergambar Hello Kitty.

Leo mulai menatap horor istrinya saat tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya, dan saat Hakyeon memperlihatkan layar ponselnya, saat itulah Leo mulai gelisah dan mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Hakyeon meminta Leo menggunakan bando kelinci yang beberapa bulan lalu dibelinya, yang kebetulan sedang dibawa Hakyeon, lalu kemudian mereka pergi mencari jepit rambut seperti milik Hani, dan mereka juga akan membeli banana milk di minimarket.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana wajah Leo saat berjalan keluar kantor? Di toko? Di minimarket? Semua orang memandangnya aneh dan bahkan beberapa karyawannya tertawa puas. Harga dirinya benar benar jatuh.

Dan saat perjalanan pulang Hakyeon tertidur didalam mobil seolah melupakan suaminya yang sudah seperti orang gila menggunakan bando kelinci berwa pink, Hakyeon seperti lupa pada suaminya, dan Leo Cuma bisa menggeram sendiri. Ya Tuhan sampai kapan ia mendapat cobaan seperti ini.

"kau harus bersabar menghadapinya, biar bagaimanapun itu untuk kebaikan anak kalian…"

"huft…" kembali Leo menarik nafas

"kau istirahatlah, anak anak biar tidur dengan umma" Jaejoong menggiring ketiga cucunya untuk dibawa kekamar mereka. sudah jam mereka tidur.

Usai jaejoong menghilang, Leo menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dimana ia duduk. Ingin sekali masuk ke kamar dan membaringkan tubuhnya, tapi ia masih sedikit kesal dengan istrinya,jadi ia memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Baru saja Leo memejamkan matanya sesaat, kini telinganya yang semakin sensitif mendengar seperti suara isakan. Leo langsung membuka matanya dan mencari sumber suara.

"hiks….hiks…."

Dan pandangannya tertuju pada tangga, dimana istrinya duduk di bawah anak tangga sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di tangannya.

"huft…sekarang apa lagi' batin Leo.

Meskipun kesal, Leo tetap menghampiri Istrinya. Leo duduk disamping Hakyeon, takut takut istrinya mengidam hal lain lagi.

"luv…" Leo mengubah mimik wajahnya, dan melembutkan suaranya.

"hiks…" istrinya masih terus menangis.

"kenapa heum? Katakan apa yang kau inginkan lagi… aku akan mengabulkannya."

"ani… Wonie jahat" Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Leo. Kini wajah cantik itu beruraian air mata.

"wae? Jahat kenapa?"

"wonie marah karena menggunakan bando lucu itu kan? Wonie…wonie tidak sukakan…hiks…"

JLEB

Mati kau Jung.

Leo berusaha menciptakan senyum manis diwajahnya, jangan sampai istrinya melihat wajah lelahnya.

"Siapa bilang?"

"aku mendengarmu tadi, kau berteriak…hiks"

"huft…"

Dan lagi Leo mencoba menahan emosinya.

"sekarang aku tanya, apa aku tampan?"

"tentu saja kau tampan, suamiku paling tampan didunia"

"kalau begitu apa wajah tampanku ini pantas memakai jepit rambut hello kitty? Lalu bando pink? Lalu kemudian berjalan disepanjang toko? Kau suka pelayan toko melihat suamimu seperti itu luv? Belum lagi mereka akan berpikiran jika aku adalah suami bodoh…"

"suamiku tidak bodoh!"

Hakyeon memotong ucapan Leo dengan cepat. Dan smirk terpancar diwajah Leo.

"benarkah? Aku tidak bodoh? Kalau begitu kau mau aku menggunakan itu lagi?"

"ANII…" Hakyeon menggeleng lucu.

"good"

Leo meraih istrinya kedalam pelukannya, sudah dipastikan Leo akan terlepas dari segala macam benda pink, dan ingatkan Leo untuk memblokir Ken dari kehidupan mereka sampai istrinya melahirkan.

"heuumm… aku tidak akan memaksamu memakai benda benda itu…"

"nee… bagus luv. Aku mencintaimu" Leo mengecup kepala istrinya.

Hening beberapa saat, dan tangisan Hakyeon mulai mereda. Leo bisa bernafas lega karena istrinya sudah tidak akan memaksa dirinya lagi dengan keinginan anehnya itu.

"woniee~"

Namun, seketika aura gelap muncul disekitar Leo.

"n..nee… luv…"

"bisakah kau carikan aku manisan jagung? Tiba tiba saja aku menginginkan itu"

Leo memejamkan matanya.

"apa Ken baru saja mengirimimu sesuatu? Foto Hani sedang makan jagung mungkin?"

"anii… aku benar benar menginginkannya saat melihat boneka jagung milik ketiga singa kecil kita" ucap Hakyeon polos.

"baiklah. Kau tunggu dikamar, aku akan mencarinya, semoga saja masih ada kedai yang buka"

Leo mengantar istrinya kekamar, dan memasangkan handset ke telinga hakyeon dan memutarkan music klasik agar istri dan anaknya tenang.

Lalu kemudian Leo keluar kamar untuk memulai pencariannya, berdoa saja semoga keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

*****Sorry*****

Pagi sekali Leo terbangun tanpa kehadiran sang istri disebelahnya. Masih ada sedikit rasa kesal dihatinya, ia pikir ia telah lepas dari kegilaan istrinya akan benda pink, tapi nyatanya keinginan istrinya semakin parah. Menginginkan manisan jagung, setelah Leo berkeliling mencari makanan aneh itu, dan akhrinya berhasil meminta seorang penjaga kedai membuatnya barulah Leo kembali kerumah, dan bahunya melemas saat melihat istrinya tertidur pulas tanpa beban sama sekali. Dan Leo meletakkan kasar toples berisi manisan itu di nakas, dan membanting tubuhnya diranjang untuk segera tidur. Tubuhnya benar benar lelah.

Leo baru saja tidur beberapa jam yang lalu akibat mencari keinginan istrinya, tapi kini ia harus bangun pagi karena kantor menunggunya. Moodnya sedikit buruk karena pagi ini terbangun tanpa suara sang istri.

Setelah selesai bersiap siap dengan stelan kantor, Leo turun dan sedikit penasaran dengan suara ribut ribut di meja makan.

"aigoooo Hani semakin cantik saja…"

"hani yeopo… umaa Hanii yeopooo"

"iisshh Hani punya Daehan!"

Leo hampir saja memberhentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar nama Hani. Maklum saja Leo sedikit sensitif dengan nama itu.

Dan benar saja, bayi cantik dan ummanya sudah hadir dirumah mereka sepagi ini. Untuk apa coba? Ingin membuat istrinya gila lagi?

"tsk… jangan mencubit pipinya hyung, kau ingin anakku malas makan?"

"YAAKK… alasan macam apa itu, aku hanya gemas dengan pipinya."

Hakyeon kembali mengelus elus bayi yang berada di kereta dorongnya itu. dimana ketiga cucu Jung juga ikut mengerumuni si bayi cantik.

"untuk apa kau kemari?" Leo menatap Ken sinis

"eoh?" Ken justru menatap garang balik Leo "kau tidak suka aku kemari? Istrimu justru yang mengundangku malam tadi. Tsk… ada apa denganmu?"

Ravi sudah memasang ancang ancang , takut saja Leo kelepasan dan murka. Karena Ravi tau betapa kesalnya Leo dengan istrinya.

"Ku peringatkan kau agar tidak lagi meracuni pikiran istriku, dan hentikan kebiasaanmu mengirim foto anakmu yang hanya untuk membuat istriku iri"

"ckckckck… justru Hakyeon menginginkannya, karena setiap saat Daehan selalu ingin melihat foto calon istri masa depannya"

"aiisshh…. Bisakah kau jaga istrimu itu Ravi ah?"

"hehhehe… bersabarlah hyung"

Dan pagi ini benar benar buruk untuk Leo. Ditambah lagi istrinya yang mengabaikannya.

*****Sorry*****

Cobaan apalagi ini, harusnya Leo bisa menikmati sikap manja istrinya. Bisa merasakan nafsu orang hamil yang kadang memuncak, tapi apa yang ia alami tak sesuai harapan justru kesengsaraan hati yang benar benar membuat hatinya terbakar api.

Bayangkan saja, setelah Ken yang berhasil membuat kehamilan istrinya bagaikan sebuah boomerang, sehingga membuat Leo harus memblacklist Ken dari nama nama orang terdekat mereka. Leo memblock nomor Ken agar tidak bisa menghubungi istrinya. Melarang maid membukakan pintu jika namja menjengkelkan itu datang berkunjung, dan melarang supirnya untuk mengantar istrinya jika minta diantar ke kediaman Kim wonshik.

Kali ini gantian suami Ken lah yang ingin Leo hancurkan. Bayangkan saja, istrinya Jung Hakyeon mengidam ingin perutnya dielus oleh namja berwajah larva itu.

Diminggu pagi ini, Hakyeon membangunkan dirinya yang masih terlelap karena dini hari tadi kembali memenihu permintaan istrinya yang tidak masuk akal. Harusnya minggu pagi ini Leo bisa menambah jam tidurnya hingga siang, tapi apalah daya ternyata istrinya sudah berulah.

Membangunkannya hanya untuk menyuruh namja berwajah larva itu datang kerumah mereka untuk mengelus perutnya. Leo seperti kebakaran jenggot mendengarnya, tapi melihat istrinya yang sudah akan mengeluarkan air matanya membuat Leo tidak tega. Dan akhirnya memilih menghubungi keluarga yang sudah ia blacklist itu.

"hmm…. Semoga saja dengan Ravi mengelus perutku, maka anakku akan secantik Hani" gumam Hakyeon yang menikmati elusan ravi.

Hakyeon duduk disofa dengan kemeja yang sudah diangkat sampai sebatas dada, jadi tangan ravi bersentuhan langsung dengan perut Hakyeon hal itu semakin membuat amarah Leo benar benar diubun ubun.

"hhm… darimana kau dapatkan kesimpulan itu hyung?"

Ravi sebenarnya sudah merasakan aura hitam karena dipandangi tatapan buas dari seekor singa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika tidak dituruti ia juga akan kena masalah.

"errr… Ken selalu mengatakan jika kecantikan Hani karena setiap malam mendapat elusan dari appanya, jadi mungkin saja tangan Ravi bisa membuat anakku cantik" ucap Hakyeon polos.

Ravi ingin menghantukkan kepalanya ketembok sekarang juga, sumpah demi apa istrinya jahil sekali.

"PERCAYALAH KEN, AKU AKAN MENCULIK ANAKMU SEGERA JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN TINGKAH MENJENGKELKANMU ITU"

Leo membatin, menekan ucapannya dengan begitu pelan namun penuh penekanan, sedangkan yang sedang dibicarakan malah asyik bermain dengan triplets dan si princess Hani.

"noona… apa saat Hani besar dia akan menjadi seorang putri?" Mingguk bertanya sambil mengelus pipi Hani yang mengedot susunya.

"tentu saja sayang… Hani akan menjadi putri paling cantik di dunia" ucap Ken

Posisinya, triplets telungkup dengan kaki yang mereka naik turunkan sambil mengelilingi Hani dengan terus mengajak Hani berbicara.

"Hani suka sekali makan, apa dia akan gendut seperti mante?" Tanya Manse

"tidak sayang… Hani akan kurus seperti ummanya."

"hmm… apa Deyani bisa menikah dengan Hani?"

Dan kembali itu pertanyaan Daehan sejak Hani lahir.

Ravi hanya tertawa geli menyaksikan interaksi bocah bocah itu, sambil tangannya tidak berhenti mengelus perut namja hamil disebelahnya, dan disebelah namja hamil itu ada suaminya yang sudah siap dengan cakarnya yang akan menghancurkan tubuhnya sekali cengkraman.

*****Sorry******

"appaaaa…."

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan tiga seinga kecil yang seperti ingin memangsa buruannya.

"appaa…."

"yaakk hati hati boys…" Leo bangkit dan berjongkok untuk menampung ketiga putranya.

Ketiga putranya yang semakin hari semakin tumbuh saja. Bayangkan diumur yang ketiga tahun tinggi mereka diatas rata rata, dan berat mereka juga semakin bertambah. Leo bersyukur ketiga anaknya tumbuh sehat.

"dengan siapa kalian kemari?" Tanya Leo menatap ketiga anaknya yang menggunakan kaos pendek dan jeans serta sepatu sneaker tidak lupa syal yang dipasang dileher mereka dan juga tas bergambar singa dimasing masing punggung mereka.

Umma mereka selalu tau bagaimana membuat mereka tampil menawan meski dengan pakaian casual.

"umma…" jawab mereka kompak. Kini ketiganya berada di pangkuan Leo.

Dimur yang masih dibilang muda, Leo masih sanggup menggendong ketiganya secara bersamaan, jangan lupa dirinya masih sering melakukan fitnes sekali sekali dengan Ravi.

"aigooo umma gendut kalian kemari? Astaga.. aku sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak banyak berjalan"

Leo menggeram kembali. Usia kandungan Hakyeon sudah memasuki bulan tua, tinggal menghitung hari maka bayi yang mereka tebak berjenis kelamin perempuan itu akan keluar. Hakyeon tidak mau diberitahu jenis kelamin anaknya, biar saja menjadi kejutan untuk mereka, tapi Leo sudah begitu yakin jika anak mereka adalah yeoja. Lihatlah bagaimana ngidamnya istrinya itu, ah berbicara soal ngidam istrinya telah melewati masa ngidam yang luar biasa aneh. Tapi, meski begitu sesekali istrinya masih merasakan ngidam itu tapi tidak separah kemarin.

Masih ingat dibenak Leo bagaimana hakyeon menyuruhnya untuk mencari manggis dan mengambil kulitnya untuk ia eksrtak dan dijadikan masker. Dan leo harus memakan masker itu selama sebulan, dan hasilnya beberapa jerawat muncul diwajah tampannya, beberapa karyawan bahkan sempat menawari Leo obat penghilang jerawat dan itu benar benar menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"ssshhh… kenapa kalian cepat sekali babies…"

Hakyeon berjalan kesusahan setelah menutup pintu kembali. Lihatlah bagaimana Hakyeon berjalan seperti penguin, dengan perut besar.

Leo menurunkan ketiga anaknya dan bergegas menghampiri istrinya yang semakin susah melangkah.

"sudah kubilang berdiam diri saja dirumah"

"aku tidak mau, ketiga singa itu memaksa untuk mengunjungimu…"

"umma bilang ada yeoja yang menggoda appa dikantor… jadi umma datang untuk melihat appa"

Mingguk yang memiliki daya ingat kuat menyerukan alasan kenapa mereka datang kekantor appanya.

"yaak… umma bilangkan ini rahasia"

'tsk.. Minggukie, umma bilang itu rahasia kita." Manse berkata sok bijaksana

"aahh… mianhae umma. mingguk lupa" ucap Mingguk polos.

Leo tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka, hampir saja ia tertawa.

"jadi kau mencurigaiku?"

"ANII…."

Hakyeon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat cepat, takut suaminya berpikir yang tidak tidak.

"sudahlah katakan saja."

Leo menuntun istrinya untuk duduk di sofa, namja gendut ini perlu diberi sedikit hukuman, batinnya.

"babies… apa kalian ingin eskrim untuk makan siang kalian?"

"neee appaa…." Jawab ketiga serempak

"YAAKKK JANGAN MEMBERI MEREKA ESKRIM LAGI"

Leo mengabaikan jeritan istrinya.

"kalau begitu pergi keluar cari Ravi ahjussi dan ajak dia memakan eskrim sepuas kalian, Katakan padanya appa yang menyuruh… dan ingat jangan kembali sebelum appa menelpon kalian"

Perintah Leo disambut gembira oleh ketiganya.

"YEAAAAAYYYYY…."

Ketiganya berlari gembira keluar dari ruang kantor appa mereka, dan bergegas menuju ruangan orang yang mereka cari. Membayangkan eskrim dengan berbagai macam toiping diatasnya, membuat semangat mereka bertambah berkali kali lipat.

"KAAUU" Hakyeon menggeram marah "SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK TI..HHMMPPTT…."

Ucapan Hakyeon terpotong karena kini bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir suaminya.

Ciuman panas mulai dilancarkan Leo, membuktikan betapa Leo sangat merindukan menyentuh istrinya. Bayangkan dirinya sudah libur beberapa bulan untuk tidak menyentuh istrinya. Dan baru beberapa minggu ini saja dokter menyarankan mereka untuk melakukannya, karena sudah aman untuk bayi mereka. Namun malam tadi yang seharusnya ia mendapatkan jatah, malah dibatalkan istrinya karena Leo melakukan kesalahan yaitu lupa membelikan jambu merah.

"kau harus mendapat hukuman luv…"

Leo kembali menghujani istrinya dengan ciuman ciuman dan dengan pelan pelan menuntun istri gendutnya menuju ruangan pribadi yang hanya beberapa orang saja tau. Ruang pribadi yang sering dijadikan tempat mereka bercinta setiap kali Hakyeon mengunjunginya kekantor.

"eeuungghh…" Hakyeon memukul bahu Leo saat dirasa nafasnya yang tinggal sedikit. Tidak tahukan suaminya ini jika sejak hamil nafasnya semakin menipis saja.

"sshhh…hah hah hah…" Hakyeon langsung meraup nafas banyak banyak saat Leo melepas ciuman mereka.

Dengan pelan pelan Leo membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang,dengan Hakyeon yang masih berdiri dipinggir ranjang. Dengan lembut tanpa tergesa gesa, Leo membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja besar yang digunakan istrinya, panjang kemeja itu sampai betis Hakyeon, jadi Leo mencoba menahan gejolak nya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Selesai membuka semua yang ada ditubuh istrinya, kini bisa ia lihat istrinya naked tanpa sehelai benangpun, dengan perut yang membuncit sempurna. Leo menyentuh perut itu, perut berisi benih dirinya yang sudah berkembang dan bisa dipastikan beberapa hari lagi ia bisa melihat duplikat cantik istrinya.

DUNG

"aakkhh…"

Hakyeon tersentak begitu baby dalam perutnya menendang saat tangan appanya mencoba menyapanya.

"heeiii cantik, tenanglah appa akan mengunjungimu, appa harap kau bisa diajak kerja sama" Leo berdialog dengan perut istrinya yang tepat di wajahnya.

"sshhh…eeuummhh…"

Entah mengapa Leo justru mendengar istrinya mendesah saat tangan Leo mengelus bagian permukaan, dimana satu tangannya mulai merambat ke atas dan satu lagi perlahan kebawah. Hal itu membuat libido Leo meningkat drastis. Hingga langsung saja Leo ikut menanggalkan semua yang ada ditubuhnya.

Dan lalu kemudian, Leo menuntun istrinya untuk berada didalam pangkuannya, perlahan lahan dan pasti agar perut istrinya tidak terguncang. Selama kehamilan sebenarnya nafsu Hakyeon juga meningkat hanya saja ia malu menyampaikannya, hingga akhirnya mereka sama sama menahan.

"sshhh…eemmhh…haah… fasterhh… wonieehh….aaahhh…"

Leo bekerja dobel sekaligus. Menahan tubuh istrinya serta membantu istrinya menaik turunkan tubuhnya, menjaga tempo agar perut istrinya tidak terhimpit dan terguncang, belum lagi nafsunya yang sebenarnya ingin bermain lebih kasar dari ini.

Leo benar benar merasakan sensasi berbeda saat bercinta dengan istrinya saat istrinya tengah hamil tua begini. Perasaah hati hati yang tetap ingin menajaga istrinya dicampur nafsu yang membludak benar beanr membuat Leo menggeram frustasi dan nikmat bersamaan.

Biasanya setiap malam biasa mereka bisa menghabiskan beronde ronde hingga berjam jam bahkan hampir pagi menjelang untuk bercinta. Jangan pernah ragukan kekuatan Jung ini, sudah dibilang tenaganya masih kuat jika sekedar menggendong namja hamil 9 bulan.

"sshh… bersama luv…." Leo mengingatkan istrinya untuk keluar bersama, agar mencapai kenikmatan bersama sama."ssh…euumhh… AAHHHHH…. SARANGHAE… WONIEEHH…"

"AAHHH…. NADO…NADO SARANGHAE JUNG HAKYEON…LUV… NAE SARANG…MMMHHH…"

Selesai mencapai puncak, kembali Leo menyatukan bibir mereka. Memberikan ciuman termanis setelah melakukan aktivitas panas mereka.

"cuupp… apa benar kau cemburu?"

Hakyeon menggigit bibirnya, melirik dengan takut takut suaminya.

"ahahahhaha…. Sudah kuduga…hahahha"

Leo tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah malu istrinya, sudah lama sekali ia ingin menertawai istrinya.

"iisshh… diamlah…" Hakyeon mempoutkan bibir seksinya.

"luv…" Suara Leo melembut "dengarkan aku baik baik, aku senang jika kau cemburu, tapi perlu kau ingat bahwa cintaku hanya untukmu, dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalihkan ku darimu lagi. Hanya dirimu dan anak anak kita" Ucap Leo sambil mengelus perut Hakyeon perlahan.

Pipi Hakyeon bersemu merah, mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"lalu… siapa yeoja yang menggantikan Ravi?"

"eoh?" Leo membengong emndengar pertanyaan istrinya. "yeoja? Siapa?"

"bukankah Ravi mengambil cuti beberapa bulan karena Ken hamil kembali? Dan karena Ken mengalami mabuk luar biasa makanya Ravi mengambil cuti. Ken menghubungiku tadi dan mengatakan bahwa pengganti Ravi adalah seorang yeoja…"

Leo menggeram dan membatin 'AWAS KAU RUBAH JELEK'

*****TBC******

Mian ini masih TBC,

Next chap kehidupan saat baby lahir ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**JUNG AND KIM FAMILY**

 **Pair : LeoN VIXX**

 **Cast : All Member of VIXX**

Jung Taekwoon benar benar membuktikan kata katanya. Memblock keluarga Kim Wonshik untuk menemui keluarganya. Lihatlah sekarang terjadi perang dipintu mansion Jung, dimana seorang Kim Jaehwan berdiri dengan tegas sambil meletakkan tangannya dipinggang dengan tatapan tajam dan bibir yang sedari tadi menyumpahi namja Jung yang berdiri menghadangnya.

Ken tidak perduli betapa seramnya seorang Jung Taekwoon sekarang, karena baginya taekwoon harus tau namja cantik yang sedang hamil muda justru lebih mengerikan.

Wonshik hanya berdiri kaku sambil memegangi stroller yang berisi baby Hani. Ravi harus emamstikan anaknya sedang tertidur, jangan sampai anaknya melihat pertikaian antara kedua namja keras kepala dihadapannya.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MELARANGKU MENEMUI SAHABATKU JUNG!" Ken mendesis geram saat Leo masih belum mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Sudah cukup lama penghadangan ini dilakukan.

"aku memang tidak mengijinkanmu menemui istriku. Bawa istrimu pulang Tuan Kim yang terhormat" Ucap Leo tak kalah dingin.

"YAAAKK... ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENGUSIR KAMI?" Ken tidak tahan lagi, ditambah lagi bawaannya yang sedang sensitif sekali.

Ken menarik nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan kasar, lalu kemudian...

"HAKYEON HYUUUUNNNGGGG~ LIHATLAH SUAMIMU YANG TIDAK MENGIJINKANKU MENEMUIMU DAN BABY JUNG..."

"HIKS...HUWAAAAAAAAAA..."

DDDUKK

DDDUUUKKK

DDDUUUKKK

Setelah puas menjerit terdengarlah suara tangisan dari stroller yang dipegang Ravi dan terdengar juga suara dari dalam rumah seperti orang yang sedang berlari.

Ravi dan Leo yang sedang menutup telinga mereka karena jeritan Ken, lalu segera menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MEMECATMU KIM..." Leo berdesis mengerikan sambil menatap Ravi yang mencoba menenangkan anaknya.

"aiishhh... tidak bisakah kau memahami namja yang sedang hamil hyung?..."

"tapi istrimu benar benar...eoh?" Leo menolah kesana kemari melihat Ken tidak lagi dihadapan mereka. Kemana namja menyebalkan itu? "jika istrimu membuat ulah lagi kupastikan ia akan berpisah dengan anaknya" Leo meninggalkan Ravi yang masih mencoba mendiamkan anaknya, sedangkan istrinya sudah melenggang masuk kedalam rumah.

"aigoooo...kenapa menjadi seperti ini...Sshhh... diamlah sayang appa disini"

Ravi mendorong kereta bayi anaknya untuk ikut masuk kedalam kediaman Jung.

Jangan salahkan Ravi yang tidak bisa mencegah tingkah istrinya yang kelewatan itu. Ravi masih ingat betul bagaimana kesalnya Leo pada Ken, karena ulah Ken lah ngidam Hakyeon menjadi jadi dan menyusahkan Leo. Oleh karena itu Leo memiliki dendam kesumat pada Ken. Dan sekarang istrinya itu sedang hamil kembali, padahal anak mereka belum berusia satu tahun, tapi istrinya ingin segera menyusul keluarga Jung yang sudah memiliki 4 anak.

Yaa Hakyeon sudah melahirkan bayi perempuan seminggu yang lalu, tepat satu hari saat mereka selesai bercinta dikantor Jung. Leo masih ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum istrinya melahirkan. Istrinya termakan cemburu akibat Ken yang mengatakan bahwa pengganti Ravi sementara adalah yeoja, padahal sebenarnya tidak ada pengganti, karena masih ada asisten 2 yang bisa membantu Leo.

Dan tidak hanya itu, ketika istrinya selesai melahirkan Ken kembali berulah yang membuat puncak kemarahan Jung meledak.

 _ **Flashback**_

"woniee... bagaimana inii... aku takut..."Hakyeon menggenggam tangan suaminya dengan erat. Mereka berada diruang operasi sekarang. Sudah 3 jam Hakyeon mengalami kontraksi, dan dia hanya mau operasi dilakukan jika suaminya ada disampingnya. Dan mengetahui istrinya akan melahirkan Taekwoon yang saat itu berada dikantor bergegas meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk menemai istrinya melahirkan.

"tenanglah Luv... semua akan baik baik saja, cukup bertahan untuk bayi cantik kita" Taekwoon berkali kali menguatkan istrinya.

Entah mengapa Hakyeon merasa takut sekarang, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Hakyeon melahirkan, justru sebelumnya Hakyeon begitu kuat melahirkan 3 bayi sekaligus. Mungkin faktor manja Hakyeon selama kehamilan.

"apakah bayi kita akan cantik wonie?"

"Nee... tentu saja akan cantik. Bahkan melebihi cantiknya Kim Hani" ucap Taekwoon

"anii... Hani tetaplah yang paling cantik, bukankah dia calon menantu kita nanti?"

Taekwoon mengubah wajahnya menajdi datar, istrinya entah kenapa menjadi aneh begini. Tadinya dia takut, sekarang justru mengatakan yang tidak tidak.

"baiklah kita akan memulai operasinya, kami tidak menyuntik bius seluruhnya, jadi Tuan Jung usahakan istri anda untuk tetap tersadar..."

"nee... uisa, saya akan berusaha..."

Leo kembali menghadap keistrinya yang sedikit mengernyit kala dokter menyuntikkan bius pada tubuhnya lalu seketika separuh tubuhnya seperti tidak merasakan sakit apapun.

"Luv... kau mendenagrku?"

"Nee... aku mendengarmu wonie..." suara Hakyeon sedikit melemah

"apa impianmu?"

"menjadi istri dan Ibu dari anak anak Jung Taekwoon"

Leo tertawa kecil mendengar ucapa istrinya "kalau begitu impianmu sudah tercapai?"

"belum..."

"wae? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi istri Jung Taekwoon dan menjadi umma dari Ketiga aahh ani sebentar lagi keempat Baby Jung?"

"tapi impianku lainnnya adalah hidup hingga tua untuk mengabdi pada suamiku"

Taekwoon tersetuh mendengar ucapan istrinya.

"nee... aku juga ingin hidup hingga tua bersamamu luv... saranghaae..."

"nado saranghae Jung...ssshhh..."

Saat Hakyeon membalas ucapan cintanya, terdengarlah suara keras bayi yang menggelegar keseluruh ruangan. Taekwoon menoleh, melihat dimana perawat menggendong bayi yang baru saja keluar dari rahim istrinya. Senyum Taekwoon mengembang, lelahnya selama 9 bulan akibat ngidam istrinya menghilang begitu saja, rasa lelah itu tergantikan dengan perasaan luar biasa yang sulit ia ungkapkan saat melihat bayi itu terlahir ke dunia.

"Terima kasih Luv... kau menyempurnakan hidupku... saranghae"

Taekwoon bangkit untuk mencium kening istrinya yang penuh peluh. Mengucapkan ribuan terimakasih kepada namja cantiknya yang rela hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan keempat buah hati mereka.

Beginikah rasanya menyaksikan kelahiran anak sendiri?

Beginikah rasanya menyaksikan buah hatinya pertama kali terlahir ke bumi?

Adakah yang bisa membuat Taekwoon lebih bahagia dari ini?

Taekwoon bersumpah tidak akan menukar kebahagiaan ini dengan apapun yang ada dibumi ini.

Taekwoon masih terus mengecupi seluruh wajah istrinya sambil terus mengucapkan terimakasih, dan Hakyeon hanya dapat menikmati kecupan suaminya sambil memejamkan matanya.

******Sorry*****

Hakyeon sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Kondisinya sudah sangat membaik begitu juga dengan kondisi baby Girl. Hanya saja sekarang bayi Jung itu masih didalam ruangan khusus bayi, untuk menjaga kenyamanan bayi.

"wonieee... kapan baby akan dibawa kesini?" Hakyeon berkali kali bertanya dan merengek. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan babynya.

"sabarlah chagi... dia masih dibersihkan dulu. Setelah itu akan diantar kemari" Taekwoon kembali menenangkan istri cantiknya. Ia ingat betul kata uisa, bahwa istrinya jangan terlalu banyak bergerak karena bekas operasi diperutnya akan terbuka.

Cklek

"anyeeooonngg..."

Sebuah suara yang sebenarnya malas sekali Taekwoon dengar.

"mau apa kalian?" Tanya Taekwoon datar

"YAAKK... SOPANLAH HYUNG" Ravi menanggapi ucapan bosnya dengan kesal, dia mendorong kereta dorong anaknya, sedangkan istrinya? Sudah pasti menghampiri sahabatnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari seekor hamster.

"bagaimana keadaanmu hyung?" Ken bertanya dengan santainya, mengabaikan Taekwoon yang sedari tadi mewanti wanti gerak gerik Ken.

"Baik keniee... tapi aku belum melihat bayiku" Hakyeon memasang wajah cemberutnya

"kau belum melihat bayimu?"

Taekwoon memicingkan matanya, merasakan aura gelap disekitarnya.

"tsk... kau harus segera meminta bayimu hyung. kau tidak takut jika nanti bayimu tertukar dengan bayi lainnya? Yaakk bagaimana suamimu itu. Apa kalian tidak takut seperti cerita di film film bayi yang tertukar?"

"HAH?" Hakyeon seketika panik

Ravi ikut merasakan aura gelap didalam ruangan ketika mendengar ocehan istrinya.

"ya untuk itu cepatlah minta suster membawa bayimu ke sini, dan jangan mau jika bayimu di letakkan dengan bayi lainnya"

"kyaa... ottokhae? Ottokhae... woniee... ayoo cepat bawa bayi kita kesinii..."

Taekwoon kembali memejamkan matanya. Ya Tuhan, kapan namja menjengkelkan ini berhenti merecoki istrinya?

Tertukar bagaimana? Jelas jelas ada identitas bayo. Ya Tuhaann... apakah semua namja hamil itu menyebalkan?

Cklek

Pintu kembali terbuka dan perasaan lega luar biasa dirasakan semua yang ada diruangan. Pasalnya seorang perawat datang sambil mendorong sebuah box kaca yang berisi bayi. Jelas saja itu Baby Jung.

"anyyeong haseyoo... saatnya baby cantik Jung bertemu ummanya" Ucap Perawat dengan ramahnya.

Perawat itu mendorong box hingga ke sebelah Hakyeon.

"kemarikan... aku ingin menggendong bayi ku" ucap Hakyeon antusias

"tenanglah chagi..." Taekwoon kembali mengingatkan istrinya

Dan kini, perawat sudah memberikan bayi cantik itu dalam gendongan Hakyeon. Bayi cantik yang digelung kain berwarna pink bergambar hello kitty.

"kyaa... yeoppo" ucap Hakyeon sedikit tertahan, karena tidak ingin membangunkan bayinya yang sedang tertidur.

Taekwoon ikut tersenyum senang melihat tingkah istrinya. Mengabaikan kernyitan aneh diwajah Ken. Sedari tadi namja cantik itu memperhatikan bayi dalam gendongan Hakyeon.

Tidak ada yang aneh. Bayi itu memang sangat cantik, namun tidak lebih cantik dari bayinya, itulah dalam batin Ken.

Wajahnya hampir seluruhnya mewarisi keimutan Jung Taekwoon. Lihatlah matanya yang bulat itu, benar benar mata Taekwoon. Hidung mancungnya juga tidak diragukan lagi milik siapa, jelas bukan hidung Hakyeon. Dan bibir imut itu, ya Tuhaan ingin sekali Ken mengecupnya. Bibir mungil itu terlampau seksi meski masih bayi. Pipi chubbynya lah yang sepertinya warisan dari Hakyeon, dan sifat suka tidurnya juga sudah pasti dari Taekwoon. Kasihan sekali sahabatnya ini tidak mewarisi apapun pada bayi perempuannya.

Ken mengernyit begitu menyadari sesuatu. Dia menarik nafas sebelum menyampaikan kalimatnya.

"aahh.. yaa aku tahu.."

Semua menoleh ke arah Ken, begitu juga dengan Ravi yang sudah menggendong Hani yang sudah terbangun.

"tau apa chagi?" tanya Ravi yang mendekat kearah mereka

"aku tau apa yang kau wariskan pada bayi perempuan kalian hyung" ucap Ken antusias

"apa kenie?" Mata Hakyeon berbinar tampak antusias mendengar kalimat Ken selanjutnya

Taekwoon yang menyadari apa yang akan diucapkan Ken, mencoba mencegah namun terlambat

"gelap, kau mewarisi kulit gelapmu pada putrimu hyung"

Krik krik krik

Hening beberapa detik hingga terdengarlah tangisan berbarengan dari tiga orang sekaligus.

"HUWAAAA...HIKS...HUAAAAAAA..."

"OEEEKKKK...OEKKK..."

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Hakyeon menangis karena sakit hati mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, dan karena tangisan Hakyeon membuat bayi dalam gendongannya kaget dan ikutan menangis, di sambut dengan tangisan Hani yang ikutan menangis karena orang orang menangis.

"AKU BERSUMPAH TIDAK AKAN MENGIJINKANMU MENEMUI ISTRI DAN ANAKKU JAEHWAN SSI!"

 _ **Flashback end**_

*****sorry*****

Entah kemana rasa kesal Hakyeon meski sudah berkali kali menjadi korban Ken, meskipun begitu Hakyeon tetap saja tidak bisa jauh dari sahabatnya, meminta pendapat sahabatnya, meminta sahabatnya untuk mengunjunginya.

Sekarang mereka berada diruang main triplets, dimana Hani sedang terbaring di karpet berbulu lembut bergambar Hello kitty milik baby Jung sambil memegang mainan karet miliknya. Hani sudah berumur 9 bulan lebih, giginya sudah muncul tiga oleh karena itu dia selalu memasukkan apapun kedalam mulutnya untuk ia gigit karena gusinya yang gatal. Hani juga sudah bisa merayap kemana mana, untuk itu Ken sedikit kewalahan menjaga putrinya jika Ravi tidak ada.

Hakyeon masih menyusui putri kecilnya, ahh yaa lupa... nama baby Girl itu adalah Jung Minyool, triplets memanggil adik mereka Yolie.

"Kenie, sudah berapa usia kehamilanmu?" tanya Hakyeon

"memasuki bulan kedua, syukurlah ngidamku tidak separah kau hyung"

"tsk... itu semua gara gara kau" cibir Hakyeon

"aissh sudahlah... kau tidak lihat suamimu sudah seperti bodyguard yang menghadang kami tadi.. apa apaan dia itu, dia pikir dia siapa..."

"dia suamiku" jawab Hakyeon tak kalah ketus

Terjadilah adu mulut kembali, dan memang dasarnya Ken bersifat seperti ahjumma ahjumma yang tak mau kalah dan selalu ingin menang. Mari tinggalkan kedua umma rempong ini.

.

 **Jung Kim family**

.

 **2 tahun kemudian**

Umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, tapi tidak membuat tubuhnya seketika tidak berstamina lagi. Tubuhnya masih kuat, masih bertenaga dan masih mampu berproduksi lagi. Lihat saja sekarang dirinya sedang menggendong ketiga anaknya.

Keluarga kecil Jung dan Kim kini berada di sebuah taman hewan. Ini akhir pekan jadi kesempatan untuk dua keluarga kecil ini berlibur mengajak anggota keluarga mereka.

Tidak terlalu ramai , jadi mereka bisa melepaskan anak anak mereka tapi masih tetap dalam pengawasan. Jung Daehan, Jung Manse, Jung Mingguk dan Kim Hani berjalan beriringan saling menggenggam tangan dengan Hani berada di tangan triplets. Namun saat mereka akan melihat Singa, didekat kandang singa ada patung Dinosaurus yang bisa bergerak karena didalam patung tersebut ada orang. Kontan saja membuat keempat bocah itu berlari ketakutan menuju orang tua mereka.

Daehan, Mingguk dan Manse meminta appa mereka untuk menggendong mereka, karena sang umma sedang menggendong Jung Minyool.

"huwaaaaaa... Hani takut dino momyy..." begitupun Hani yang berlari kegendongan sang appa, namun tetap nama momynya yang disebutkannya.

"sssttt...cup cup cup baby... itu hanya patung, lihat didalamnya ada ahjussi yang menggerakkan patung itu" Ravi mencoba menenangkan putri cantiknya.

"tapi dino itu jelek sekali daddy..." Ucap Hani dengan gamblangnya.

Taekwoon mencibir kearah keluarga kim itu. Hani benar benar mewariskan sifat Ken yang suka menghina orang. Benar benar sifat buruk, batin Taekwoon.

Tuan Jung itu tak kalah repotnya, pasalanya digendongannya ada ketiga anaknya yang memeluknya dengan erat. Mereka saling berebutan memeluk sang appa, menyembunyikan kepala mereka dileher sang appa tentu saja dengan rebutan.

"heii... umur kalian sudah 6 tahun kalian akan masuk sekolah sebentar lagi kenapa dengan patung saja kalian takut?" tanya Taekwoon yang mencoba menahan tubuhnya agar triplets tidak jatuh.

"tapi dia bergerak mendekati kami appa" ucap Daehan

"tsk.. kau tidak malu? Harusnya kalian bisa bersikap pahlawan didepan Hani. Kalian mau Hani tidak menyukai kalian karena kalian itu penakut?"

"ANIII..." Ketiga berteriak tidak terima

"kalau begitu jadilah anak pemberani, maka gadis gadis cilik akan jatuh cinta pada kalian" ucap Taekwoon

Dan ketiganya memberontak minta untuk diturunkan.

"Hani yaa... ayoo kita lihat singa lagi. Dino jelek itu tidak akan memakan kita" Mingguk mencoba untuk mengajak Hani kembali

"nee... dino jelek itu akan kita pukul nanti" ucapa Manse

"pegang tangan oppa nee" Daehan meraih tangan Hani yang baru saja diturunkan oleh Daddynya.

Dan keempat bocah itu kembali berjalan menuju kandang singa, meski jalan mereka sedikit ragu karena patung dino itu bergerak gerak mengikuti mereka, tapi sifat gentle Triplets mampu membuat Hani merasa terlindungi.

Yaa... triplets selalu bersikap bagai pahlawan bagi Hani. Jika mereka sedang bersama, maka Hani akan menjadi orang yang harus mereka lindungi. Tidak hanya Hani, Minyol juga. Sikap manja Minyool tak kalah dengan Hani. Kedua gadis cilik itu benar benar manja dan cerewet. Meskipun baru berumur 2 tahun Minyool berhasil membuat ketiga oppanya tak berkutik jika memenuhi permintaannya, persis seperti Hani.

"oppaa..." Minyool bergerak gerak dalam gendongan Hakyeon

"iisshhh baby tenanglah... kau bisa jatuh" Hakyeon mencoba menahan tubuh putrinya. Meski sudah bisa berjalan tapi tetap saja Minyol masih terlalu kecil untuk bergabung dengan keempat bocah itu.

"ummaa... oppaa..." Minyool menunjuk ketiga oppa dan eonninya.

"nee nee kita nanti kesana" ucap Hakyeon

"aiiisshhh merepotkan sekali" Ravi mengelap peluh dikeningnya.

Ken mendorong stroller babynya yang berumur satu tahun. Dibanding dengan Hani baby boy nya sungguh tenang sekali dan tidak rewel seperti Hani. Benar benar mewarisi sifat Ravi.

"untung saja Kevin tidak rewel seperti noonanya" tambah Ken.

Kini kedua keluarga itu duduk di tikar yang sudah mereka gelarkan dibawah pohon. Mata mereka tak lepas untuk memantau keempat bocah yang kini saling bergandengan tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan genggaman mereka. Taekwoon tersenyum emlihat keakraban anak anak mereka.

"kau lelah chagi?" Taekwoon beralih menatap istrinya yang mencoba menidurkan Minyool. Pasalnya Minyool rewel sekali karena ia mengantuk. Maklum saja jam tidurnya harus diganggu oleh ketiga oppanya.

"ani.." Hakyeon memberikan senyum terbaiknya "justru aku yang bertanya, apa aku lelah menggendong mereka?"

"tsk.. kau meragukan kekuatanku? Bahkan jika ditambah menggendongmu saja aku masih kuat. Mau bukti?"

"YAAKK..."

"huweeee..."

Dan teriakan Hakyeon berhasil membuat Minyool membuka matanya lagi. Hakyeon memberikan tatapan tajam kepada suaminya yang menyebalkan.

"ahhahaha... CHUP" dengan seenaknya Taekwoon malah mengecup bibir istrinya lalu bangkit untuk menyusul keempat bocah yang sepertinya emnajuh dari pandangan mereka.

Hakyeon merasa bahagaia sekali, Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaan yang berlipat ganda untuknya. Seorang suami yang begitu mencintainya, keempat anak yang menjadi penghibur kehidupannya dan dua orang sahabat Kim Wonshik dan Kim Jaehwan yang mengisi kehidupan mereka menjadi berwarna warni. Saling membantu sama lain, saling mengingatkan satu sama lain membuat kehidupan mereka benar benar bahagia.

Jadi apakah ada alasan untuk Hakyeon utnuk tidak bersyukur kepada Tuhan?

****END*****

 **Bonus**

"oppa ireona..." seorang bocah cilik cantik meski berkulit sedikit gelap sedang loncat loncat di salah satu ranjang yang bergambar dinosaurus.

Terus melompat agar orang yang sedang tertidur itu terusik dan akhirnya bangun. Merasa tidak berhasil, iapun turun dari ranjang dan menaiki ranjang berikutnya. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, dan merasa tidak berhasil juga kakinya perlahan turun dan naik ke ranjang terakhir. Rambut kuncir duanya ikut bergoyang sehingga membuat bocah berumur 5 tahun itu tampak menggemaskan.

"oppa ireona... kita akan pergi...ireonaaaa~" meski sudah berteriak teriak hingga 4 oktaf tapi tetap saja ketiga oppanya tidak bergeming.

"ahh... yolie telpon Hani eoni saja. dan bilang jika oppa oppa tidak mau bermain dengan yolie"

dan setelah ucapan itu terdengar oleh ketiga namja kecil yang berpura pura tidur, kontan saja ketiga bangun.

"yaakkk Yoliee... oppa kan sudah katakan untuk tidak sering sering mengadu kepada yeoja centil itu" Manse yang pertama membuka matanya langsung memberontak atas sikap adiknya.

"nee... sebaiknya Yolie jangan terlalu dekat dengan yeoja itu..." Daehan menyetujui ucapn hyungnya.

"huft... Yolie dan Hani sama saja" Daehan menaik nafas

Apa kalian tahu jika sifat Hani benar benar mewarisi sifat Ken. Hani si cerewet, Hani si mulut pedas meski masih berumur 6 tahun. Korbannya adalah Triplets Jung, ketiga jagoan Jung itu sering menjadi korban 'ayo bermain masak masak an' dari kedua yeoja cantik itu. Bayangkan saja, meskinya mereka tenang bermain robot robotan, mobil mobilan atau mainan namja lainnya , tapi yang ada mereka diajak Hani untuk ikut bermain permainan yeoja. Dan jika tidak dipenuhi yakinlah yeoja cilik itu akan menangis dan mengambek kepada mereka hasilnya mereka akan diomeli oleh Hakyeon dan ahjumma cantik mereka.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Hani mengklaim bahwa Yolie adalah anak buahnya, jadi Yolie ada dipihak dirinya. Jadi jangan heran jika Jung kecil itu tertular oleh sifat Hani.

Daehan bahkan harus berpikir ulang untuk menjadikan Hani sebagai pasangan hidupnya nanti, seperti keinginannya saat pertama kali melihat Hani lahir.

"oppa ayo bangun. sebentar lagi Hani eoni akan datang dan kita akan bersepeda" ucap Yolie gembira

Daehan, Mingguk , Manse memutar matanya malas.

"bersepeda menurutnya adalah dengan duduk manis di boncengan dan membuat kita semua kelelahan. aku tidak mau" Daehan menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali di kasur

"aku juga tidak mau. pinggangku bakan masih sakit membonceng tubuh gendutnya"

"siapa yang kau bilang gendut JUNG MANSE?"

DEG

Jantung ketiga bocah itu hampir berhenti kala menoleh ke pintu dan melihat seorang yeoja cilik yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam bersepedanya yang berwarna pink, lengkap dengan helm.

"mati kau manse" ejek Mingguk yang menyembunyikan kepalanya dibalik selimut

"YAAKKK... SEKARANG KALIAN BERTIGA BERSIAP SIAPLAH. DAN AJARKAN AKU NAIK SEPEDA" Teriak Hani, lalu menggeret tangan Minyol yang merupakan anak buahnya untuk keluar dari kamar ketiga oppanya.

 ******END******

 **anyeeooong haseyo**

 **terimakasih sudah membaca ff ini hingga tamat, terimakasih untuk waktunya membaca, mereview, memfollow dan memfavorit ff ini**

 **gomawo**

 ***bow***

 **masih ingat ff saya yang REAL LOVE?**

 **RL akan di buat kedalam novel, jadi ceritanya sama dengan ff, hanya saja akan ada**

 **spesial chap yang khusus saya buat untuk di novel.**

 **untuk LEON SHIPPER atau siapapun yang berminat bisa pesan di saya atau ke author KIM EONSEOB**

 **harga 70rb, dan dikirim dari Pontianak**

 **terima kasih ^^**

 **line : endhaiu**

 **IG : endhaiueo**


End file.
